


Life As Each Other (Drarry Fanfiction)

by Firelesssdragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelesssdragon/pseuds/Firelesssdragon
Summary: It's 8th year and the Battle of Hogwarts is nothing but a memory. Almost all of the survivors come back to study for and complete their N.E.W.T.S. But what happens when Ron casts a spell that goes horribly wrong and forces Harry and Draco to talk.But talking soon leads to friendship between the two, and friendship soon turns into something more...I'm on Instagram now too :) @firelesssdragonAlso, this is a multiple chapter work (29 chapters in total) uploaded as one big chapter. I apologise for any confusion but chapters are marked in the actual story.





	Life As Each Other (Drarry Fanfiction)

~~~ 1 ~~~

3rd person P.O.V  
It's 8th year and Harry and his friends had returned to Hogwarts to complete their N.E.W.T.S only it was quite harder than they thought. At times Harry thought to himself 'why do I bother' but he always remembered in the end. He'd only wanted to do his N.E.W.T.S so people hired him for his skills rather than his fame.

"Come on, we're going to be late AGAIN!" Hermione shouted, visibly annoyed. Ron and Harry had overslept and we're running late for their first class: Defence Against The Dark Arts.

Harry and Ron had already missed breakfast and Hermione kept telling them they needed to take classes seriously now. 10 minutes and a quick lecture from Hermione later, the trio we're running down the corridors to get to their classroom.

There was a new defence teacher again, his name was Professor Crossley and unlike the majority of the previous teachers he actually taught some useful things, time would tell if this teacher would be able to keep his job for over a year. After all it'd been a long time since the position was kept by someone for at least two years. The class was in the middle of writing an essay it seemed as Ron, Harry and Hermione burst through the double doors panting.

Professor Crossley simply paused his explanation to tell the trio to ensure they aren't late again, unless they want to stay in detention. The class snickered but soon carried on working. Like Lupin, Crossley could control the class with ease while keeping the mood light.

"Right finish the essay for homework, we need to do this practical so you can write about the effects. I expect no less than 6 inches of parchment" Crossley concluded.

"Jokes on him, Hermione'sprobably going to do 12 inches." Ron whispered, careful so Hermione wouldn't hear.

The class got up to begin the practical and Crossley started to go through the instructions.

"Any volunteers to try it out?" Asked Crossley. He looked over to Harry's table where Ron was laughing at something. Presumably the fact that Harry's robes were inside out. It wasn't the first time and presumably wasn't the last.

"Ah, Weasley. Fancy giving it a go?"

"Giving what a go?" Ron asked, making the class giggle again. Crossley motioned for Ron to come to the front and Ron had to choice but to agree. Unless he wanted a detention of course.

"So first aim, say the incantation and it should work" Crossley said to Ron.

"Oh I almost forgot," Crossley added "Can every student get a textbook from the back cupboard."

Naturally everyone ran to get the newest books. Harry simply grumbled and waited before most people had a book before making his way to the cupboard. He rolled his eyes when he saw Malfoy examining the last two.

"Malfoy pass me a book." Harry demanded.

"After I see which one is in a better condition." Draco argued.

Harry and Draco weren't enemies as such anymore but that didn't mean they had to get on with each other. They usually ignored each other, unable to think of what to say. Harry had testified at Draco's trial but still couldn't find any of his Gryffindor courage to ask him to be friends. A certain event from 1st year usually held him back.

Harry grabbed a book from Draco's hands but Draco protested. There they were still fighting over the books when they heard Ron shouting the incantation. Wrong.

They both turned and saw a flash of blue light before their heads started to spin and everything went black. They could hear voices shouting their names but slowly the voices and noise faded, leaving nothing but silence and darkness.

"Wealsey what in the wizarding world did you do?" Crossley said, running over to Draco and Harry in a mild panic.

The pair were unconscious so Crossley dismissed the class and only allowed Ron, Hermione, Pansy and Blaise to stay. They all went to the hospital wing where Pansy kept giving Ron dirty looks. Hermione went over to Harry's bed and noticed something quite strange.

"Oh Merlin, Ron what've you done this time?" Hermione muttered in disbelief. A look of sheer horror displayed on her face.

"What's wro- oh bloody hell" Ron said as he realised. They shouted for Madam Pomfrey and shortly after they called, they heard Pansy shouting too.

"Out, out!" Madam Pomfrey shouted after looking at both the boys and realising the seriousness of the situation.

"But what abo-" Hermione protested. But Madam Pomfrey was not to be argued with.

"I'll alert you if they wake up, now OUT!" She shouted for the final time.

The students complied and walked out as Madam Pomfrey asked one of them to tell Headmistress McGonagall to come quickly to the hospital wing.

Hermione ran up to the Headmistress' office and told her that Madam Pomfrey asked her to come to the hospital wing as soon as possible. McGonagall rushed down only to find something she'd never seen before. She turned her attention from Harry and Draco to Madam Pomfrey for a few seconds.

"Is there any cure you know of?" McGonagall asked.

"Not at the moment but I'm sure I'll find one. But what should we do in the meantime?" Pomfrey asked.

"I'll have a chat with the boys about that. Send them to my office as soon as you can." McGonagall said, turning and walking back where she came from. She was in for a long day.

While Harry Potter was at Hogwarts, the most unlikely thing would be to have a quiet school year. It wouldn't be Hogwarts unless something went wrong. But what Harry and Draco didn't know was that maybe things could take a turn for the better. Some disasters are simply a blessing in disguise.

 

~~~2~~~

Harry's P.O.V  
I woke up, my head throbbing. I opened my eyes but something felt strange. I felt... disconnected. As if something was terribly wrong.

I appeared to be in the hospital wing. I couldn't remember why I was here at all. I turned to the cabinet beside the bed I was on to get my glasses. But, I could see perfectly fine without them. I pulled my hand back from the cabinet and examined it carefully.

My hand seemed paler. They were smoother and my nails were perfect. I tried to stand up and felt somewhat taller. Instantly regretting it because of the pain in my head, I sat back down. Whatever was going on, it had to be something involving the spell. It's the last thing I remember. A faint thought crossed my mind that if I was hit, then Draco would've been too.

"Madam Pomfrey?" I called. Hoping she was here and could tell me what's going on. My voice sounded strange I noticed, maybe it had something to do with why I was in the hospital wing in the first place.

She came shortly after I called and stared at me in disbelief. Or shock. Maybe both.

"Do you remember anything at all... Harry?" She said slowly, hesitating a bit.

"No- wait yes I do. I remember I was in defence and Ron cast a spell that hit me and Malfoy"

She sighed and just told me to go to Professor McGonagall's office straight away. I stood up and combed my hand through my hair, a nervous habit of mine.

But I froze when there wasn't the thick mess that usually lay on top of my head. Instead my hair was shorter, smoother and not knotty at all. I was terribly confused at this point but made my way to McGonagall's office, convincing myself she would have the answers.

Draco's P.O.V  
I woke up in the hospital wing blinking furiously. Everything was way too blurry. All I remember was Weasley casting a spell and me and Harry fainting simultaneously. He'd better not have affected my vision, I'll never wear glasses.

I shouted for Madam Pomfrey multiple times before she walked over to me and stopped to stare. If I looked that bad she didn't have to make it so obvious.

"What?" I asked. I coughed a little thinking my voice was sounding strange. Overall I felt pretty strange, as if I was still dreaming. Of course I wasn't dreaming but it's how I felt.

Thoughts of my voice aside, Madam Pomfrey did the strangest thing. She handed me what looked like glasses. What looked like Potter's glasses. I put them on, my head throbbing too much to argue. I could see clearly now and I took a moment to look at my hands in front of me.

My skin wasn't as pale and my nails were uneven. Weasley really outdid himself this time.

"Draco?" Pomfrey asked

"Yes, what happened to me?" I replied, unsure of why she wasn't certain it was me. All she did was tell me to go to McGonagall's office.

I stood up feeling shorter. Far too short for my liking. I tried to keep my hair out of my face, it felt really messy. When I combed my hands through it to untangle it, I realised it was somewhat thicker and a few strands caught my eye. They. Were. Black. My hair was black.

I stormed to McGonagall's office. I needed answers, a mirror and Wealsey expelled. Possibly Potter expelled too, if he wasn't so moody maybe he wouldn't have made me fall into the area where Weasley was aiming.

In just a few minutes I was on the staircase to McGonagall's office, impatiently waiting for it to get to the top. When I finally got to the top, I saw McGonagall sitting behind her desk. She told me to take a seat. What happened next was way worse than I anticipated.

"Draco I must ask you to keep calm, this will be quite a shock" McGonagall said, scaring me quite a bit.

"Harry, you may come in, but I must ask you to keep calm as well"

The door opened to reveal... ME??

I looked at McGonagall who motioned for the other me to take a seat. She accio'd 2 mirrors and I almost cried.

I looked like Harry. Harry freaking James Potter.

"Somehow Weasley swapped your appearances" McGonagall said with a sigh

"How in the wizarding world he did that I shall never know, I only know he said the incantation wrong and had a broken wand. Again"

Hesitantly, I looked at Potter and he looked back at me. Terror flooded over both our faces. The uncomfortable silence was broken when Potter asked something.

"Professor? How long will we be like... this?" He said signalling his -or my- whole body.

"Until we find a cure I'm afraid" she said.

"What do we do in the meantime then?" I asked unsure as to what I was going to hear.

"Well I was thinking what if you stay in each other's houses. It would be a good experience and it would cause less disruption. I will alert the staff and Ron, Hermione, Blaise and Pansy."

That's it. That's the limit. There was no way I could spend 2 minutes in the Gryffindor common room. But maybe I could get Weasley back somehow.

"No professor, is there really no other way?" Potter pleaded, but it seemed McGonagall had made her mind up.

I looked at my self in the mirror again, inspecting my -or rather Potter's- face. I just hope this didn't last more than a few days, I missed my face already.

"Boys, you may go back to your dormitories. Ron and Blaise will be waiting for both of you." McGonagall concluded.

Me and Potter looked at eachother one last time before grudgingly getting up and walking as slow as humanly possible to the dormitories. Potter had to give me directions but somehow he already knew his way, he said something about 2nd year I think? Oh well I'll ask him later, I have more important matters to deal with. Like how I should get revenge on Weasley for example.

Looking like Potter was far from one of my finest moments. And as much as I sometimes despise the woman, McGonagall was a remarkeble witch and I was pretty sure everything would be fine.

~~~3~~~

Harry's P.O.V  
I walked slowly and cautiously towards the slytherin dorms, before realising I'd completely forgotten to ask Malfoy if the password had changed.

I continued walking anyway incase I saw a professor or a student out of bed, but instead I found Blaise waiting for me.

"I figured you wouldn't want to talk to Draco and you'd forget to ask the password right?" Said Blaise with a smirk. He stood up properly as he was leaning against one of the cold stone walls.

"Yeah, something like that." I said back. I still wasn't used to sounding like Draco but I thought if I just kept on speaking I'd get used to it.

"Viridi serpens" Blaise said, opening up a secret entrance to the slytherin common room.

"Last time the password was pureblood, wasn't it?" I said, intrigued as to why they changed it.

"Last time?" Blaise asked, "And yes it was pureblood till we decided it wasn't a very good password."

"Oh right, I'll er, I'll explain later." I said cursing inwardly about that little blip.

As soon as we entered the common room I noticed a few subtle differences but it was mainly the same. It was still dark, and very green but this time there were candles as well as the glowing lamps to light up the room. I flinched as I saw something move from outside the window.

"It's only the merpeople, you get used to it after a bit" Blaise said without turning around. I followed him down a corridor that led up to the boys dorm. Of course everything was green and grey. From the bed covers to the curtains. But then again the Gryffindor dorms were all red, I never minded that anyway since red is definitely a better colour than the green.

I smiled for a brief second thinking about Malfoy going mad when he saw his very red and very Gryffindor bed he had to sleep in, but changed to a neutral expression almost instantly. Didn't want Blasie to think I liked all this.

"So that's Dra- I mean your bed." Blaise whispered, not wanting to wake anyone else as they didn't know. 

He signalled to a bed on the side of the room. It was cleaner and less cluttered than any Gryffindor bed, especially mine. There were a few books on a cabinet beside his bed and some parchment and quills. Blaise then quickly showed me where the toilets and showers were, and also where Draco's, or my clothes were.

We both then decided to get a few hours of sleep before tommorow which no doubt will be quite eventful.

"Night Drac- I mean Harry" Blaise whispered. I guess I'll have to get used to being called Draco for the time being.

Draco's P.O.V  
I followed Harry's instructions and found the fat lady portrait. Weasel was just outside half asleep waiting for me.

"Took your time didn't you, Malfoy" He said as if this whole mess were my fault.

"Neither of us would be here if it wasn't for you, Weasel. Just get me into the dormitory so I can get some sleep" I said with a sneer. It was going to be a long night.

We entered the common room and, oh Merlin. Everything was red or yellow or both. I mean not that I was biased but green looks so much better.

"Absolutely ridiculous" I muttered while inspecting the red and yellow sofas. Outside the window you could see the grounds and trees covered in a  thick layer of white snow. I watched the snowflakes fall for a few seconds before I heard something behind me."

"Does the Ferret like the snow?" Weasley snickered. I rolled my eyes and simply ignored him. We then went up a set of stairs and entered the dormitories. Everything was red and yellow again. Weasel showed me where everything was and showed me Harry's bed.

I debated hexing him before we went to sleep, but decided it would cause too much disruption and as weird as this may sound, I didn't enjoy being centre of attention as much as I did before the war.

I felt like I always had to show what people wanted to see, a confident, smart, cunning and determined Draco Malfoy. But behind that, I was still a normal teen. I quickly locked all those thoughts at the back of my mind, I still wasn't used to thinking about 'feelings' even in my head. Instead I just thought of how to get revenge on Weasel. Maybe a little hex or two, or I could transfigure him into an actual Weasel. But then again I wasn't planning on getting a detention anytime soon.

As much as I tried I couldn't get to sleep and I was almost sure Harry wouldn't be able to either. In the end I just lay in my bed and got up a few hours early for a quick shower before everyone got up. I was so not looking forward to today and I hoped Potter felt the same way.

~~~4~~~

Harry's P.O.V  
I got up feeling slightly better than yesterday. Yesterday's events flooded back and I looked around the dorm room. Blaise noticed I was awake and smiled, he was already awake and almost dressed.

"What time is it?" Harry asked rubbing his eyes. The room was darker than the Gryffindor dorm in the morning, that's probably why I slept till late.

"Breakfast ends in half an hour, you might as well get dressed and join us." Blaise said while tying his shoes.

I went to brush my teeth and wondered for a second if I should use Draco's brush but the thought disappeared as quickly as it came. Even though I'm in his body, that's just plain gross. In the end I just asked Blaise for a new one.

I brushed my teeth, washed my face and looked in the mirror closely. I didn't know how long it would take to get used to this. While looking in the mirror I saw something I'd never seen before. Malfoy had grey eyes with the most subtle flecks of blue, I'd never really looked him in the eye long enough to notice.

I dismissed the thought his eyes looked rather nice by thinking how it was only because it was my face now, and by thinking about breakfast. At the slytherin table. With the slytherins.

A few of the 8th year slytherins including Blaise were waiting for me in the common room. As I strolled towards them they got up and we made our way to the great hall.

My hair was a mess and I didn't look nearly as tidy as the rest of the slytherins. They really did take pride in their appearance. My hair was tousled since I didn't bother touching it at all and I looked really scruffy. Anyway I had nothing to lose, if anything I was messing Draco's reputation which wasn't a bad thing. For me anyway.

We went through the dungeon corridors and entered the great hall where I took a seat next to Blaise.

"Draco? DRACO?" Blaise said with a not so subtle elbow nudge. I snapped out of the daydream I was in and tried to focus on whatever it was the slytherins were saying. Answering to Malfoy's name was harder than I thought.

"What you thinking about?" Pansy said taking a seat next to me.

"What took you so long?" Blaise asked before I could answer Pansy.

"Nothing." She said with a flicker of a sinister smile. It went so fast I wasn't sure if she smiled in the first place.

There were only 10 minutes left of breakfast and I'd noticed that Malfoy wasn't here. I don't think he would've come earlier because getting any sleep was almost impossible to me.

Oh well, his problem right? I groaned as I realised I had to follow Malfoy's timetable, but was relieved when I remembered that McGonagall said she'd alert the staff. People were going to be confused when I didn't get great results, especially in potions. I'll think of an excuse for that later.

Draco's P.O.V  
I slowly got out of the warm shower. So far that was the only reason that Gryffindor was better: the warm showers. Since slytherin was in the dungeons the water was almost always cold.

It was becoming light outside so I wrapped a towel round my waist and decided to get ready. Everyone was still asleep so I locked the bathroom door and enjoyed being alone for once. I stood infront of the mirror and something caught my eye. I turned my back to the mirror and twisted my head so I could see my back.

It was full of what looked like faded scars and burns. I reached back and touched the longest scar, reaching halfway down my back. They were all definitely old but they were still noticeable.

I looked down at my left forearm. There was nothing there of course, but I traced my finger over the skin on my arm and sighed. I wished my arm was like that. No memory and no proof of what once lay there.

I got dressed and inspected the scar displayed on my forehead. I looked at my eyes in the mirror, resisting the urge to take the glasses of because I knew I couldn't see without them. Potter had really bad eyesight.

My eyes -or Potter's eyes- were green. I mean I already knew that but I'd never looked him in the eye long enough to notice the darker flecks, they looked rather nice. I smiled at myself in the mirror before realising what a complete sap I was being and decided to work on my hair.

I tried brushing it before deciding that firstly, people would notice that surely Potter would never brush his hair. And secondly the messy mop of dark hair on my head looked better ruffled instead of neat.

I went back into the dorm full of Gryffindors that were only just waking.

"What are you doing Mal-  um I mean Harry?" The Weasel yawned.

"Just had an early shower." I replied, trying to act like Potter as much as I could.

I got my shoes on and was about to exit the dorms so I could get breakfast before I was rudely interrupted.

"Where you off to?" I spinned around after hearing Seamus.

"Breakfast." I replied quickly and opened the door before anymore questions were asked.

No one was in the common room so that was easy, but the second I got through the portrait someone pulled me.

I looked up at whoever had pulled me and, oh Merlin not now. Out of all the people, it had to be the one that I was hoping to avoid.

~~~5~~~

Draco's P.O.V  
"Hey Draco."

"Pansy, why are you here? And don't call me Draco in public, people will find out.

She took a step closer and I backed away till I felt the stone wall. She came closer still and I slowly reached for my wand. For some reason, after the war Pansy had seemed to take a certain interest towards me. She was always trying to sit close to me or talk to me. Blaise once told me that she admitted to having a crush on me.

Unfortunately for her, I was definitely not interested. Despite all the hints, Pansy didn't seem to get the message.

"Stop Pansy, it'll create too much drama if people see you this close to Potter."

"Let them make drama."

"Er Pansy I need to get breakfa- GET OFF ME!" I shouted, making her jump. I was trying to tell her I wanted breakfast before she leant in and tried to kiss me. Tried but failed.

She took a few steps back after my sudden outburst and told me that she'll see me again soon.

The thing that concerned me the most though was that she still tried to kiss me despite... well despite me being identical to Potter.

I would be lying if I didn't say it was slightly unnerving. Breakfast was almost over and my Gryffindor 'friends' had only just got out.

"Why are you still here, Harry?" Weasel asked me, putting a bit too much emphasis on my name.

"Uh I thought I'd wait for you." I lied. And somehow it worked because everyone simply shrugged and we made our way to the great hall for a quick breakfast.

We entered and met Granger who was finishing of her breakfast accompanied by a book. I briefly spotted Potter making his way out of the hall, it was strange seeing someone identical to how you usually look pass by everyday.

Weasley sat next to Granger and Weaselette took a seat next to me.

"Hey Harry, are you going to be at quidditch practice tommorow?" Weaselette asked while looking me in the eyes.

I had completely forgot about quidditch. Me and Potter were still seekers and would have to play on each others team. As much as I hated to admit it, Potter was a better seeker than me, so when Slytherin suddenly won and he Gryffindor seeker couldn't play half as well people might just start to suspect.

Breakfast was over and I had double potions with Slughorn. Potter was also in my class and I had a few ideas on how to make this lesson a little fun.

Harry's P.O.V  
I sat next to Blaise in potions. I only realised Malfoy was in the same class as me when he came in rolling his eyes, presumably at Ron.

Slughorn started the class and we were told to make a rather complex potion. I kept trying but every time it ended looking blue instead of grey. I glanced over to where Malfoy was and he was grinning.

I knew Malfoy smiling like an idiot couldn't be good and I was right. People were obviously confused when I (Or who they thought was Malfoy) didn't know the properties of half the ingredients. But they were even more confused when they saw Harry Potter make a complete fool of himself.

Malfoy clearly decided to make potions fun my messing with my reputation by drinking the potion. Of course he knew it was perfect since he was better than everyone except Hermione in potions. But the problem was that the potion gave you a really high pitched voice.

When my appearance was back to normal I'd never be able to live it down. Instead I thought I'd take advantage of looking like Malfoy. It would be weird insulting myself but I had to remember underneath it was really Malfoy.

"Ma- Potter you sound like a girl!"

"Well at least I don't look like one."

I almost fell backwards. Malfoy just insulted his own looks, well there's a first time for everything right?

I just laughed it off and continued the day thinking that I needed to ask Malfoy what he did to his hair. It looked rather nice, but I did like it ruffled and messy like how I used to keep it.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast until in the dorms I realised something. I had quidditch tommorow, I haven't been to practice for ages and I had a match against Gryffindor. Against Malfoy.

I just decided to get some sleep and deal with everything tommorow. Being Malfoy was way to hard, so just before I went to sleep, I decided I'd ask McGonagall how the cure was coming along first thing in the morning.

~~~6~~~

3rd Person P.O.V  
Harry made his way from the Slytherin dorms to McGonagalls office before anyone else woke up. He had no excuses for why he had to see McGonagall this early.

He ran to her office and she was behind her desk as usual, marking transfiguration papers.

"Hello Harry, what brings you here so early?" She said, her eyes looking at him for a brief second behind her glasses.

"I just wanted to ask how the cure was getting along." Harry asked, running his hand though his now blonde hair.

McGonagall sighed and put her quill down. She looked at Harry with a sorry expression.

"I'm sorry Harry. We think we have a cure but firstly we don't know if it'll even work, and secondly it'll take a whole month."

Harry looked down at his shoes and and muttered a barely audible 'thanks anyway' before heading back down for an early breakfast.

Harry was about to enter the great hall until someone pulled him from behind. He pulled his wand out and was about to cast a stinging hex. That was until he saw a pair of familiar green eyes looking back at him.

"Malfoy?!" Harry whisper shouted. They were behind a stone pillar at this point and for some reason Draco's hand was still on Harry's collar and they were uncomfortably close.

Harry looked at the hand on his collar and Draco stumbled backwards and awkwardly hit a wall. It was only awkward because they had switched appearances but Harry wondered what would happen if they didn't look like each other. He quickly shook his head, getting rid of the thought as quickly as it came.

"What do you want?" He finally asked Draco.

"Weaselette keeps looking at me, I think she likes me, or you rather." Draco said in a bit of a flustered rush.

Harry couldn't help but laugh. He tried to cover it up with a cough but Draco saw through it. They hadn't spoke to each other apart from those few words in potions yesterday and Harry remembered he needed to speak to Draco too.

"It's ok just avoid her. And I needed to ask you what we're going to do about quidditch?"

"We'll have to play as each other."

Draco tried to sound confident but his voice wavered a bit at the end. He was actually quite nervous about playing with the Gryffindors. Even though he thought Harry didn't notice or didn't care, the blonde haired boy smiled at Draco.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you." Harry whispered, making Draco roll his eyes.

Draco's P.O.V  
I ran to get a quick breakfast after Potter left. I wanted to leave early because I had a free period and intended to study. I couldn't have all these complications get in the way of studying for my N.E.W.T.S.

I saw Hermione and decided to sit with her. She sighed loud enough for me to hear, a sign she clearly didn't want me here. But I needed her help, if anyone could help with the situation it was her.

"What do you need Malfoy?" She whispered without looking up from the herbology book she was reading.

I explained that I needed help researching what had happened. In the end I got her to agree but she emphasised 'it's only because Harry is my best friend'.

That was good enough for me. So for the next 45 minutes or so we both just took multiple books and flicked though. I was beginning to give up until I heard a shout from Hermione.

"Dr- Harry, I found something!"

I ran towards her voice and saw she was holding an old book. She had it opened to a page with the title 'appearance spells'.

After a bit of reading we realised that it wasn't just any spell Ron had cast, it was an illegal one. They had been made illegal after people had used it against others wishes and used it to deceive people.

I scanned though the rest of the book but there was nothing about a cure. Nothing at all. Instead I took the book to McGonagall, it was no use to me but maybe it could help her.

I went up to her office only to find Potter already there. I explained why I was there and handed over the book, and she told me why she had Harry and was about to call me.

"I wanted to use the pensive to view your memory of the incident. Maybe if we heard the exact words Weasley used it could help." She told us.

We followed her instructions and waited patiently as she watched our memory of the event. She noted what she heard and looked at us both with a slight look of concern displayed on her face.

"So this all happened because you both were fighting over a book? Two 18 year olds were fighting over a book?" She questioned.

Me and Potter glanced at McGonagall and looked down, unsure of what to reply. She seemed to understand and simply dismissed us with a wave of her hand.

We both went separate ways, but not before agreeing to meet near the quidditch match before the game.

 

~~~7~~~

Harry's P.O.V  
Quidditch was starting in 10 minutes and Malfoy still wasn't at the place we agreed to meet. What could possibly be holding him up, aren't Slytherins usually early?

I shifted awkwardly on my feet, the cold weather making it difficult to stand still. I held my new broom up straight next to me as the rest of the Slytherins arrived. We walked over and we were about to start the game and there was still no sign of Malfoy.

He was the seeker, surely he wouldn't be late unless there was something huge stopping him. But when I heard Ginny, that's when I realised it was someone not something stopping him.

I couldn't hear exactly what they were saying but Malfoy looked like a nervous wreck and Ginny looked disappointed. The game was about to start so we all took our positions and began the game.

I gave him a questioning look and watched him roll his eyes. I made a mental note to ask him later and pushed up hard from the ground as soon as I heard the whistle. I shot into the air and flew around the pitch, embracing the adrenaline that pumped through me as always, before actually concentrating on the game.

Me and Malfoy caught sight of the snitch at the same time. It flew out of the quidditch field so we both followed it. The terrible weather meant no one could see us from here. I caught the snitch but before heading back I needed to make things a little more believable.

"Malfoy, take the snitch!"

"What? Potter are you mental!?"

"Listen, it'll raise suspicions if anyone saw Slytherin win against Gryffindor!"

"Wow, thanks Potter." Malfoy sneered with a roll of his eyes.

I handed over the snitch, making sure that Malfoy had it before letting go. I waited a few beats after Malfoy smirked and flew off. I wasn't used to losing but I felt a bit better when I flew back and heard Lee Jordan announce Gryffindor win.

Malfoy clearly was happy to win for once. He flew around the field, only stopping when everyone had landed. I walked back with my Slytherin team, desperately trying not to say anything when they insulted 'That stupid Potter'.

Quidditch was fun, even if I didn't win. But the moment I entered the common room I realised I really needed a shower. I smelt like Quidditch, not the most flattering scent ever. Also definitely not something Malfoy would be expected to smell like.

I ran to the showers, hoping they weren't already occupied. Fortunately they weren't, but the water was freezing. I jumped a little when instead of the soothing warm water, I felt harsh cold water spray onto my back. After a few minutes I realised it wasn't going to warm up and reluctantly decided to step back in.

I reached for the shampoo and had to hold back a snicker when I saw all of Malfoy's shower products. He was like a girl with all of his hair products and his shower gels and bath bombs. I tried the most promising shampoo, his 'coconut infused shampoo' really did smell great.

To get rid of the quidditch smell, I used his body wash with a name that seemed to complex to pronounce. It got rid of the quidditch smell though so I didn't really mind. I rubbed it on my arms and paused when I felt something on my left forearm.

Just under my inner elbow I washed of the remaining bubbles to reveal a large scar. It faintly resembled the shape of the dark mark, but it's colour had completely faded. It was now merely a memory, a painful one for sure, but still nothing more than the past.

I had no idea how I didn't realise it was there. It's faint pink colour was a sharp contrast compared to Malfoy's trademark smooth pale white skin. I looked at it for a few more seconds, remembering the time I last saw it.

"He chose me"  
The words echoed through my mind. Along with the image of Malfoy viciously pulling up his sleeve to reveal the mark. At the time it seemed that Malfoy chose that fate, but I realised later that it was never his choice. After all, if he truly was evil he would've killed Dumbledore.

I'd noticed Malfoy wasn't all bad when a few months ago I was passing a 2nd year Hufflepuff getting bullied. It was Malfoy who stopped the Slytherin bully. I remembered his expression that was sort of inbetween a sneer and a smile.

"The name Malfoy doesn't automatically make me evil, Potter"  
I remembered Malfoy say after acknowledging my shocked face.

I shook my head, attempting to dismiss the thoughts of Malfoy and got out faster than usual, due to the temperature of the water more than anything. I got a green towel and wrapped it round my waist.

After getting changed into Malfoy's pyjamas (which still felt weird) I sat on my bed. I looked towards the door as Blaise came through. My eyes followed him as he visibly sighed and fell onto his bed.

"Blaise?" I asked. His body seemed to tense up as he generated a reply.

"What do you want now, Potter?" He spat.

"What's up with you?" I questioned. Blaise was usually a generally friendly person and it confused me to see him like this.

"Ugh, sorry Harry. It's just that- well basically a lot has been going on recently and well, it's usually Draco who listens to my rants. He's a pretty good listener." He confessed, slightly sheepishly.

"Malfoy? A good listener?" I blurted out, completely irrelevant from the situation. I regretted it as soon as the words left my mouth but it made Blaise laugh.

"Yeah, after the war he changed. He doesn't complain as much or try to be the centre of attention either." Blaise said casually. I smiled a little at that statement, but got rid of it hopefully before Blaise could see.

We laughed for a little while longer, my attempts to make Blaise happier clearly working. After an hour or so we decided to finally get some sleep. Well not before I remembered something.

"Oh, Blaise?" I said while lying on my back, facing the ceiling.

"Yeah?"

"Why the hell does Malfoy use bath bombs?"

 

~~~8~~~

Draco's P.O.V  
A few weeks had passed and thankfully no one had noticed anything strange. The Christmas holidays were here and McGonagall had decided to make arrangements for me and Potter to stay. I was planning to stay anyway seeing as both of my parents were, well absent.

My Father had been put in Azkaban for his loyalty to Lord Voldemort and my Mother had died. I was never close to my Father so I didn't really mind him leaving. On the other hand, I was always close to my Mother.

When she died I had no one left. I had all the money I could ever need, but when the person you love the most dies... well money just doesn't seem as important.

I guess to some extent that's how Potter felt.

Anyway, as heartless as it sounds, I still felt uneasy thinking about my Mother. So I directed my thoughts somewhere else. I thought back to the time my Father was sentenced, and when I was about to be.  
\----------------  
I stood beside my Father, our hands tied behind our backs. Potter stood infront of us with our wands in his hands. When he was asked, Potter had decided to agree with my Father's Azkaban sentence. But when it came to me, something happened.

'I agree with the sentence given to Lucius. But I disagree with Draco's sentence. Draco is innocent.  
\----------------  
For some reason he called me innocent, and with him being the chosen one and all the ministry decided to let me go. I remember trying my hardest not to cry, not to give him the satisfaction of me breaking down right in front of him. But when he came closer and handed my my wand, not once looking away from my eyes, I clenched my jaw andheld my breath. Not willing to break the eye contact.

Of course the second I was alone I fell onto the only chair in the room, and cried like I never had before. It was embarrassing to say the least, but I couldn't help it.

My enemy, 'the chosen one' had just saved my life. Given me another chance. Why he did that I'll never know and I would never ask. To be honest, I hadn't spoken to him at all. Not until Weasley cursed us. I've not even thanked him, I probably should've but it's a little late now.

All these thoughts were too much for what was supposed to be a peaceful Saturday morning. The whole school was rather quiet, most students were at their homes for the holidays.

I really did miss my home. Malfoy Manner was the place I went back to every holiday I had. It felt strange staying at Hogwarts, but it'd be even stranger going to an empty Malfoy Manner. I had a quick breakfast and decided to go for a walk. Partly to clear my mind and partly because there was no one to sit with.

It was freezing outside, and Potter's knitted jumpers and tattered scarves didn't help. Regardless, I continued walking and only stopped to take a seat about 15 minutes of walking.

I've always enjoyed being alone. Organising my thoughts without being interrupted, no one judging me. Of course people judging me or calling me names wasn't a problem now that I was Potter, but if only being him would stop the bigger problems, like my nightmares. I leaned back on the bench and shut my eyes, allowing the cold breeze to rush past me. Being alone was perfect, till someone ruined it as per usual.

"Malfoy?"

"What do you want now, Potter?"

"Can I sit?" He said gesturing to the empty space next to me.

I rolled my eyes in response, and he in return he slumped down next to me.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked.

"Excuse me?"

"You seemed deep in thought, and well I'm bored anyway." He said with a shrug.

"Nothing." I said reluctantly.

"Didn't seem like nothing."

Trust the chosen one to not give up, or shut up, at the right time.

"Well if it makes you shut up, I was thinking about my parents. Now if you were so kind to leave me alo-"

"What about your parents?" He interrupted with a slight smile. Knowing it'd annoy me.

"You know what? I'm leaving." I got up and stubbornly walked off. This was an invasion of privacy and I didn't want to spend a second more than I had to with Potter.

"Do you miss them? Your parents, I mean." Potter asked, barely audible because of the distance I was at.

I stopped in my tracks. Like I said: trust the chosen one to not shut up when he should. My back was facing him, so I took a deep breath and turned around.

He patted the seat where I sat before. I accepted the invitation to sit down, I don't know why I did but we were both bored anyway.

"Do you miss them?" He repeated when I had sat back down.

"Sometimes. Mainly my Mother."

"Why don't you visit her?"

My throat tightened up and my voice was rough and hoarse.

"Oh well she- she died soon after my Father went to Azkaban." I finally spluttered. Cringing at how weak I sounded.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know."

"Well of course you didn't. Why else would you say that." I muttered under my breath. But somehow I felt he heard it.

"If it makes you feel any better, I haven't got any one either." He finally stated. I looked up at him, his blonde hair messy with the wind.

"Why did you save me?" It slipped out faster than I could stop it. Part of me though was happy I finally asked him.

"When?" He asked, clearly clueless as always. Or maybe he was trying to make me say it.

"When I was about to receive a life sentence to Azkaban." I turned away as I said it, but after a few long seconds of waiting I sheepishly turned my head slightly, just enough to see his reaction.

He appeared to think about it for a second. As if he was trying to remember why he saved me in the first place.

"Like I said, you were innocent."

"But I was a death eater."

"Not by choice, am I right?"

"Yeah, but I mean we were enemies. You didn't have to do that."

"Well I could say you saved my life so we're even."

"Hm no, actually you saved my life already. Room of requirement, remember?"

He faced me but turned his gaze to the suddenly quite interesting floor.

"Your mother saved my life too. I couldn't let her lose her husband and then you too." At this point his head was in his hands. He looked at me and caught me staring.

"Thank you." It came out barely a whisper but he heard me. He looked up and smiled at me. The first sincere, proper smile I'd ever received from him.

I half smiled back and we sat together in comfortable silence. Maybe Potter wasn't so bad after all. I thought he'd had advantage of me thanking him but he didn't.

I eventually broke the silence. We'd spoke an awful lot about me, so I changed things around a bit.

"What about you Potter? Who do you miss the most?" I asked in the least menacing tone I could muster.

"Well I definitely miss Sirius and Remus, and also Dumbledore. I guess you could say I miss my parents even though I never got to meet them." He answered with a frown.

"What about the muggles you used to live with?" I asked, he never seemed to talk about his muggle family and I was rather curious.

"Oh, the Dursleys? I've never really considered them family. They hated my parents and hated me too. That's why after the war I went to stay at the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. Where Sirius used to live."

It seemed he didn't want to talk about his muggle family. Usually I'd stop talking at this point, but I continued only because that's exactly what Potter did 10 minutes ago when talking about my parents. Maybe it's petty but this way we were even.

"What did your muggle family do that made you realise they didn't like you?"

"Well they did a lot of things. I had to do all the chores while my cousin was a spoilt brat. I cooked, cleaned and they- nevermind." He snapped, changing his mind instantly.

But something clicked in the back of my mind. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I had a strange feeling. It was the same feeling you get when you're doing a test and you forget the very thing you read simply minutes in advance. It was frustrating to say the least.

I gasped in shock. Realisation hit me all of a sudden, like a quaffle to the stomach. Maybe I was overreacting but what if- maybe the Dursleys hated him more than he wanted to admit.

"Potter, did the Dursleys ever- did they ever hurt you?" The last bit was barely audible but he answered anyway.

"What do you mean?"

"I think you know what I mean already Potter, I saw the scars on your- or my- back."

He sat back and tilted his head skyward.

"I guess I should've realised you'd see them sooner or later. But yeah, that's my uncle Vernon who did that. But it doesn't matter, I don't speak to them or anything now and- Malfoy are you okay?"

I looked at Potter, slightly confused. That was until I felt warm blood slowly fall from my bottom lip. It appears I bit it too hard on my lip when Potter informed me on how he got his scars.

It's something I tend to do when trying not to cry. Despite me getting rid of the habit, I still happen to find my self having to cast a glamour to hide the cut on my lip every now and again.

It brought back memories of my own Father and the consistent crucios I received whenever I failed to do anything 'perfect'. Being a Malfoy and all meant having extremely high standards. So when I failed to meet those standards, a crucio was my Father's favourite punishment.

"Malfoy?"

I snapped out of my day dream and realised I was accidentally ignoring Potter.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine."

He raised an eyebrow in disbelief. I have to admit, I usually am a better liar than this. I racked my brain for a not so subtle change of subject.

"Potter? Do I recall you saying something about 2nd year, when you somehow already knew the way to the Slytherin dorms?"

He fills me in on his 2nd year story. I have to admit, I was pretty impressed.

"Granger made a polyjuice potion in her 2nd year?!" I asked, somewhat skeptically.

"Yeah, and it worked." He replies, almost in awe.

"Bet I could've made it faster." I quickly add. My Malfoy instincts of always aiming to be the best were clearly showing.

We carry on talking, mainly about our previous years. I did not appreciate him bringing up the time I was transfigured into a ferret. All of the 8th year students (and some younger ones) still remember it.

Why in the wizarding world I was talking to Potter like an old friend I would never know. There really wasn't a reason to be mad at each other, and I guess talking about my Mother hit a soft spot. If Malfoys' even have soft spots.

We were just about to head back in, when someone came running up to us.

"Harry! Draco!"

 

~~~9~~~

3rd person P.O.V  
"Harry! Draco!" Mcgonagall called.  
She came towards them at a faster pace than either of them had seen her go before.

"Come to my office at once." She demanded as soon as she was a reasonable distance. She waited for both of the boys to catch up and escorted them to her office.

"Are we in trouble?" Harry asked on the way there. Self consciously fixing his blonde hair on the way in. McGonagall didn't answer, she only told them to take a seat.

They both sat down like they had when they saw she is appearance for the first time after the accident. Two small vials sat on the desk in front of them.

"We believe this potion should return you both back to normality." McGonagall said.

"Will it work?" Draco asked.

"Well we don't know for sure. The worst that can happen is that you both stay as you are now." McGonagall informed.

Both of the boys hastily grabbed their respective vials and opened them. They looked at each other for a split second, before tilting their heads and drinking the small sample of potion in it.

Draco grimaced at the taste and his vision started to swim. Meanwhile Harry coughed and opened his eyes wide in shock.

Both of them felt a rush of magic over their bodies and turned to face each other. Harry's blonde hair started to change, the roots slowly fading into the raven colour it used to be. Whereas Draco's hair went from raven to practically white.

But, as usual it was too good to be true.

Both of the boys looked at each other as their hair colours had changed, but that was it. The magic rush had died down, and neither felt anything happening anymore.

To put it into perspective: Harry still looked like Draco, except his sleek hair was now black. Draco still looked like Harry but now he had a mess of blonde hair on his head.

Both looked rather stange, and McGonagall had to restrain a laugh.

It would confuse the Slytherins if they saw who they thought was Draco but with black hair. The same way it'd confuse the Gryffindors to see that Harry Potter had supposedly dyed his hair platinum blonde.

"Professor?" Harry started, "You said the worst that could happen was that we stay the same. This is far worse than that."

Draco nodded in agreement. He'd never verbally agree with Harry Potter in front of anyone.

"Professor McGonagall, what now?" Draco asked hesitantly.

"I suggest you go back to each other's houses. It isn't ideal, but at the moment there is nothing more to be done. I guess you'll have to wait a little longer for your cure. Thank you boys, you are dismissed."

Draco got up so fast he almost tipped his chair over. It was common knowledge he had a short temper, but recently he'd started to make the decision to leave the room before his temper got the best of him.

Hence why he stormed out before he could say something he'd regret. He stomped all the way to the Gryffindor common rooms and went to his dorm.

He pushed open the door and slammed it as hard as he could. Ignoring anyone and everyone, he went straight to his bed, drew the curtains and got his bag. He desperately needed a distraction and he happened to have a lot of homework to catch up on. Also there was no way he was doing his work in the common room where anyone could see him.

"Malfoy?" Draco heard after hearing the door open.

Draco remained silent. He knew Weasley was going to try and talk to him, following the whole storming through the common room and door slamming drama he'd created.

Draco snapped his head up from his charms essay as he saw the curtains move ever so slightly.

"Malfoy?" Weasley repeated. When Draco ignored him yet again, he slowly opened the curtain.

"I heard the door slam an- what in Merlin's beard happened to your hair!?" He said in an utterly confused tone.

"Cure didn't work." Draco muttered. Not wanting to have any company at the current time.

Ron completely ignored Draco's agitated expression and had the nerve to laugh. He tried to stifle it but Draco really was a strange sight. However, it was a mistake that Ron would have to repay. Laughing at Draco's current state found Ron at the receiving end to one of Draco's not so friendly spells.

"What are you laughing at?" Draco spat.

"Nothing."

"Get out. Now."

"But-"

"GET OUT." Draco's temper had finally got the best of him. He stood up, shaking with rage and instinctively grabbed his wand.

Ron, realising his mistake too soon, ran down to the common room as fast as his legs could take him. Surely, he thought, Malfoy wouldn't want to make a scene.

But when Draco was this mad, there really was to limit to what he could do. He followed Ron to the common room which was quickly attracting more pupils by the second.

The room soon became loud with people voicing their thoughts on why Harry had dyed his hair blonde, and why he was having a fight with his best friend.

"Ma- Harry stop!" Ron shouted as Draco pushed him into one of the stone walls and put the tip of his wand to his throat.

"Why should I?" Draco sneered, taking advantage of his authority over Ron at this point.

"People will realise your not Harry!" He whispered, making sure only Draco heard him.

"So what, at this point I really don't care." Draco snarled.

Draco stepped back a little, but not for Ron's benefit. He aimed and cast a quick hex that made Ron fall to the ground.

Draco crouched down to Ron's level. The room hushed to murmured whispers and spoke to Ron, loud enough for plenty of people to hear.

"This is what happens when you mix with the wrong sort, Weasley."

"What do you mean wrong sort?"

The red haired boy stumbled and stood back up. He nervously grabbed his wand in defence and held it up. Unfortunately though, his reactions weren't nearly as fast as Draco's. After all, Draco was used to deflecting the constant crucios from his Father.

"St-stupefy!" Ron called, only for the spell to be deflected by a single wave of Draco's wand.

Draco was about to cast another hex, this one worse than the last. But his attention was taken the last minute by none other than Hermione and Ginny.

They walked into the common room and stared in shock at the scene before them. Hermione of course knew it was Draco but Ginny was utterly clueless. Also he now had blonde hair which no doubt added to the shock.

"Harry! What happened?" Exclaimed Ginny. She walked over to the two boys and stood inbetween them, trying to break up the fight.

Draco again just waved his wand and sent Ginny right to the other side of the common room. She wasn't hurt but she was almost as angry as Draco.

Ron ran to his little sister. He may have been in a fight but Ginny was more important. Draco seized the opportunity.

"Levicorpus!" Draco shouted. His face remained expressionless as Ron was lifted into the air by his ankle. He kept him in the air, surprised at how no one had dared to challenge him yet. Gryfinndor's were meant to be courageous and yet here Ron was still floating in the air he thought.

After almost half a minute someone finally took action, it was Hermione. She put her library books to a side and joined Draco and Ron in the middle of the room.

"Stop fighting this instant!" She demanded, but she was ignored. Draco smiled slyly and before Ron could shout a word of protest, he cast yet another spell.

"Serpensortia!"

A snake emerged from the tip of Draco's wand. It fell to the floor and hissed menacingly. It slithered towards the crowd of people.

"Haven't got Potter to save you now, Weasley?" Draco said. Knowing that many people had heard him.

"Reducto!"

The crowd looked from the snake to Hermione, who had yet again been the only one to take action against Draco.

"Rictumsempra!" Hermione called. But again Draco's reflexes proved to be the best as he deflected it with a simple 'protego'.

"Petrificus totalus." Everyone gasped at Ron who had also finally started to try and help. He stood beside Hermione and thought he'd got Draco till he heard,

"Impedimenta."

Draco was clearly a better duellist than Ron as he succeeded in deflecting and casting another spell faster than anyone could react. Ron froze for a few seconds, the spell taking effect.

Ron regained his normal state again and he stood with Hermione, trying to gain the upper hand against Draco.

"You're losing already you filthy mudblood." Draco commented after deflecting hexes from Hermione and Ron at the same time. At the current point though, Ron and Hermione were extremely close and Ron only grew frustrated with that comment.

"That's rich coming from the bloody death eater." Ron fired back, catching Draco (and everyone else) of balance.

The room went silent and the fighting stopped. Ron covered his mouth with his hands as if he regretted what he had just said, but it was too late. A few Gryffindors ran out, presumably to get a professor.

Barely 2 minutes later, McGonagall briskly walked through, making everyone go to their dormitories apart from the not so golden trio.

"I expected better, from all of you."

"But professor, he sta-"

"Enough! No excuses will make up for the damage all of you have created."

The three of them looked down to the floor, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. Each of them muttered things like 'that's not fair' or 'I didn't start it' when receiving their detentions and house point reductions.

Harry, who was completely unaware of the drama in the Gryffindor common room, was in his dorm. He was getting changed and noticed yet another one of Draco's scars. If the light didn't reflect off it he may have not noticed it was there at all.

He managed to sneak past everyone with the help of his invisibility cloak which was in his bag. He happened to take it up with him to McGonagall's office, and used the cloak to avoid any unwanted attention.

A thin faint silver line crossed his chest. He looked at it in the mirror, recalling the fact it was his fault that the scar was even there. He regretted using Sectumsempra on Draco, especially when he didn't know what it did and he also didn't know none of what happened was Draco's fault.

He woke up from his day dream when he heard someone enter his dorm. He looked to see Blaise.

"McGonagall wants to see y-" Blaise started. His jaw dropped as he looked at Harry, unable to find any words.

"Cure didn't work." Harry informed.

"Oh."

"You can at least pretend it isn't *that* bad." Harry joked while getting his invisibility cloak and heading out of the door. He walked past Blaise who was it again staring in shock.

Harry smiled to himself while walking down the dungeon corridors. Completely oblivious to what he was about to hear.

 

~~~10~~~

Draco's P.O.V  
Potter entered the office not long after me, Weasley and mudblood. He came in smiling till he saw me frowning, Weasel giving me dirty looks and mudblood crying.

"What happened?" He asked Professor McGonagall.

"Well Draco and your friends got in a little fight. It seems that too much has been said, we must inform your houses of the situation." The headmistress answered.

It was during dinner when McGonagall requested to make a quick speech. The rumours had spread like wild fire, ranging from Potter being a death eater, to me cursing him. She stood up, everyone stopped eating.

"Due to recent events, it's only fair I explain the truth. Many rumours are spreading and I wish to put them straight. During one of Professor Crossley's defence lessons, Ronald Weasley cast a spell that went terribly wrong. It hit two of our students and switched their appearances. The two students took each other's places in an effort to minimise disruption. These two students are in fact Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. The first cure attempt led to Draco and Harry still looking like each other but with their own hair colours. I have now decided to return Harry and Draco to their own houses now that there is no need for them to try and minimise disruption."

I stood up from the Gryffindor table as soon as McGonagall had finished. Everyone was silent, but I didn't really mind. I strutted over to the Slytherin table and stood beside Potter.

"Move it." I decided to sit with my friends now that there was no need for me to socialise with those stupid Gryffindors. He sat there for some reason refusing to move it seemed.

"Move. I'm not spending another second with those stupid Gryffindors."  
I repeated.

"Well maybe if you asked a bit more politely..."

Typical Potter, trying to be the smart one. Again.

"Whatever." I sat down next to Blaise and Theo anyway, With Potter facing me.

"Why is he still here?" I asked Blaise, completely ignoring Potter's presence.

"Dunno, guess he wants to sit with his new friends. Just like you want to sit with your friends." Blaise said with a shrug and a slight smile.

Potter smiled in agreement. It seemed he and Blaise really were becoming friends. And here I thought he'd never want to socialise with a Slytherin unless necessary.

I continued eating, stealing a quick glance at Potter every now and again. I quickly finished and stood up.

"Potter, are you sleeping in the Gryffindor dorms or?"

"Actually I'd like to stay where I've been sleeping recently." He said, laughing with Blaise.

"I am not sleeping in the Gryffindor dorms, Potter."

"Well I mean the floor is always free."

"Don't be ridiculous. I am not sleeping on the floor." I snapped back. Somewhat insulted at that comment.

Potter just ran out of the great hall without another word. I quickly caught onto what he was doing and ran after him. There was no way I'd let him get into my bed first.

By the time I'd got there though, he was already sitting on my bed. Smiling he said,  
"Like I said, the floor is still free."

"As if."

"Where are you sleeping then?" He asked, and to be honest I had no idea.

"Common room." I replied. Not that it'd be comfy, but I couldn't risk Weasley hexing me in my sleep.

"Okay then. Night Malfoy."

"Whatever." And with that I exited the dorm and curled up on one of the plush green arm chairs. I got a few strange looks as people came in but I managed to fall asleep soon enough.

Draco. Come.

Mother? Father?

I gingerly stepped towards my Mother. A look of sorrow in her eyes. She cupped my face in her hands.

'It'll all be over soon' she said before leaving me with my Father.

A look of sheer pride took over his face and he lead me to a room. A large table in the centre with Him at the head. The Dark Lord. My breathing quickened as I continued to walk ever so slowly towards him. The Dark Lord rose from his seat and his snake slithered all around me, hissing continuously.

The Dark Lord's hand closed around his wand as he stood only a few feet away from me.

'Crucio' he whispered. His face remained motionless as I fell to the ground. I yelled in pain, feeling a rush of relief when it stopped. The agonising few seconds of the cruciatus curse made my body ache even after it finished. Shaking, I stood up and he grabbed my left arm. Pushing the tip of his wand into my skin. I tried to pull away but his grip was too strong. I could feel the rush of dark magic in my veins as I looked in horror at my arm.

A skull started to form, with a snake twisting it's way down towards my wrist. The pain, and the whole event caused me to collapse.

I shot up from the arm chair and grabbed my wand. I relaxed slightly when I remembered it was only a nightmare. My breathing was still heavy and my heart was still racing. It was only a nightmare, but it was also a memory.

I cast a tempus charm and saw it was only 2am. The nightmares had stopped a week ago but now they'd come back and I was afraid to fall back asleep. So I did the one thing that I used to do when the nightmares were too bad.

I crept out, navigating the twisting dungeon corridors with ease. I made my way outside and opened the bag I took with me last second. It had everything I could possibly need for the few hours alone.

I took out my jacket, and sat on an area of grass not far from the lake. The water reflected the light of the almost full moon. I opened my bag again and got out a defence against the dark arts book.  
'How to cast a patronus'

"Lumos" I whispered, allowing myself to read the page. Many people in my year were capable of casting a patronus, I felt like I should be able too.

Half an hour passed. I still wasn't tired at this point but I was growing more anxious by the second. I felt as if I was being watched. I sat up, and looked around me, something caught my eye.

I shone my light towards the moment and something shifted again.  
"Who's there?" I ask.

Silence fills the air around me and I decide I must be so tired I'm seeing things. That is until I hear a sneeze. I turn my head to the sound and reach towards the direction I heard it in. I could swear I felt something before it pulled away.

So I pretend that I'm going back to reading, and I suddenly grab the thing I felt and pulled it. I pull a velvety material and drag it. I almost wish I didn't at that point.

I hold the material and come to the conclusion it's an invisibility cloak before confronting the bewildered Potter in front of me.

"How did you-?"

"- You sneezed and moved far to much. If you're going to use this cloak, at least use it properly."

Watching Potter was like watching a mirror that doesn't obey your every move. I watched him when he laughed awkwardly to ease the silence. His blonde hair falling over his fa-

"Blonde hair?!" I shouted my thoughts instead of limiting them to my head.

"Wha- Oh yeah! That's what I came to talk to you about!"

"Hm sure thing."

"It was!"

"Well now you've said it, get lost."

"Jeez, calm down Malfoy." He laughed. For some reason, he was amused at me getting all worked up. He flashed his (or my) perfect white teeth while smiling. Silently, I thought maybe I should smile more. I look far better smiling rather than frowning as usual.

"Malfoy? You've zoned out for the third time in 10 minutes. What's up?"

"Nothing, just tired." I lied. As if I was going to tell him that I thought I looked better smiling.

"Why are you up anyway? And what's that in your hand?" I asked, signalling to the piece of parchment in his hand.

"Oh it's a map of Hogwarts. Tells me where everyone is." He replied casually. Almost as if owning something like that was a common thing.

"Why are you awake?" I asked again.

"Couldn't sleep. What about you?"

"Couldn't sleep either." I said. Potter would probably bring it up every 2 minutes if he ever found out I still got nightmares.

"What're you reading?" He snatched the book away from me and cast lumos to read the title on the front.

"I still can't cast a patronus." I explained. Almost too quietly for him to hear.

"I can help if you want."

"Why on Earth would you want to help me? I mean I've just had a huge argument with your two best friends and well it's not like we've ever got on and-" I started to rant a little, until he cut me off.

"-Malfoy. Do you want any help or not? It's not like I've got anything to do anyway."

"Fine." I huffed. Showing him I wasn't pleased. To be honest though, I really could use the help.

We spent another 2 hours studying in the moonlight. We read the instructions and after what felt like ages, he let me give it a go. Potter specifically told me to think of a happy memory, the only problem was that I couldn't think of anything powerful enough.

I racked my mind for any memory remotely more happy than the rest. I thought of my childhood, before my dark mark, before Voldemort ruined everything. I remembered once when I was around 8, I was with my Mother, just the two of us. We weren't doing anything important, just enjoying each other's company and living normally for once.

I smiled in recollection of the memory, deciding this was the one I was going to choose. I closed my eyes, images of me and my Mother filling my mind.

"Expecto patronum!"

I opened my eyes and nothing happened. No light, no patronus. Disapoined and slightly embarrassed, I turned to Potter. I looked at him and he didn't really seem that fazed.

"I didn't expect it to work the first time. Surely you didn't."

"Well I usually get things to work the first time." I shrugged.

"This is different. It's far more advanced than anything else we've done in class." Potter explained for what sounded like the 10th time.

I wasn't giving up though, so I allowed memories to full up my head again. I tried something else though. Maybe thinking of my Mother didn't work because when I think about her now, I usually feel sad or angry. So I thought to the last time I felt truly happy. I thought of Hogwarts, the first time I entered. Being admired or hated, feeling above everyone (that didn't make me happy anymore but did at the time). Always getting attention. Picking on Potter. Being put in Slytherin, getting high marks in everything, Hogsmeade trips, and laughing with my best friends.

"Expecto Patronum!"

A faint light emerged from the tip of my wand. It glowed for a second before dying down. I was about to whine in protest until the light re-emerged and it filled the area around me. A wispy white light flew around, twirling and twisting to create my patronus.

I stared in awe at what I'd finally managed to do. I wondered if everyone else felt like I did right now.  I grinned as the light from my wand grew brighter till it formed an animal. My patronus.

"Malfoy! You did it on your second try!" Potter was laughing with me at this point. It reminded me of when I saw him run out of the room of requirement, gleaming with joy. He really seemed to like teaching.

I never thought I'd be here. Casting a patronus, at 5am with my 'enemy'. I felt on top of the world, I felt truly happy.

 

~~~11~~~

Harry's P.O.V  
Malfoy's patronus lit up both of our ecstatic faces. I expected it to be something like a bird or a cat maybe. But I was far off.

I watched his face as he realised what animal the white light was forming. A large majestic white wolf stood before both of us. It ran around the both of us, enclosing us in a circle of the silver light. It appeared to howl before running off and slowly fading.

Malfoy tilted his head back and looked up to the stars. His face still had a look of pure joy plastered on it.

"Thanks, Potter." Malfoy said, still panting after practically jumping with joy.

"No problem."

He stopped and seemed to consider saying something, but closing his mouth only to open it again.

"Do you think... would you want to do this again?" Malfoy asked, signalling between the two of us.

I thought about his offer for a second. The two of us have never spoke properly to each other. Maybe it would be a good idea to get to know Malfoy more than the annoying little bully I used to see him as.

"Sure. I mean whenever both of us can't sleep we might as well, right?" I said. Not wanting him to think that I was actually happy that he offered in the first place.

"We should head back inside before anyone realises we're both not there." Malfoy pointed out.

I waited for him to pack up and we both went back inside. Of course neither of us wanted to be spotted with the other at this time, so with the help of my invisibility cloak I followed Malfoy back to the dungeons.

He took his spot on the sofa and lay down, after all there was still half an hour till we needed to get up. I went back to his bed upstairs and sat down. I decided to get ready early and inform McGonagall about the fact the 'cure' she'd given us previously didn't last more than a few days.

Today was also a Hogsmeade trip so I didn't want to miss that. I made myself presentable and managed to speak to McGonagall and get back inside the dorm without anyone besides Malfoy knowing.

He refused to wear any of my 'pathetic muggle' clothes so we both ended up wearing something from his expensive closet. Malfoy wore a green jumper (obviously) with a long grey coat. I dressed a little more casually wearing just a white jumper since it was only a little cold outside.

When Malfoy was out of the room brushing his teeth or something me and Blaise began to talk.

"So Harry, how come you slept here last night? I know you're way closer with your Gryffindor mates."

"Don't tell anyone, but to be honest it's only because Malfoy wanted to sleep in here so bad and it's clear I'm a little stubborn. So I wasn't just going to let him sleep where he wanted that easily."

He laughed and Malfoy chose that moment to walk in.

"What're you laughing at?" He asked, frowning.

"It doesn't matter, you coming down for breakfast?" Blaise replied.

"Yeah, what about you Potter?" Malfoy asked, a hint of venom in his voice.

"I was thinking I might spend the day with Ron and Hermione." I said unsure as to what reaction I should expect. After Blaise shrugged and Malfoy rolled his eyes, I made my way to the great hall to meet Ron and Hermione.

I ran down the stairs and into the dungeon corridors, only just managing to get to the great hall. I was practically gleaming as I walked into the hall towards the Gryffindor table. I received a few strange side glances as I sat down, but everyone realised it was just me soon enough.

"Bloody hell, Harry you look awful!" Ron laughed.

"I see your hair is blonde again." Hermione added.

"Yeah, but enough about my situation. What's been happening while I've been distracted?" I steered the conversation away, feeling a little uncomfortable speaking about Malfoy.

"Well Ginny was absolutely fuming till she realised it was Malfoy all along, and well I think she still has a crush on you mate. Been sayin' stuff like 'oh how could any of us think Harry would do something like that?'" Ron said in a muffled voice since he was eating and speaking at the same time as usual.

"Speaking of Ginny-" I whispered in a low voice as she entered the great hall. She came over to where we were and sat next to me.

"Hi Harry, is it okay if I speak to you?" She asked.

"Um yeah, I've finished anyway."

She got up from where she was sitting and walked straight out of the hall. I followed after her, agreeing to tell Hermione and Ron what happened later. I caught up with her and caught Malfoy's eye for a second, a questioning look on his face.

Ginny entered an empty classroom and sat on a table. I closed the door after me and followed suit, sitting on the desk opposite her.

"So what did you want to speak about?" I asked rather awkwardly.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go Hogmeade with me and the rest of the Gryffindors."

"Yeah, of course. I was going to spend the day with you anyway."

"Oh, just though you might want to spend today with those... Slytherins." She spat.

"What?"

"You seemed to like spending last night in the dungeons."

"What do you mean, Ginny?"

"Nevermind. Got to go, bye!" She swiftly turned around and headed in the other direction.

I sat there for a second and Ron and Hermione came out of the hall. I started walking, showing them I'd prefer not to say anything right now.

Why on Earth was Ginny getting jealous. It's not like we were together or anything. I knew she had a crush on me but I didn't get why me becoming friends with Blaise or practically turning into Malfoy was a problem with her.

I carried on walking, not entirely sure where but Ron and Hermione followed me anyway. After a few minutes we found ourselves in the Gryffindor common room. I fell onto a sofa and sighed heavily.

"What happened with Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Not entirely sure, I think she's jealous that we've not been spending that much time together because of my situation."

Seamus, Dean and Neville came shortly after we did. They appeared to be leaving and we planned to go with them. So we wrapped up the conversation and quickly got jackets on. We also waited for some of the girls who were coming with us. Ginny included.

On the way there I noticed Ron and Hermione holding hands. I knew they both liked each other and were very close but neither of them had done anything of the sort. To be honest I'm happy they started showing each other their feelings, it's about time!

But besides from that, I noticed something else. At the current moment in time I still looked identical to Malfoy. Most people from school knew who I was, but the rest of the witches and wizards thought I was Malfoy. I thought he'd get attention on the streets, but not like this.

Wherever I went, people moved out of my way. They began to whisper things. I hated every second. Also they'd be wondering where Harry Potter was, since they clearly wouldn't be able to tell that I was actually Harry.

I tried to forget by engaging in conversation with the rest of the Gryffindors. It didn't really work but I was used to getting strange looks of people.

All of us -me, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Ginny and Lavender- went straight for a butterbeer. We sat on a huge round table and soon enough all of us were deep in conversation with our butterbeers in front of us.

"What's got you grinning like an idiot?" Seamus asked Ron. Ron had been grinning all day now that I thought of it. Since morning he seemed to be happier than usual but I had no idea why.

"Well," Ron started, looking at Hermione for approval and only continuing once she nodded in agreement. "Me and Hermione are officially together!"

Everyone cheered and shouted comments like 'it's about time' or 'you weren't already?'

After the mention of couples, Ginny kept on looking at me. Like she expected me to do something. I didn't do anything till she set her butterbeer down and stood up.

"Harry." She said firmly, grasping everyone's attention.

"Yeah?"

"While we're on the topic of couples, I was wondering if you wanted to be my boyfriend?"

The table went silent and naturally, everyone looked at me. I thought for a few seconds and came to a conclusion.

"Sure." I smiled. Before the whole looking like Malfoy thing, me and Ginny were actually close. Besides she liked me and I was pretty sure I liked her back. After all I didn't like anyone else.

She sat back down, presumably not doing anything else since the thought of kissing me while I looked like Malfoy was out of the question.

We sat there for another hour or so before heading out to a few other places. Wherever I went I still received strange looks and people still whispered things when I passed by. If Malfoy had to go though this everyday then I have no idea how he goes out at all.

I wondered how Malfoy was getting on, I hoped he wasn't getting swamped by questions on why he was with the Slytherins.

Not 2 minutes after I thought of that, I saw Malfoy in the middle of a crowd. Questions were being thrown at him from every direction and they only stopped when they saw me approaching.

"Finally! Come help me out at least!" Malfoy shouted from the middle of the commotion. This caused the crowd to murmur, Harry calling Draco for help was definitely something new.

I walked over to where Malfoy was standing and the questions were being thrown at us again. Some of the questions really were bizarre.

"Is he under the imperius curse?"

"Why aren't they with their own friends?"

"Why is Harry associating with a boy like him?"

I groaned in frustration and pushed through the crowd. Malfoy following me grateful for an escape route. The crowd followed us with Rita Skeeter right at the front. She pestered us non stop along with everyone else till I remembered my cloak was still in my bag. I quickly grabbed my cloak and turned the corner with Malfoy and pulled the cloak over the both of us.

We watched as the crowd ran past us, thinking we had ran all the way down. I pulled the cloak off us after we both thought everyone had disappeared.

We stood in silence before looking at each other and laughing. It was a pretty funny experience. We walked back to where our two friendship groups had joined while looking for us. They parted the second they saw us and we decided to call it a day and go back.

I thought of going to the Slytherin dorms but realised I had no reason and went to the Gryffindor dorms instead. I got ready for bed but subconsciously grabbed the marauder's map.

I cast lumos under my covers and looked at the map. I opened it and looked at the dungeons. 'Draco Malfoy' was staying still, presumably asleep.

I didn't want to admit it, but I was hoping to maybe spend another night with someone else instead of staring at the ceiling all night.

For the record, Malfoy wasn't bad company. But tonight I'd have to try and get to sleep which probably won't work. After all, I still couldn't easily get to sleep. The smallest sound or slightest movement caused me to sit up, anxious for the next 10 minutes. Also the nightmares didn't help. The second I finally drifted into sleep, my mind was swamped with memories of anything bad. From the Dursleys to facing Voldemort in the forbidden forest, to watching Dumbledore die.

I continued to watch the map and slowly fell into an uneasy sleep. I turned in my bed, memories of the past invading my mind. I looked into Sirius' eyes, the laughter fading from his face just like the life fading out his eyes. My breathing became faster and heavier and soon I was awake, looking at the ceiling again.

Just a dream.

But what wasn't a dream, was the name 'Draco Malfoy' on the marauder's map. The name that wasn't in the dungeons but instead, near the lake where we were the night before.

I checked the time, only 2:19 am. I grabbed my cloak and whispered a 'mischief managed' before walking right out of the doors without a second thought.

 

~~~12~~~

3rd person P.O.V  
Harry was still under his cloak, almost at the spot where he was last night. He walked a little faster, slowly jogging and then started running. It wasn't like he was in a rush, to be fair even Harry didn't know why he was running. But he continued running anyway till he was just a few feet away from Draco.

He stopped when he was close enough, but soon saw Draco wasn't awake. It seemed he must've fallen asleep while reading one of his books. His face was facing sideways but he kept shifting.

Harry watched as Draco continued to turn, moving more quickly by the second. He watched as Draco began to mumble and mutter in his sleep. He watched as Draco seemed to be battling a nightmare, something that Harry had done only too many times before.

"Malfoy?" Harry whispered, attempting to wake Draco from his nightmare.

"Malfoy?" He said a bit more urgently, shaking his arm a little.

But Draco wouldn't wake. Harry shook Draco's shoulders gently, watching as the familiar raven hair fell on Draco's scarred forehead.

"Malfoy wake up!" Harry was shaking Draco's shoulders a little more now but whatever nightmare Draco was having, it was too strong.

"Draco wake up!" Harry said louder, with a slight urgency in his voice. Harry stopped shaking Draco when he realised he accidentally used his first name. But Draco stirred in his sleep, relaxing slightly, reacting to the use of his first name.

"Draco? Are you awake?"

"Har- I mean Potter?"

"Yeah." Harry smiled.

"Why are you here?" Draco questioned. Sitting up quickly, a little embarrassed that Harry of all people caught him like that.

"I saw you on my map and figured I might as well join you. But you were asleep, having a nightmare I think. That's why I woke you up." Harry explained.

"Oh, right. I must've fallen asleep."

"Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were having a pretty bad nightmare."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Draco admitted.

"I get them too."

Draco looked up from the floor. He looked at Harry, expecting a hint of sarcasm or amusement but seeing none.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

They both sat there, unsure what to say.

"What're you reading this time?" Harry said, breaking the slightly awkward silence.

Draco picked up the book and showed Harry the front cover. He only lasted a few seconds though since the book was huge and no doubt quite heavy.

"Advanced potion making? I must say that sound extremely interesting." Harry joked, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Well I need to get the best results in my N.E.W.T.S somehow." Draco sighed, he seemed as interested as Harry was in the book that lay in front of him. He usually loved potions but he wasn't really feeling 'studious'.

He shut the book after marking the page and turned so he was fully facing Harry.

"Do you want to play a game?" He asked.

"Like what?" Harry said, raising one eyebrow.

"Hm, what about Truth or Dare?" Draco suggested.

"Okay then, you can ask first."

"Truth or Dare, Potter?"

"Dare." Harry said with a grin.

"I dare you to sneak into the kitchens and bring two sandwiches back."

Harry swiftly grabbed his cloak and went, faster than Draco could shout any words of disagreement about being invisible a form of cheating.

Draco reopened his book and only managed read another two pages till he could hear Harry panting. He looked up and saw Harry smiling with two sandwiches in his hands.

Draco snatched one out of Harry's hands and tried to hold back a laugh when he heard Harry whine in protest.

"Hey, I earned that!" Harry complained.

"Truth." Draco said, ignoring Harry's complaints with a sly smile.

"Why did you start a fight with Ron and Hermione that day?"

Draco stopped smiling and glared at Harry. He was almost going to deny starting the fight but he muttered an answer.

"He laughed at me and called me a death eater."

"What?!"

"But I guess I said some stuff I shouldn't have too." Draco admitted, avoiding eye contact at all costs. The old Draco wouldn't have ever said that, but he'd changed and Harry saw this.

"What did you say?"

"You only get to ask one question, Potter. Now truth or dare?"

"Fine. Truth."

"Crush?"

"Intriguing choice, Malfoy," Harry began, only just holding in a laugh, "I'm actually with Ginny at the moment."

"What the Weaselette?"

"Yes. Now truth or dare."

"How long have you been with the Weaselette?" Draco asked.

"Since the Hogsmeade trip."

Draco nodded his head. It made sense, Harry and Ginny were similar in many ways and were already close.

"Truth." Draco finally answered.

"Crush?" Harry said. Copying Draco's previous question.

"Don't have one." Draco said in the most monotone voice possible. Almost as if he's said that particular sentence many times.

"There must be someone who's caught your eye." Harry said, raising one eyebrow.

"No, Nobody at all."

Harry didn't believe Draco but he knew better than to keep asking. Instead he lay down on the grass and faced the stars. He saw from the corner of his eye, Malfoy had lay down on his stomach and continued to read. They stayed in the comfortable silence for a while before they decided it was best to go back.

"See you later, Potter." Draco said, turning back to look at Harry before going to the dungeons.

Harry gave him a slight smile back, so small that he wasn't sure if Draco saw it. He slipped his cloak over his head and slowly walked back. He whispered the password with his cloak still on, gaining a confused look from the fat lady before being granted access.

He took his cloak off and lazily walked over to the dorms. Harry sat on his bed and took his shoes off before even noticing the figure sitting in front of him.

"Where were you?" Ron asked.

"Had a nightmare and went for a walk."

"How long have you been out?"

"Only a few minutes." Harry lied. He felt bad lying to Ron, someone he had shared everything with since they first met. But some things were best kept hidden. Also after their fight, if Ron knew Harry was talking with Draco he'd probably lose it.

Despite there being a few hours left, Harry knew it was pointless trying to get any sleep and instead headed for a quick shower.

Everything was relatively quiet and Harry thought this was normal. That was until he went to breakfast and noticed the whispering. He sat down in his usual place and started eating ignoring the stares. It was only when he looked at the daily prophet that had just dropped onto his lap that he realised why people were staring.

The front headline stared at him in large bold black letters.

'Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy- terrible accident or planned plot?'  
Thanks to an unnamed source, the daily prophet now know that the former death eater, Draco Malfoy, and Harry Potter were subject to an unfriendly curse. One of their supposed classmates had mistakenly cast the wrong spell to switch their appearances. They remain uncured.  
Wether the classmate was under the influence of the imperius curse is still unknown. Updates will follow, Rita Skeeter.

Harry looked up, a frown taking over his features. He looked towards the Slytherin table, but it was much harder to spot Draco when he had black hair instead of blonde.

Draco however found it easy to spot Harry, as he always sat in the same place and his new blonde hair was more than easy to spot. After a few minutes Harry finally spotted him too, they looked at each other for a few seconds.

Harry was about to leave it and carry on with his day. Until he heard a student comment something in the otherwise very quiet great hall.

"None of this would've happened if Harry put Draco in Azkaban where he belongs."

It appears Draco also heard this rather obnoxious comment and decided it was a good time to leave. He abruptly stood up and left without saying another word.

Harry on the other hand didn't want anymore rumours going around so he stayed where he was. Ginny took a seat next to him and started talking about Quidditch. Usually Harry was quite interested in any Quidditch talk, but he was distracted.

"Uh, gotta go Ginny."

"What? We still have 10 minutes."

"Well- I forgot to do finish my... my charms essay!" Harry quickly made up.

"Oh, okay then. See you later I guess."

But by now, Harry was already out of his seat. He ran to his dorm and collected his invisibility cloak. He thought multiple times the complete stupidity of this sudden idea. It was absolutely absurd.

Why was he out of all the people in the school, checking on Malfoy? Even Malfoy's best friends weren't moving.

Besides he lied to Ginny for no reason at all. It wasn't his job to make sure Malfoy was okay. Despite all these thoughts, Harry still muttered the password for the Slytherin common room, remembering it from when he heard Blaise say it.

He crept in, avoiding the few first years and making sure he wasn't breathing too loudly. Harry walked to where he slept during the first nights of the transformation. He pushed the door opened but it was locked.

He knocked once, then twice. After almost giving up and going to his first lesson, he heard movement from the other side of the door. He heard a sharp click, and then shuffled out of the way when he saw Draco's confused face.

"Who's there?"

Harry of course didn't reply, but instead quickly stepped inside while the door was open. He stood in the corner of the room so there was a really small chance of Draco bumping into him.

He stayed where he was, breathing as quietly as possible as Draco closed and locked the door again. Harry knew he was going to be late, but he was too curious for his own good.

Draco sat on his bed with a frustrated sigh. He pulled out a thick, leather notebook and sat at a desk with a quill and ink next to him. Harry desperately wanted to see what Draco was writing, but he knew if he went that close, Draco would hear him breathing or hear his footsteps.

For about 5 minutes, the room was silent apart from the occasional sigh or mumble from Draco. Most of the time Harry was too far away to hear what Draco was mumbling but when he did, they were little phrases. Harry suspected he was saying what he was writing.

Finally Draco placed his leather notebook back in his bag, and slung his bag over one shoulder. He quickly looked into the mirror, ruffling his hair a little and making sure he looked reasonably presentable.

Harry grew a little impatient and ran out of the door as soon as Draco opened it. He knew he was already 10 minutes late but it wasn't like he loved herbology anyway.

He ran into the corridors, pulling his cloak off as he went. Unfortunately he had herbology with the Slytherins. Meaning Draco was right behind him without Harry even realising.

"Potter? Why were you under that cloak again?"

"I was spying on Ron?" He said, except it came out sounding like a question.

"Work better on your lying skills, Potter" Draco said with an eye roll.

Harry rushed off to herbology. He was already late and didn't want to carry on this conversation. Also he didn't want to arrive late with Draco of all people.

Draco, unlike Harry, didn't run to class. He continued walking and therefore arrived an additional 2 minutes later. Barely anyone batted an eyelid, and the lesson continued.

Every once in a while, Draco looked up to see Harry staring back. He ignored it and the day continued normally.

The only thing different was that both boys, unaware that the other was feeling the same way, were both secretly waiting for the night. Hoping the other would be awake.

 

~~~13~~~

Draco's P.O.V  
I couldn't wait for tonight. 2am with Potter was the only time I laughed openly or acted more like my true self. It was crazy, but he was really good company. Even after all I've put him and his best friends through, somehow he still tries to spend time with me.

I don't know if he'd consider us friends. But I'd certainly say we weren't enemies anymore. The only flaw in this was that I was beginning to feel a little tired. Losing hours of sleep wasn't helping, but I had no other way to escape the nightmares.

Using dreamless sleep potion was almost worse. I tried it for a week once and although I didn't wake once, at the end of the week I couldn't concentrate or even hold a conversation.

In the end I gave up and decided to just have a few hours of sleep and stay up the rest of the night. I know it wasn't the best idea but I just resorted to taking naps on the weekend. But now there was no hesitation about what I was going to do about my nightmares. Staying up with Potter who went through the exact same thing every night. I liked it more than I cared to admit.

After dinner I strolled back to the dungeons, I smiled as I thought I only had a few more hours left to wait. I was only a few minutes away from the portrait that led to the Slytherin common rooms when someone grabbed my collar from behind.

I was dragged into an empty corridor and as I looked around me I saw 5 other students. I quickly grabbed my wand and held it out but they all just looked at each other and mirrored the action.

3 of them were Gryffindors and the other 2 were Ravenclaws. They stood around me with their wands out, looking at me. I was about to just head back through the door I was pulled though but I heard one of them whisper a spell and felt a sharp pain on my arm.

One of the Gryffindors cast a shallow cutting spell and aimed it at me. I had no idea what their problem was but I wasn't enjoying this in the slightest. No one hurts me and gets away with it.

"What's your problem?" I shout, addressing all of them.

"You're the problem here, Malfoy." A ravenclaw replied.

"Great, now we've established that, I'll be on my way." I said back, rather angrily.

I reached for the door knob and one of them tried to send another shallow cutting spell my way. But after that first attempt, I was alert and deflected it without even looking at them.

I walked out of the door and felt rather pleased with my self for sorting that out. Until I heard one of them shout 'expelliarmus'.

My wand was pulled out of my hand and into the hand of the Ravenclaw who pocketed it. All five of them came up to me and somehow dragged me back to that corridor. Only this time I had no form of defence.

I was fuming that I didn't realise they'd catch me off guard. Now they had the upper hand. Again lost in my thoughts, led the 5 students to take advantage of my lack of attention and they locked the doors.

I promised myself I wouldn't lose it, that I wouldn't get so furious that I can't think straight. After all, I knew more dark magic than all of them combined and I wouldn't hesitate trying a few spells on them if it really was necessary.

It shocked me that these students seemed to be 5th or maybe even 6th years. It turns out it's not only me who was interested in the dark arts at this age. Only, I loved learning about the dark arts for the knowledge. Not for using it on others like many people expected of me.

Anyway without my wand that was useless. There was still a few hours left and I didn't want to skip tonight with Potter because of a few pesky 6th years.

"Okay, are you going to stand here all night? Because I have places I need to be and-" I began.

"-we know what you're up to, Malfoy." A Gryffindor sneered. Usually I'm the one doing the sneering but whatever.

"Enlighten me." I shrugged. This was actually rather boring, I was expecting a duel or something but these lot seemed to scared.

They cast a few more shallow cutting curses but nothing that bad. I winced as I felt little sharp feelings of pain all over my body. But I think they wanted a more severe reaction out of me.

I looked one of them in the eye and they laughed.

"Is your father going to hear about this, Malfoy?"

That was crossing the line. I grabbed the one who said that by the tie and shoved him into a wall.

"Don't laugh at me when you're the one using little shallow cutting spells on me, with 4 other people. I have to admit 5 - 1 is very brave indeed."

He pushed me away and held his wand close to my neck. He began to say another cutting curse.

"Expelliarmus." I said from habit if anything. I was ready to hear the rest of them laugh at me trying to cast a spell with no wand.

But instead the strangest possible thing happened. The wand flew out of the Gryffindor's hand and into mine. I stared at him in shock and then back at the wand.

Did I really just do that?

Apparently the rest of them were as scared and shocked as I was and they ran out, only stopping to give me my wand.

I snapped the wand of the Gryffindor and nonchalantly walked out of the corridor. Despite looking like a wreck and having splotches of blood on my uniform, I felt great. I couldn't wait to tell Potter about this. I went to my dorm, and tried something.

I locked the door of my bathroom so no one could enter and focused intensely on my toothbrush.

"Wingardium Leviosa." I whispered after putting my wand to the side. A few beats later I tried it again. And again. And again.

But nothing happened. Nothing at all. It was frustrating to say the least, how would I prove that I could do that if the ability to do wandless magic disappeared as quickly as it came.

Oh well, I guess I'll have to wait till it happenes again. Hopefully next time it'll be in front of someone other than a few wannabe bullies.

I slept for a few hours, having a dream about me using my wandless magic. But my dreams always ended in the same way. I woke up sweating again as soon as I was given the dark mark.

I pulled up my sleeve, just to confirm it was only a dream. After a quick look in the mirror to ensure I still looked like Potter and a tempus charm later, I was already outside.

It was 1am so I was earlier than usual and I'd forgotten to bring a book this time incase Potter decided not to show up. In other words, I was bored.

But 5 minutes later, just before I was about to head back in I hear footsteps. Footsteps that keep growing closer and closer, till Potter pulls off his cloak and appears infront of me.

"I thought you weren't going to show up." I said, trying to sound emotionless but the concern in my voice was evident.

"Well I was awake anyway." Harry said. To be honest he was up for half an hour, taking quick glances at the map every few seconds.

3rd person P.O.V  
Neither of the boys knew the other was so happy about these meetings, and neither were going to show it either.

"Oh you won't believe what happened Potter." Draco couldn't hide the pride in his voice.

"What now? Finally got a girlfriend, Malfoy?"

Harry tried to contain his laughter but he ended up needing to laugh even more. He finally stopped after being on the receiving end of one of Draco's death glares.

"Actually no, not that I want one. Anyway I guess if you think it's that funny, I'll just tell someone else."

"What? Come on, Malfoy!"

"Should I tell you?" Draco teased.

"Dra- Malfoy please?"

"Well considering you said please..." Draco began, "I DID WANDLESS MAGIC!" He beamed. He almost looked as happy as when he first cast a patronus.

Harry on the other hand was speechless.

"Can you show me?" Harry asked.

"Well, I've tried but I can't seem to control it." Draco's smile dropped a little.

"What happened the first time?"

"It happened earlier this morning, these 5th or 6th years pulled me into a side corridor and- you don't need the details. One of them took my wand and tried to cast a spell so out of habit I shouted expelliarmus and it worked." Draco stopped where he was about to mention the cutting curses but didn't want Harry to think he's weak.

"I've read that accidental wandless magic only happens when emotions are running high." Harry said, looking into Draco's familiar emerald green eyes.

"I mean I was rather angry." Draco shrugged. He put one hand behind his neck but flinched when he accidentally touched a cut from earlier.

"What's up?" Harry asked, genuinely concerned.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"If that isn't the biggest lie I've ever heard-"

"Well obviously I'm lying for a reason." Draco snapped.

"Don't you trust me?"

"You've never trusted me, I don't see why I have to trust you."

"What do you me-"

As soon as those words escaped Harry's lips, Draco stared at him in utter shock.

"What do I mean? I mean the multiple times you judged me based on my family and my decisions without looking at the situation I was in, Potter."

Harry again found himself unable to find any words to say. He did had a reputation for being oblivious after all.

"I'm sorry." Harry finally said.

"No you're not."

"I am!"

"Whatever, this is pointless. I'm going back to my dorm."

"No please, Draco-" Harry pleaded, abruptly stopping after saying Draco's first name.

Draco also stopped. Neither of them were used to hearing the other calling them by their first name. But for once Harry saw his opportunity.

"Draco, I really am sorry." Harry said firmly.

"What difference does it make now?"

"What did you want me to do? Just say nothing to you for the rest of our lives?"

Draco sighed in frustration. Why on Earth was Potter so hard to deal with? Then again to be fair, Draco wasn't that easy to deal with either.

"Potter, I am far to tired to have a proper argument when I've been missing out on hours of sleep for these pointless meetings."

"You're the one who wanted to meet up."

"I was thinking, what if we only meet certain nights, that way I won't get dark circles under my eyes before the end of the week."

"Sure I guess."

"Tuesdays and Thursdays. See you soon." Draco said, having the last word as per usual. He got up and left Harry without another word.

 

~~~14~~~

Harry's P.O.V  
It'd been weeks since me and Malfoy decided to only meet up 2 nights a week. But things had been rather boring and I still had platinum blonde hair which wasn't good. I'd only just managed to not jump out of fright every time I saw Malfoy's reflection staring back at me.

Oh and the whole Malfoy thing also wasn't helping with my relationship with Ginny. So when McGonagall finally told us there was another potential cure ready, I didn't give it a second thought before sprinting up to her office.

With Malfoy already there he seemed to feel the same way and we both downed our potion. This time though, I felt light headed and landed on the floor and heard another thud next to me, signifying Malfoy had also passed out.

The next time I opened my eyes, I had to shield my eyes from the harsh lights above me. For the second time this year, I was in the hospital wing. My vision was blurry and I reached for my glasses out of pure habit. To my dismay they weren't there so I called for Madam Pomfrey.

"Madam Pomfrey?" I called politely.

When she arrived with my glasses, I already had a huge smile plastered on my face. Firstly I sounded perfectly normal and secondly, the moment I put on my glasses I looked to the mirror placed beside me.

I looked just like myself again. He cure had worked! I ruffled my hair and instantly forgot about the headache I had barely 2 minutes ago. I followed Madam Pomfrey to where Malfoy was. He hadn't woken up yet.

I gasped as I watched his features all change. It was amazing but unnerving at the same time. I was so happy everything was normal, now I could continue my 8th year in peace. Maybe even make it up to Ginny.

But that could wait, Malfoy was stirring in his sleep. I sat by his side as Madam Pomfrey went to grab a headache potion. But something told me Malfoy wouldn't be needing it.

He grunted as he was greeted with the blinding light. He looked up at me and gasped in shock. He stared in my eyes and I looked back into his grey eyes before he smiled, a true smile and went to admire himself in the mirror.

"Potter we're back to normal!"

"Really? Didn't notice." Harry said, smiling.

Draco ignored the sarcastic comment, and went back to fixing his hair or whatever it was that he was doing. Both of us were excused from lessons for the rest of the day.

"Hey so we're both excused from lessons right? So I thought-" Harry said, breaking the silence.

"-yes Potter we can spend the day together." Draco said with a sly smile. Harry couldn't resist and smiled back, feeling a bit stupid but doing it anyway.

We decided to go to the library and catch up on the homework we'd missed. The library was really quiet since most people were in lessons. We sat opposite each other on a table in a corner of the library.

Neither of us said much to each other, just the occasional question or so. It was mainly me asking questions since Draco was pretty much great at everything.

Draco finished his work before I did and went off to get a book. When he returned he dropped a large old book on the table.

"Animagi and how to become one?" I asked, twisting his head so he could read the title.

Draco remained silent and sat down. He lazily flicked though the first few pages and started reading. I took another 10 minutes and the boys left the library.

"Are we still on for tonight?" The question had been on my mind since he woke up and realised it was Thursday. However I didn't ask sooner because I didn't want Draco to think that I actually looked forward to our secret meetings.

"Yeah." Draco smiled, but he concealed it before he thought I could see.

Hours passed with the both of us doing nothing in particular, just enjoying being off for the day. Night came soon and the Gryffindors spent a while crowding around me, a few of them still thinking I was Draco.

When the crowd dispersed and everyone was asleep, I stayed awake. I pulled out the Marauders Map and watched for any signs of movement. Sure enough, 'Draco Malfoy' was walking through the dungeon corridors to their spot.

But he wasn't the only one moving. 'Argus Filch' was also moving, and he was heading towards the dungeons. I had to get to Draco before Filch did.

I grabbed his cloak but left the map. I left the map on my bed without saying 'mischief managed'. I was unaware of this mistake at the time but the consequences would arrive soon enough.

I ran towards where I last saw Draco's name was and found him before Filch. I flung my cloak of, making him jump.

"What he hell, Potter? You almost gave me a heart attack!" He whisper shouted.

"Filch is coming, quick get this on!" I said while pulling the cloak over the both of us.

After I made sure we were both invisible, we started to walk slowly, just incase Filch heard our footsteps. Cautiously, we kept on walking till at last we made it out side while managing to avoid Filch.

We were both very close to each other and if it wasn't for the cloak, the only reason we'd be this close is if we were physically fighting. Our arms brushed together with every single step we took and I could hear his heavy breathing. When we finally made it to sat our usual spot we sat down and I folded the cloak next to me.

"It's nice being able to talk to you without feeling like I'm staring into a strange mirror." Draco commented.

"Trust me, the feelings mutual."

We stayed like this, talking and finally being able to look at each other for how we both really were.

And then we heard a noise from a few feet away. We were being watched.

Ron's P.O.V  
I woke up groggily, forgetting the last details of the nightmare I'd just woken up from. Something about a huge spider army. Anyway I was up now and it was still the early hours of the morning.

"Harry, mate are you up?" I whispered.

He usually was awake because of his nightmares. But when I looked at his bed, no one was there. I walked over to his bed and found the Marauders Map. I knew the password anyway but I never had the need to use it.

But now I did.

I searched the map for Harry and found him relatively fast. But my eyes were glued to the name next to his. Draco Malfoy.

What on Earth was Malfoy doing to Harry? What if he took him and that's why Harry didn't have time to close the map, or maybe their fighting. Harry could be in serious trouble!

I didn't think twice, and ran straight out of the room and out of the common room too. I kept the map with me in case any teachers were coming but so far the coast was clear.

I crept outside into the light of the moon. I quickly checked the map and after following it a little further, I heard voices. Harry and Malfoy's voices.

"What no way, Malfoy!" I heard. This couldn't be good at all. Good thing I came before Harry got seriously hurt.

"Potter, a wolf patronus is far better than a stag." Malfoy laughed.

Wait that couldn't be right. Malfoy? Laughing? With Harry? About patronus'?

I inched a little closer towards a bush, maybe I'd be able to see them. Ever so slowly, I moved behind the bush, hearing both of them casually talking and even laughing. I looked over the bush and what I saw made me fall over into the bush.

Both of them were sitting down opposite each other, talking like old friends or something!

"Draco did you hear that?" Harry said. He used Malfoy's first name? What on Earth was up with him.

I crawled out of the bush.

"Bloody hell mate, what on Earth wrong with you?!" I shouted scrambling out of the bush.

"Weasley?!" Malfoy exclaimed.

I ignored him and looked over at Harry who stood with his mouth slightly open. He looked at Malfoy, then to me and then to the map in my hands.

"What are.. wh- Ron?" Harry stuttered, looking utterly confused and shocked at the same time.

"Come spying on us, have you?" Malfoy sneered.

"Harry, I thought you were in trouble when I saw your names so close." I admitted.

"Ron I can take care of myself." Harry said, with a half sad smile.

"Is that who you think I am?" Malfoy started, stepping closer to me, "You still think I'm an evil death eater don't you?"

He was only a foot away from me at this point, but he was bloody tall.  
He pulled up his left sleeve to show a large faded scar. The size of a dark mark.

"I'm not a death eater, and never wanted to be." He said menacingly but his voice went quieter when he said the last bit. On that note, he shoved past me and walked back in. Pulling his sleeve down on the way.

"Why would you want to spend time with him?" I asked Harry who still hadn't spoken.

"He's changed."

"He called Hermione a mudblood."

"He panicked, I don't think he meant to."

"You don't 'think' he meant to. Well what if he did?"

After I said that, putting the emphasis on 'think', he too walked past me and back into the castle. Realising I had nothing else to do and that I was rather tired, I followed him back. Deciding I'd give him the map when we reached our dorm.

Hermione is gonna go mental when I tell her.

 

~~~15~~~

Draco's P.O.V  
That stupid Weasel, ruining things as always. It's the only thing he's good at. I went straight to my dorm in a bit of a rage. Weasley destroyed a great night for me by spying because he thought I was still evil. Not that I ever was evil.

It's always good to know people still think I'm a terrible person. Not that Weasley's opinion mattered to me. My head was a bit of a mess due to all the thoughts flying around it. So I did something that no one else knows I do.

I pulled out a leather notebook from under my pillow and grabbed a quill, before sitting on the only window seat in our dorm. I wrote the date and began to write. I guess you could call it a diary.

I flicked past the pages covered in my elegant cursive and all my sketches. When I didn't feel like writing, I drew instead. I didn't think I was particularly good at it, it just helped. Whenever I had no one to vent all my feelings towards, I found this as a rather good alternative idea.

I sat writing for a while, only using the light from the moon outside. When at last it was sunrise, I hid my notebook (I prefer notebook over diary) in my bag. Sometimes in lessons, I pull my notebook (or diary) out and begin to write or draw instead of taking notes. It's not a smart thing to do, but I know most of the material anyway so why bore myself further?

People were beginning to wake up so I got ready quickly, I felt like getting breakfast alone and going to see Harry. After all we did both have a free period. I exited the dorm, fixing my tie on the way out. But as usual, something held me up.

"Where are you off to?" Blaise said in his calm voice, a hint of a smirk evident on his face.

"Early breakfast, I'm heading to the library for my free period." I quickly made up.

"Really?" He said raising his eyebrows. Clearly he knew I was up to something.

"Yeah, bye."

And with that, I ran out before he could interrogate me further. But if that wasn't bad enough, someone else decided to slow me down.

"Hey Draco." Pansy said. Although her voice was serious rather than her normal carefree tone.

"What?"

"I'm sorry." She muttered looking down.

"You're what?"

"Sorry. I know I've been acting strange and everything but I wanted to ask, can we at least be friends? You know like we used to be?"

"I'll think about it." I replied, and walked out of there before anything or anyone could slow me down further.

I needed to write a lot in my notebook and I've not even eaten breakfast yet. Something told me today would be quite eventful.

I entered the great hall, but Harry wasn't there yet. So I sat by myself near the end of the Slytherin table, that way I could see when he entered.

Most days I skipped breakfast, meaning I wasn't that hungry. Instead I just picked up a green apple and got my notebook out. To anyone else it would seem I was revising while having breakfast, but instead I was writing today's events so far.

10 minutes and 2 apples later, Harrys and his band of Gryffindorks came strolling in. Almost as if they owned the place. I waited till Harry looked towards my direction, and signalled for him to come here.

When his friends were on the way out, he deliberately walked slower and when they were out of sight, he came to my table.

"What's up, Malfoy?" He asked with a smile. I liked it when he smiled I thought absent mindely.

"What are you doing in your free period?"

"Library probably, why?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I thought seeing as we both had a free period, we could make up for lost time?"

"Same place in 10 minutes, don't be late Malfoy."

"Oh trust me, I won't." I whispered to myself as he walked out of the great hall.

I closed my notebook and held it close to my chest as I ran out of the hall. I rushed past the slowly increasing number of people in the corridors and made my way outside, occasionally checking behind me to make sure someone like Weasley wasn't following me.

I dropped my bag down when I'd reached the spot. I sat behind a bush, making sure I was out of sight to anyone passing by. I drew up my knees and bought out my notebook.

As promised, Potter arrived within a few minutes and when we were both sure no one could see us, we finally began to talk.

"Hey, sorry about Ron last night."

"Does he know?"

"Know what?"

"That it wasn't the first time we met up at night." I asked, genuinely worried that if the Weasel knew, it'd spread like wildfire that me and Potter were friends.

"No, I told him it was the first time and we didn't plan it. He'd go mad if he knew the truth."

"I couldn't care less."

"What's that?" Potter asked signalling towards my leather notebook that was closed and resting on my lap.

"Oh um, notes." I said quickly.

"For what?"

"Potions."

"Can I see?" Potter asked reaching for the notebook. I automatically grabbed it and pulled it away from him. I think he was beginning to believe it was notes until now.

"Are you sure they're notes, Malfoy." A slow smirk was beginning to display itself on his face.

"Yes." I said firmly before placing the notebook next to me with a protective hand on top of it.

Potter's smirk was growing and if I didn't know any better, I'd say he's up to something. He wasn't great at hiding things either so it was rather easy to see he was hatching a plan.

"So I've been thinking, Draco." He said, looking up into my eyes As he said my name.

"Yes?" I raised an eyebrow.

He shuffled a little closer but maintained eye contact the whole time.

"I was wondering if," he began, putting his hand ever so close to mine, "would you want to..."

"Want to what?" I didn't know what this plan was but it didn't seem good.

"Let me see this book!" He said snatching the leather notebook from under my hand.

Somehow that pathetic plan of catching me off guard had worked. I desperately tried to get up and follow him but I'd lost sight.

Potter had my diary, and by the end of the day I be everyone will have seen it. He was probably laughing at it right now with the Weasel, maybe with his girlfriend the Weaselette.

A small part of me though, believed that possibly Potter wouldn't do that. Maybe I couldn't bear the thought of everyone knowing my secrets or maybe Potter had began to grow on me. But I really hoped it was the truth.

I had double potions with Potter, maybe I could get it back before too many people know my secrets.

Everyday I keep my mask on, I stay emotionless and I don't want that to go to waste. I don't want people knowing who I am behind the mask when I've spent my whole life creating it.

It's what keeps me a Malfoy. As much as I despise the name, it's the only thing connecting me to my family. No matter how many bad things they've done, they're my family and I'll never forget that. Even my father who I've made myself believe I don't care about, I almost miss him sometimes.

But enough of that. No one but me can know that. Not even Potter so I needed that book. But I'd gotten lost in a daydream and apparently I was late. Slughorn will not be happy.

I opened the door to find Slughorn showing a potion. I looked into his cauldron and it seemed to be an invisibility potion. I apologised for being late and took a seat near the back. We were indeed brewing an invisibility potion.

Slughorn was almost finished his demonstration when 2 people burst into the room. Potter and Weasley were late, and Potter was holding my notebook. Potter's eyes grazed over the students until they met mine. He held his gaze and then awkwardly coughed before taking a seat far away from me.

Numerous times throughout the lesson I caught him stealing glances either at me or my notebook. I had a strong urge to go and get it but I didn't want anyone else to get their hands on it. What confused me though, was that whenever Weasley tried to look over his shoulder, Potter shut the book. He was fiercely protective over it, almost as protective as I was.

I showed Slughorn the potion and to everyone's dismay I was the only one beside Granger to get it right. Apparently I missed the part where Slughorn told the class that whoever managed to correctly brew the potion would be able to take a vial of their own work.

I quickly filled a vial with the potion and followed Potter out of the classroom. Unfortunately I wasn't the only one keen to escape the class and once again I missed the opportunity to get my notebook back.

Throughout the rest of the day, I saw him in the great hall or in the corridors after classes, but there was always someone with him. I wasn't planning on fighting the Weasel or duelling with Granger, so I didn't get my notebook at all. Potter could've read all of it by now and I could do absolutely nothing about it. I hated feeling helpless.

I was in my dorm lying awake, facing the ceiling. I put my hands behind my head and sighed deeply. There must be a way to get my notebook without Potter or any one else realising. I doubt he'll let go of it if I asked for it. I thought for a few more minutes and then suddenly sat up in realisation.

My invisibility potion, from earlier on.

I had the vial from earlier on and without much hesitation downed the contents. I was pretty good at potions and Slughorn himself said it was perfect. I resisted the urge to cough because of the taste, I didn't want anyone waking up.

Soon enough I watched my body as it gradually faded, turning invisible. I quickly put some shoes on and silently walked out. After I'd passed the portrait, I walked a little after. My footsteps echoed in the empty dungeon corridors but I didn't care. I needed that notebook.

I walked up a number of staircases till I reached the portrait of the fat lady. I whispered the password that I remembered from when I had to stay there. She gave a confused look but still granted me access.

I gingerly pulled myself through and jumped at the sound of the portrait closing. Luckily the common room was empty so I managed to go up the stairs to Potter's dorm without the risk of being noticed.

When I reached the dorm room, the door was unlocked but still shut. I opened it as carefully as I could, stopping to listen for any signs of movement after the handle clicked.

Weasley was asleep along with everyone else. Everyone except Potter. Of course he had to be awake the one time I wanted him asleep. The good thing was, I still happened to be invisible. But I didn't know how long it'd last. I guessed I had 10 minutes at most.

Potter was on his side, daydreaming it seemed. Almost like I was before. I stepped closer and closer towards him, looking for any spot he could've hidden my notebook. I just hoped he didn't hide it under his pillow like I sometimes did.

I reached for one of his drawers beside his bed and opened it when I felt he wasn't looking. It wasn't there so I went through the few other drawers he had. After 5 minutes I'd found nothing but Gryffindor scarves, quidditch magazines and a few quills.

I stood up again to check if Potter was still awake. Unfortunately he was. He stretched and grabbed his wand, then he also proceeded to get something from under his pillow. My notebook.

He went halfway under the covers and whispered a quick 'lumos'. He was still reading it. This was infuriating, I was feeling powerless again and so I did the one thing that would help.

My timing couldn't be worse though. I was closing the last draw when my hand came back into view. The potion was wearing off. I still hadn't retrieved my notebook and wasn't leaving till I had it again, even if that meant Weasley waking up to me and Potter fighting over it.

I was fully visible now but Potter was still under his covers, reading my notebook. As much as I wanted to scare him for what he'd done, I was not going to fuel any rumours. Let's just say it wouldn't look great if I was found next to Potter's bed in the middle of the night.

"Potter?" I whispered as quietly as possible.

No reply.

"Potter?" I whispered louder than last time.

He threw the covers off his head and look at me in surprise. When he realised it was just me he let out a long breath. He sat up properly, crossing his legs and faced me. He also not-so-subtly pushed my notebook under his pillow.

"What's up Malfoy?"

"You know why I'm here. Pass me the book."

"What book?" He said, tilting his head slightly and smiling.

"Quit acting dumb, Potter."

"I don't have any book."

"The diary, Potter. Pass it to me." I said louder than I intended to. Luckily the Gryffindors seemed to be very deep sleepers and didn't wake. I reached under his pillow and snatched my notebook.

Potter reached for it at the same time and for a few seconds we were both pulling on it. Potter being the stronger one, pulled it with all his might but I refused to let go.

This resulted in my being pulled onto the bed by Potter himself. I scrambled up still pulling on the book but he wouldn't give it up. He was lying on his side and I was sitting up straight, I would've been hurling insults by now but the fear of his dorm mates waking up was too strong.

"Why won't you let go?"

"Haven't finished reading it yet."

I rolled my eyes in response and pulled one last time before losing my grip. Potter grinned in accomplishment. I hated feeling helpless, but the feeling of losing was even worse.

"Potter I need that. Please."

I almost hoped he didn't hear the please. But he did and it didn't even work. He just quickly pushed the book under his pillow and sat on his pillow.

I pushed his shoulders and he fell off the bed. But he still got to the book before me. By now Potter realised I wasn't leaving till I had it. So he ran out of the room, not caring if his dorm mates found me sitting on his bed.

I ran after him, tackling him by one of the plush red armchairs. We were both on the floor now and making quite a bit of noise. I didn't worry too much though since I didn't think anyone would wake up.

It was only when I heard someone running down the stairs when I realised my mistake. There was no time to run and no time to think of a cover story.

 

~~~16~~~

Harry's P.O.V  
I wasn't going to let this book go. I knew it belonged to Malfoy and wasn't really my business but this was as much information I was going to get about him. If I waited for him to open up to me, I'd be there for a very long time indeed.

So mine and Malfoy's stubbornness lead to him tackling me in the Gryffindor common room and the both of us fighting for the book. Everyone was asleep and their doors were closed so surely they wouldn't hear us.

But once again I was wrong.

We were making quite a lot of noise so I should've expected it. But by the time I heard someone shout my name it was too late. I had no way to escape and no excuse.

Not that any excuse could explain why Malfoy was lying on top of me anyway. It really did look bad, and if that wasn't terrible enough the person who supposedly caught us was a 6th year girl.

Great. The whole school is going to think all sorts now.

Both me and Malfoy forgot the book for a minute as we moved away from each other. Malfoy leant forwards, got the book and ran out of the portrait hole without another word.

I on the other hand didn't have such an easy escape. The girl looked at me, excitement in her eyes and ran up the stairs. Presumably to tell all her friends she caught Draco Malfoy lying on top of Harry Potter. It's going to be a long few weeks.

I dragged my self back up the stairs and sulked on my bed. Deciding I couldn't do this alone, I woke Ron up. I was sure he wouldn't miss just a few hours of his sleep.

"Ron?"

"Wha- Harry?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Ron I need your help."

"Harry it's not even morning yet!"

"It's important!"

"What's so bad it can't wait till morning?"

"It's about Malfoy."

At this statement he sat upright instantly. I explained the details of what happened, leaving out the bit about me getting the notebook because I was hanging out with him. Instead, I told Ron that Draco dropped the book and I ran off with it.

He believed me of course. But then he asked what was written in it. I didn't want to tell him that I'd read it, so I said I only got to read the first page and made up a boring believable story.

He laughed at the part where the girl saw Malfoy lying on top of me. Ron knew that nothing else was going on but he was right when he said it wouldn't be easy to convince the rest of the Gryffindors, or even the school otherwise.

After I got ready, me and Ron waited in the common room for Hermione. I wanted to tell her what happened before she heard some rumour that wasn't true. Unfortunately I was too late and by the time she came down, she looked at me like I had a dozen baby mandrakes clinging on to me.

"Harry? Why didn't you tell us?" She asked, looking flustered and a little angry.

"Hermione, whatever you heard, it isn't true." I said slowly.

"So you weren't making out with Malfoy last night?" She said, her face changing to a look of relief.

She stood looking at me, waiting for the rest of the story. But I couldn't tell her here, I didn't want to make my situation worse by talking about Draco in the middle of my common room.

"Not here, let's go get breakfast and we'll talk there." I told the both of them in a hushed whisper.

We walked the corridors towards the great hall. I took a seat with Ron opposite me and Hermione next to me.

"Last night Malfoy came to get his diary back after I stole it. We were fighting over it in the common room, that's when a 6th year saw him on top of me and got a few crazy ideas." I summed up.

Ron wasn't surprised so he continued eating with no sign of stopping. Hermione however wasn't leaving without all the details.

"How is it that you happen to have his diary in your possession?" She asked.

"He dropped it the other day and I ran off with it."

"Did you read it?" She questioned, a hint of curiosity on her face.

I repeated what I told Ron. That I only read the first page which was rather boring. I wasn't ready to tell them the truth even though I did feel slightly guilty for hiding it. I didn't want them to know I was beginning to form a sort of friendship with our previous enemy. Draco's changed, he's not the same bully he used to be, I just thought Ron and Hermione might not see that in him.

It was only after I told that story when I realised the staring. I mean people always stared but today was even worse. I knew people would hear rumours but not this soon. The whole Gryffindor table seemed to be looking at me.

"What?" I said, addressing most of the table. I stood up, getting rather agitated.

"Harry is it true." Neville asked.

"No. Whatever rumours you've heard aren't true." I said clearly, saying the word 'aren't' quite loud.

"How come Malfoy was lying on top of you in the middle of the night then?" Asked Seamus.

The table went silent and looked at me, waiting for me to deny it.

"We were fighting." I said simply, not missing a beat.

"Over what?" Ginny frowned, standing next to me.

"If you really need to know, I stole his diary and he wanted it back."

Silence again consumed the table. Some people's eyes opened wider and before I could register why, I heard a sharp voice beside me.

"That's it, believe him if you want to."

I had to restrain from smiling. The voice belonged to none other than Draco Malfoy. I turned and met his eyes, but only for a second. No one spoke until Ginny coughed, successfully distracting me from his eyes.

"What do you want?" Ginny asked bluntly.

"Just to set the rumours straight, -Finnegan stop laughing-, before the lies reached the Slytherin table."  
He said equally as bluntly, glaring at Seamus after laughing when Draco said 'straight'.

With that, he swiftly turned and walked away. Actually, walked wasn't right, more like strutted. If Malfoys' strut, that is.

"That was cheery." Ron muttered, pulling me out of my daydreams of strutting Malfoys'.

"What's wrong with Ginny?" Hermione whispered under her breath.

I looked towards her. She did look rather put out, but I had no idea why. I guess I was her boyfriend so I tried to fix this.

"Hey Ginny, what's up?" I asked shuffling closer to her.

"Nothing." She answered. But clearly she was worried or annoyed about something.

I let it go, figuring I'd just try and speak to her again later. Being a boyfriend wasn't nearly as fun as people said. Part of me thought it was because me and Ginny weren't as compatible as I once hoped.

Now I wasn't too sure if I even wanted us to be compatible. At first it seemed Ginny was the only one who saw me as Harry. Just Harry. Not the boy who lived, not the one who defeated Voldemort, just a boy who wanted to be recognised for things other than his fame.

I still believed Ginny saw me that way, but what if we were better off as friends. We'd always gotten along and this whole boyfriend thing seemed to destroy that.

I'd just ask her opinion later, when we were alone and not being watched by the rest of the school.

There were others who saw beyond my fame. But none were relationship worthy. I definitely wasn't going to date any Gryffindor girls, all of them were either taken or not really what I was looking for.

I raked my eyes over to the Ravenclaw table. Not Cho, definately not Luna. I continued down the table but maybe Ravenclaws just weren't for me.

Hufflepuff? I thought. Again I glanced at the table. I knew less Hufflepuffs, but from the ones I did know, I didn't plan on asking any of them out.

One table left.

I looked to the end of the hall, struggling to see past the rest of the students. But a flash of white caught my eye. I locked eyes with the blonde despite the distance and smiled. Draco returned the gesture, only stopping when another Slytherin tapped his shoulder.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, following my gaze to try and see what I was starting at. When she couldn't see anything she looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"Harry what were you looking at?"

I looked down at my plate and smiled, unable to hold it in this time.

"Nothing."

I quickly looked back up, but Draco had gone. I returned to my breakfast, but Hermione didn't miss anything. Sometimes I felt she'd do a better job as a professor rather than as a student.

"Why were you staring at Malfoy?" She smiled knowingly and laughed at my deep sigh.

"Hermione we're going to be late for potions." I said. It was a terrible excuse for a subject change but I had no better ideas.

Ron, who was secretly listening in on the conversation, laughed and said,  
"Yeah potions. With the Slytherins."

"Shut up! I don't want the whole school thinking I have a crush on Malfoy." I said through gritted teeth.

"But it's true, mate." Ron said, receiving a kick under the table from me.

Finally we got up and continued talking, this time without the risk of everyone thinking I confirmed these ridiculous rumours.

I did not have a crush on Draco Malfoy. I didn't, it was impossible. He's been my enemy since the first day (that may have been my fault). We've only just become friends and well, I'm straight.

"I'm not into guys and definately not into Draco Malfoy." I confirmed out loud. I'm not sure though, wether I was reassuring my friends or myself.

"Harry you've been obsessed with him since the day you met him!" Hermione said, whacking Ron with a book when he exploded into a fit of giggles.

"She's right, no one stalkes their so called 'enemie's' every move." Ron said, after managing to catch his breath.

"I don't stalk him." I defended.

"Oh please, you're not even discreet about it." Hermione stated.

To be fair she did have a point. Not that I was willing to admit that to either of them.

"I have a girlfriend." I stated.

"You better not cheat on my sister with Malfoy." Ron fake threatened.

Again I rolled my eyes. Maybe me and Ginny won't even be together after tonight.

Finally after ages we reached our potions classroom. Without thinking, I immediately scanned the room and only stopped when my eyes once again landed on the familiar head of blonde hair.

I looked away before my friends could notice. But I think they were waiting for me to do that to prove their point. I ignored their snickers and sat down near the back, listening to Slughorn explain dreamless sleep potion. If only I had Snape's old potions book, I might've been able to ignore what Slughorn was saying and still get full marks. But that wasn't an option so I put my elbows on my desk and rested my face on my hands. Occasionally moving to note down any important points, or to cast a quick glance at Draco.

When Slughorn had finshed explaining all the necessary details, he told us to prepare for the practical. Only there was a catch: he was choosing our partners.

Usually we worked alone or with a person of our choice, but following a nasty incident a few weeks ago including Seamus and the hospital wing, Slughorn wasn't taking any chances.

I grunted as I looked around the class, silently hoping I didn't get anyone that could cause trouble and badly affect my final grade. He did say that he tried to pair us with people who he thought we'd work well with.

Slughorn told us to stand at the front of the class as he reaseated us all. Hermione was next to Pansy, Ron was next to Dean and I was told to sit in the left corner. Next to Draco.

Hermione gave me a smug smile and Ron winked at me. I was actually happy to be sat next to Draco. For academic purposes obviously, nothing else. Pansy looked at Draco and flashed him a huge smile as she saw me sit next to him. Although it could've been my imagination.

"Now that everyone's seated, all of you can start your practical." Slughorn concluded.

This was going to be a good potions lesson, I thought as Draco went to gather some ingredients.

 

~~~17~~~

3rd Person P.O.V  
Draco was frantically preparing ingredients and giving precise instructions to Harry. Harry almost regretted looking at Draco instead of focusing before. Almost regretted.

His own words kept replaying in his mind. "I'm not into guys, and definately not into Draco Malfoy". But if that was true, why couldn't he forget him? Why wouldn't Draco ever leave his mind?

"Potter? Potter!" Draco shouted, waving a hand infront of Harry's face to catch his attention.

"What?" Harry asked, realising he wasn't listening to Draco's latest string of instructions.

"Sopophorous beans. Now!" Draco said, one hand stirring the potion and the other outstretched waiting for Harry to pass the beans.

Draco returned to counting the number of times he stirred the potion and somehow managed to engage in conversation while still counting.

"Potter what on Earth is up with you?"

"Nothing, just tired."

"More nightmares?" Draco asked, his voice turning soft and only loud enough for Harry to hear.

"Yeah, then there's all the rumours too."

"Tell me about it. All the Slytherins have heard too."

"What and they believe them?" Harry asked, shocked that Draco was going through the same trouble.

Pansy turned and smiled again after hearing Harry's question. It hadn't been long since she'd apologized and now she was becoming good friends with Draco. After all, it took a lot of hidden courage for a Slytherin to apologize.

"I'm guessing Pansy believes the rumours too." Harry said after Pansy turned back to her potion.

Blaise, who wasn't that far away, turned from Neville to me and Draco.

"He's been obsessed with you since first year Harry." He shouted, making him on the receiving end of another one of Draco's death glares.

He was however joined in his taunting by Ron. Both of them seemed delighted they knew how to get under our skin, and Ron even put his Slytherin rivalry to the side.

Both of them kept shouting things like 'you never stop talking about him' or 'you're always staring at him'. Which of course made the class begin to voice their own thoughts.

"Your potions should be ready soon. When you are done, bring them to me so I can grade them." Slughorn announced.

Draco finished the potion within a few seconds after Slughorn spoke. He'd done most the work, but Harry was happy that he'd get a good grade. He hadn't been top of the class since 6th year.

They got an outstanding and were told to take a seat till the end of the lesson. Much to Draco's dismay, Pansy and Hermione were graded soon after and they came towards both the boys. 

"Nice to see you're both getting along." Pansy smiled.

"Pansy I've told you, those rumours aren't true." Draco said, noticing her point.

"So you weren't in the Gryffindor common room?"

"Shut it."

"Sure, you're boring anyway." She drawled, smiling to show she wasn't serious.

Draco turned to Harry, glad to have some peace and quiet.

"So Potter, what's the Weaselette's opinion on all of this?"

"Don't call her that, her name's Ginny and uh- it's complicated." Harry confessed, his eyes darting from Draco's face to the floor.

"Really?" Draco said. Harry looked up to find a rather smug expression on Draco's face.

He didn't have time to ask why he was looking so happy though, since Slughorn announced the end of the lesson. Everyone rushed out except from Harry. He knew he had to talk to Ginny but really didn't want to.

Draco on the other hand, found Hermione and Ron without Harry and did something he never thought he would.

No more than 10 minutes later he was on his way, a large weight lifted from him.

Draco, feeling much better, held his diary close as he entered the common room. He wanted to read his diary for the first time in a while so he could see what Harry now knew.

He entered the common room to find Pansy reading on a large green sofa. He sat down next to her and began to flick through the pages. Pansy caught onto what he was doing, after all she lived for gossip.

"Did he read all of it?"

"He said he didn't." Draco said thoughtfully, closing his book.

"Do you believe him?"

"I'm not sure."

Blaise walked through and took a seat opposite his 2 friends. He took one look at Draco's face and failed to restrain a laugh. His lungs burning with the effort of keeping it in, he gave up and laughed out loud.

"What the bloody hell is going on with you?" Draco said.

"You've been stalking Potter since the first day of Hogwarts and the one time you begin to become friends, he does this to you." He said, referring to Draco's state of annoyance.

"Did you know Potter stalked you as well?" Pansy began, "Granger told me."

Of course Draco knew this. There were countless times when he would look for Potter only to find the boy staring right back at him. Usually it was little things but the whole sectumsempra incident confirmed he really did follow Draco. He still hadn't told anyone about what happened in 6th year.

It wasn't the fact that he was embarrassed or afraid, but rather he never felt the need to bring it up. For a while Draco hated Harry after that, but soon he almost understood where he came from. After they saved each other's lives, it helped them stay neutral towards each other and now even helped them become friends of some sort.

As absurd as it was, Draco enjoyed being able to have a civil conversation with Harry. Well civil enough to be able to refer to him as 'Harry' rather than 'Potter'.

In his opinion, the only good thing about his whole diary situation was the fact that Draco's current diary only contained events from this year. He'd been writing in diaries since first year and had never been able to shake the habit. The other 7 books he owned, each almost identical to the next if it wasn't for the subtle differences between them all, were hidden in a drawer that even Draco never opened.

He kept all of them to make sure they didn't enter anyone else's hands but he never needed them. At this point though, he was glad that he kept them where only he knew. Harry would never find any of his more embarrassing secrets. Not that Pansy kissing him was embarrassing enough.

Harry however was in a much worse situation. He'd followed Ginny to the library and asked to talk to her. She agreed, seeming only slightly sceptical but sat down at a table near the end.

"Ginny, I'm really sorry." Harry said the moment they both were seated.

"What for?" She asked. Harry almost expected her to dismiss his apology straight away but was glad for the opportunity to explain himself.

"I just wanted to say that... Well I think we're better of friends."

Ginny smiled. It wasn't a happy one but It was one of sadness yet relief.

"I'm happy you bought it up. To be honest, I've been feeling the same. Don't get me wrong, it's not your fault but I think maybe we're not right for each other."

To Harry's surprise, she took the words straight out of his mouth. He smiled fondly at Ginny and gave her a hug before leaving the library.

He'd completely forgotten why he was so anxious in the first place. He went back into the caste and towards his common room. Debating if he should tell his best friends or not, he went though the portrait and found them.

"Harry! Where have you been?" Hermione asked.

"I need to tell you something."

"What's up?" Ron said.

"I uh- I've broken up with Ginny." Harry stated. He was happy that he and Ginny could go back to how they were but wasn't too intent on telling Ron. Everyone knew that he was fiercely protective over Ginny, despite the fact she was one of the strongest people Harry knew.

"Is she ok?" Hermione quickly asked.

"Yeah, she actually felt the same way as me. That we were better off as friends."

"Thanks for telling us." Ron said after being silent for a few seconds.

Hermione looked at Ron and then at Harry, a small smile etched on her face.

"This isn't because of Malfoy is it?"

"What? No way! We've hated him for ages and he called Hermione a 'you know what' and duelled you and-"

"I know he called me that. In fact he actually apologised personally just before." Hermione stated with a warm smile.

"Apologised to me as well. Dunno why since I called him a death eater too." Ron reasoned.

Harry looked at them both in shock. He was expecting this conversation to take a number of turns but wasn't expecting this at all.

Draco never apologised.

Harry tried to speak, tried to say something but he simply couldn't. He wasn't sure what to do with this information. Also neither of them knew about his secret friendship with Draco either.

"Well I suppose both of you are chatting since you've finished your transfiguration essay?" Hermione said, receiving a grunt from Ron and a sheepish "maybe" from Harry.

"Well I'm on my way to the library to complete my defence homework, you're welcome to join me if you want." She completed, gathering her books and making her way down to the library.

"I think I'll have a shower." Ron announced, leaving Harry who decided to follow Hermione.

He quickly caught up with her and within minutes they were at the library doors. They entered and took a seat at a table close to the entrance. Harry took out the roll of parchment and a book he hastily bought with him.

Just as he was about to ask Hermione for a quill, the library doors opened. Harry looked up for a second to see who it was and regretted not being able to look away. Draco, along with Pansy and Blaise, noticed Harry (not so subtly) staring at Draco.

Draco began walking to the other side of the library, but Pansy made a quick decision to take a seat on a table close to Harry's. Draco dramatically sighed and rolled his eyes at whatever it was Pansy was trying to do and sat down.

Harry however was still looking at Draco but he was smiling now too, because he had just remembered it was a Thursday. He was wondering whether to ask Draco if he remembered, but little did he know that Draco had been thinking of barely anything besides tonight.

Harry of course had no idea, he was still worried if Draco would even show up. But when nightfall came and Harry opened the map, all his doubts were erased.

"I was wondering if you'd show up." Draco said, smiling when he saw Harry take off his invisibility cloak.

"Wouldn't miss it." Harry said, taking a seat next to Draco.

Harry thought how perfect Draco's smile was, and how he'd wait for Tuesday's and Thurday's just to spend time with him. Despite him being the most oblivious person ever, Harry thought maybe Hermione and Ron were right.

Maybe he did have feelings for Draco.

But that couldn't be right. Harry Potter couldn't- couldn't like guys? It'd be all over the wizarding world. He wasn't even comfortable thinking about all this in his head. But Harry remembered how being with Ginny felt wrong, how kissing Cho felt forced.

But how being with Draco felt just right.

No one else needed to know if he liked Draco. Especially not Rita Skeeter. But Harry wasn't a Gryffindor for no reason, if he liked Draco he was going to tell him.

"Draco?" Harry asked sheepishly.

Draco stopped gazing at the lake and his grey eyes studied Harry's face. Harry gathered every little bit of Gryffindor courage he could and looked back into those perfect grey eyes.

"Can I tell you something?" Harry asked, sounding stronger than he felt.

"Yeah, are you okay?" Draco said,  noticing how Harry's eyebrows were slightly furrowed and how his hands were constantly fidgeting.

"I'd understand if you didn't want to spend time with me after this but- but I really have to tell you."

"Tell me Harry, don't worry." Draco said. His voice calm and quiet, urging Harry to tell. Draco paused for a moment but then placed one of his hands on top of Harry's. They looked at each other and Harry knew this was the right moment.

"I- I like you Draco."

 

Finally! I hope you liked this chapter, see you soon :)

 

~~~18~~~

Harry's P.O.V  
"I'm sorry for ruining things." I whispered. It echoed throughout my mind, growing louder and louder.

I held my breath, waiting for a response. But before I got one, my world began to spin. The grass beneath me disappeared and Draco was slowly fading too. I looked around, desperate for an answer as to why I couldn't speak and why the world was slowly going dark.

"I'm sorry." I said again. I didn't know why but I felt the urge to say that. Almost as if it all was my fault.

In a few moments, I was enclosed in a space of pure black. I could see nothing apart from piercing red eyes and an overly familiar, snake like voice hissing,

"You lose Harry."

Voldemort. I desperately looked around and shouted for help. My terror only ended when I was shook awake and a calm voice filled my head. I placed a hand on my head and only felt myself relax when I remembered it was all just a dream.

I focused back on the person who'd just woken me. It was still dark but the moonlight was bright enough to make out the white-blonde hair and grey-blue eyes.

The first, but still frightening, part of my dream flooded back. I knew now it was only a dream, but were my feelings only a dream too? I couldn't tell at the moment and I didn't really want to. For now I wanted to spend time with Draco who smiled greatly when he saw I was okay.

"Draco? How long have I been asleep?"

"You fell asleep half an hour ago, I let you sleep till you began to move and talk in your sleep. I heard you say random words and then ... Voldemort, so I woke you up." Draco explained, pausing and grimacing when he said Voldemort.

I sincerely hoped by 'random words' he didn't mean he heard me saying I liked him or anything. I was sure he'd point it out if he did but I wanted to make sure anyway.

"When you heard me say 'random words' what else did I say?" I asked, hesitating at first.

"Well I heard my name a few times, a lot of mumbling and you apologizing a lot." He looked questioningly at me.

I shrugged, pretending that I couldn't remember my dream and therefore couldn't tell him why I'd been saying his name. But then again I forgot I'm a terribly bad liar and Draco was extremely good at reading people.

"So are you going to tell me what your dream was about then?" Draco asked, ignoring the fact I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Can't remember."

"Can't remember or you just don't want to tell me?" He asked.

"Don't want to tell you." I mumbled.

His mouth twitched upwards at that. He clearly enjoyed being right, and with me that wasn't too hard. Draco soon continued reading and I settled to looking at him. Well, the back of him.

I couldn't work out my real feelings. Or if I even liked Draco at all. I knew I liked spending time with him, and genuinely looked forward to our late night meetings.

But I wasn't into guys at all. I mean I've had girlfriends, not that they lasted. Anyway the point was that I've never even thought about kissing boys. A tiny corner of my mind suggested the whole reason I've never had a lasting relationship was because I was with girls.

But I ignored that corner of my brain and just decided I hadn't met 'the one' yet. I also decided to ignore how perfect Draco looked. He was sitting still on the grass, flipping a page every few minutes. His legs were crossed and he was leaning against a tree.

The moon wasn't making him look any less perfect either but instead, making it harder to ignore him. I silently cursed the silver moonlight and focused on quidditch practice. I wasn't captain despite the numerous requests, I'd had enough of if being incharge for a while. Instead Ginny was captain, and a rather good one at that.

I was still the seeker of course. I wasn't going to give up my position as seeker, even if I wanted to leave (which I didn't) the team and probably the whole of Gryffindor house wouldn't let me.

Usually the older students weren't apart of the team, but anything that included me never was normal. But then again, that's why I loved Quidditch. Or flying to be more precise. The feeling of everything slipping away, the wind, the speed. I loved it and always will. It was the only time I felt close to normal. Just a boy enjoying the rush of flying.

While Quidditch successfully took my mind away from Draco, it took my mind away from the fact I was still staring at the back of him the entire time. Only now he'd turned around and I wasn't staring at the back of him anymore but rather his uncomfortable and confused face.

"Oh sorry I was daydreaming." I confessed awkwardly as he nodded in realisation.

"About what?" He asked wryly, the corner of his mouth perking upwards.

"Quidditch."

"Sure thing." He said with one eyebrow raised, showing he wasn't going to believe me either way.

"We should get going, it's getting late." Draco said, slowly getting up and subconsciously combing a hand through his hair.

His hair was slighted longer than it had ever been before. It seemed Draco hadn't cut his hair in a while and I was glad he didn't. The ends of his hair were beginning to reach the bottom of his ears and he rarely gelled it back. He definately looked better. How he didn't have a girlfriend already confused me, but that Parkinson was always rather close to him.

A few strands covered his face and he quickly pushed them behind his ear before walking away. Only turning once to give a slight nod and a smile in my direction.

The dream kept invading my mind at the most random times and so I came to a very realistic conclusion. I don't know why I never thought of it when it was so obvious! Clearly I only had that dream because of all the rumours I've been hearing.

It's not like any of those feelings were real. I was just so used to hearing that people thought me and Draco were a thing that it happened in my dream. No truth behind it whatsoever.

With that mindset, I walked back to my dorms and snuck in before anyone saw I was missing. Except my plans never work and for some reason I still have never made a back up plan.

I walked into the common room and found Ron and Hermione sitting infront of the blazing fire. They looked up as I entered, completely unfazed. They were waiting for me again.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be asleep?" I said, stating the obvious as usual.

"Why were you out so late again?" Hermione said, her voice gentle as if I was a ball of glass that could shatter at any point.

"Why are you speaking to me like that?" I ask cautiously.

"We were worried. You've been out a lot lately." Ron said.

"Nightmares." I shrugged.

"Is that why you came in smiling." Hermione quickly interjected.

"I went for a walk that's it. Now I'm going to bed let's speak in the morning. Okay?" I said rushing upstairs instead of waiting for a reply.

But Hermione knew better than to drag Ron with her for no reason. Little did I know, Ron had woken up and grabbed the marauders map while I was gone. I didn't use it now since I only needed it to check if Draco was out or not. When I knew he was outside waiting, I'd leave it in one of my drawers. But Ron knew where I kept it and he also knew how to use it.

He and Hermione weren't waiting to see if I was okay. They were waiting to see if I'd tell them the truth. Why I was out so late, why I was smiling after a supposed nightmare and why I was out for hours at a time.

But now they knew. After I escaped to the comfort of my bed, Ron came up and told me everything. And that's where we were now, talking in hushed whispers on my bed during the early hours of the morning.

"Why Malfoy though?" Ron whined.

"I don't know, he's different now."

"Different?"

"He's changed. Trust me." I said looking Ron in the eye. I believe every word I said I wanted Ron to as well.

"Mate are you sure these rumours aren't true- ow that hurt!" Ron said before I punched him in the arm. I laughed while he muttered something and soon we were talking about anything that came to our minds, just waiting for the sun to rise.

"You coming Quidditch practise tonight?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, wouldn't miss it."

People began to wake now as the first signs of sunlight began to show. I checked my timetable and let out a grunt when I read Divination which we had with the Ravenclaws. Divination never had been my strong point.

I walked beside Ron and Hermione on the way to our clsssroom. While we were still in the castle, we just so happened to bump into a gang of fellow Slytherins.

A boy who I recognised to be Theodore Nott pushed to the front (much to Draco's annoyance) and pulled out his wand.

He caught me completely off guard and aimed for my shoes, casting a foreign spell that had everyone besides Hermione and Draco looking confused. When a thin band of gold wrapped itself around my ankles, Nott smirked and Draco began to take deep breaths so he wouldn't end up doing something he'd regret.

My feet were bound tightly together and after a few agonising seconds, I fell to the floor. Even Blaise and Pansy didn't approve of this, you could see it on their faces. Draco however took to glaring at Nott and then he closed his eyes. Almost as if he was trying to concentrate.

Nott began to laugh at this but when Draco opened his eyes again, Nott was still laughing but with no sound. It took a few moments but Nott panicked at looked at Draco's hand to find no wand. He took off, running towards the hospital wing.

Draco calmly bent down and touched the tip of his wand on the thin gold band. I felt it loosen and rubbed the sides of my ankles when it finally broke off. I quickly stood up, embarrased when I realised the very small distance between my face and Draco's, said thanks to him and ran off with Ron and Hermione when she cast a tempus charm and found we were 15 minutes late.

I felt a twang of pride as I remembered what just happened. Draco did wandless magic. Again! I knew he wasn't lying before, but seeing him doing it right infront of me confirmed it. I knew wandless magic was a thing but definately not for an 18 year old wizard. Draco always had been above the rest of us, sometimes even Hermione.

If anything, Draco's face at the end of it was worth it. The way he grinned in a very un-slytherin manner and the way his smile look genuine. I couldn't wait to tease him on how Gryffindor the whole ordeal was.

But for now I'll just act surprised or say I saw Pansy holding her wand under her sleeve. I didn't even need to keep this a secret but I liked having an almost private, separate life. I preferred to keep anything that involved Draco Malfoy, a secret.

~~~19~~~

Draco's P.O.V  
Theo was never getting away with this. I've definately scared him but I needed to do something more. The silencing spell would only come off when taken off by someone else since Nott was hardly smart enough to do wordless magic, however easy it was.

But I wanted it to last for the whole of our current lesson- Arithmancy- and all of our next lesson, defence against the dark arts. Seeing Nott without his voice during defence was something I wasn't willing to miss. Whenever he got his voice back I'd just have to discreetly cast it again.

"Never seen you defend Potter like that." Blaise said.

"What Theo did wasn't right and you know it." I said pointedly, looking at Pansy who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah but Potter?"

"What about him."

"I don't know it just seemed this wasn't the first time you were this friendly to him. He wasn't even surprised when you helped him." Blaise shrugged.

"What's your point." I snapped, stopping in the middle of the corridor. Pansy stopped too but didn't say anything, clearly not wanting to take sides between her 2 best friends.

Blaise thought for a minute. He looked at me and looked at Pansy.

"Draco are you not telling us something?"

"Like what?"

Pansy caught onto what Blaise was doing and stood beside him. They'd planned this beforehand. Very Slytherin indeed.

"You have had a *slight* obsession with him since first year." He said, putting a lot of emphasis on the word 'slight'.

"Stupid Potter with his stupid scar and stupid broomstick." Pansy added, doing a perfectly horrendous, high pitched, impression of me.

"I don't sound like that."

"Point is you never stop going on about his blue eyes and-"

"He has green eyes." I interjected before I could stop myself.

Pansy and Blaise laughed and I realised that was their plan all along. I just proved their point.

"We all know you stare at Potter in the great hall. You can somehow spot Potter's-"  
She fake gagged,  
"Forest green eyes from a mile away."

Blaise snorted and before I could stop myself I made another correction. I pictured Harry's eyes, the bright green that contrasted sharply with his jet black hair.

"Actually Harry eyes are more of an emerald rather than forest green."

Pansy's and Blaise's laughing could be heard from the astronomy tower. I looked at them both, using my height to my advantage and tried to salvage whatever I could of my now tarnished reputation.

"So it's Harry now?" Blaise said. Pansy was laughing too much to speak and instead looked up at me.

They immediately stopped laughing and their eyes went wide. If I wasn't so confused, I'd be laughing harder than the both of them before.

"What?"

"You- your eyes- Dray, your eyes!" Pansy said, pointing at my face.

Blaise only stiffened, keeping his eyes on my eyes.

"What about them?"

"They're green." Blaise gasped, "-emerald green." He said going from an utterly serious expression to one of uncontrolled laughter.

"Oh my, for a minute then I thought you were serious." I said, getting more scared when the 2 of them didn't show any sign of joking at all.

I swung my bag of my shoulder and hastily zipped it open. I pulled out a small, gold rimmed mirror and held it up to my face.

"You carry a ... a mirror with you?" Blaise said, laughing to much to speak in the middle of his sentence.

I was about to make a snide remark but no words came out. Pansy and Balsie were telling the truth. My eyes were the bright emerald green eyes that I was so used to seeing on Harry's face. We were missing Arithmancy and I was missing out on spelling Theo's mouth shut but this was too important.

The green eyes on my face stood out on my pale face and against my hair. I wondered if Harry's eyes were now grey or if it was more of my wandless magic.

"I need to go to McGonagall." I said, Pansy and Blaise nodded in agreement and headed for Arithmancy while I went up to McGonagall's office.

I arrived and half expected Harry to already be there. He wasn't but McGonagall was. I cleared my throat to divert her attention from the everlasting stack of parchment on her desk and walked towards a chair.

She looked up at me and instantly she saw the colour of my eyes. She stood up and surprisingly didn't seem shocked.

"I knew something like this would happen." She said with a sigh. I almost agreed.

"Has Harry had the same problem?"

I saw her eyebrows rise a tiny bit at the use of Harry's first name. Regardless, she answered my question.

"Not that I know of, but maybe we ought to bring him here. He may be of some assistance." She pulled out her wand and sent a message with her patronus. Or rather patronuses to Professor Sprout, asking her to send Harry straight to her office.

After a while, there was a knock at the door and Harry rushed in, looking as messy as ever. I bit back a smile and waited for him to notice my eyes. His eyes were still their usual bright emerald green and he was visibly startled when he looked at the colour of mine.

"Draco why are your eyes... green?"

"Well Mr Potter, we believed you could help us there." McGonagall interfered.

"Are my eyes grey now?" He asked, blinking a little harshly as if it'd help him tell the colour of his eyes.

"Your eyes are still green, Potter." I said as if it were the most obvious fact in the world.

Harry took a seat next to me and smiled. It almost seemed like a reassuring smile?

"Mr Malfoy please could you tell us exactly how this happened? We could possibly work better if we knew how this happened."

I debated wether to tell the truth, especially with Harry there. I convinced myself it'd help me get my eyes back to normal and eventually told them.

"Me, Pansy and Blaise were on our way to Arithmancy and Theo spelled Harry's ankles together."

I look at Harry and he looked down. We both knew he wouldn't get told off but I noticed he did that a lot. He always seemed ready to be told off even when he did the tiniest thing.

"I uh- untied Harry and he and his Griffindork- I mean Gryffindor friends went to Divination... I think." I quickly added, it wasn't ideal for me to let McGonagall know that I was overly familiar with Harry's timetable.

McGonagall was not pleased with that slip up of mine. I tried to carry on normally, even with Harry unsuccessfully trying not to laugh.

"Then it was just me Pansy and Blaise, and we were just talking on our way to lessons. Then my eyes changed."

"Would you care to tell what the conversation was about?" McGonagall asked, a knowing look in her eye.

I sighed heavily and I knew by the stern look on her face she wasn't going to let me off the hook.

"Right well they had gotten wind of all the rumours concerning me and Potter. They actually had some sort of a plan in place. They said that I've always been obsessed with Potter, which I'm obviously not, and that I always go on about his blue eyes."

I breathed deeply. This wasn't going to be easy.

"And I automatically corrected them to green, which led Pansy to say something about his forest green eyes and so I corrected her again. To emerald green eyes. Then this happened and I ran up to your office."

There was a moment of silence before Harry began to laugh. He laughed so hard, he had to take a few seconds to calm himself down. When he did finally rejoin us, his eyes were still bright with amusement despite his efforts to look as calm as possible.

"It appears you can somehow control your appearance. I think this may be an after effect of the spell, and that possibly you will eventually be able to change into each other's appearances when you wish to." McGonagall informed after I threatened to spell Harry's mouth shut if he didn't stop laughing. Not that the threat worked anyway.

"We can change into each other when we want?" Harry said, basically repeating what McGonagall just said.

"I believe so, since Mr Malfoy was able to change his eyes to match yours by thinking about them."

"If I think about my own eyes, will they change back?" I asked, desperately hoping for a yes.

"You can try." Harry offered.

And so I did. I closed my eyes and thought of the grey-blue colour that i wanted back. I didn't feel anything to indicate that it'd worked but i didn't feel anything the first time either.

When I opened my eyes again, I had no idea what happened but McGonagall sighed in what seemed like relief and Harry had a strange look on his face. I didn't realise what that look was till he said,

"I knew you could do it."

That look on his face was pride. Harry Potter was proud of me. I thought about the way he told me I'd be able to do this and the way he was genuinely proud when I did.

He felt like he was teaching again. It was clear from his smooth voice to the look in his eyes that he felt he was back, teaching the DA. The exact same thing happened when he helped me create a patronus.

"Well since we are done here I suggest you go back to your lessons. We'll figure out how to control these newfound abilities at a better time." McGonagall finished.

We went out of her office and cast a tempus charm. It was already lunch and we could hear the noise coming from the Great Hall as we neared. We entered at the same time and separated to go to our own tables.

Pansy and Blaise were happy to see my eyes back to normal, but they used the opportunity to tease me even more for my non-existent crush on Harry. We spent the rest of lunch having a rather good time, only for the night to come and ruin it.

After lunch we continued to lessons and finally it was night. I went up to bed, already exhausted and casually picked up my leather notebook. I spent longer than I intended to on writing and after I'd put it away it was deep into the night.

I would've just lay down but I heard a noise. A very faint noise coming from downstairs. I let my curiosity get the better of me and went downstairs. The closer I got, the more it sounded like someone was crying.

When I did reach the bottom of the stairs I thought it could possibly be a first year or something. I was behind the figure and with the dim light I couldn't tell anything besides the fact it was a girl.

So I went closer. Close enough to recognise the straight black hair on her head. I coughed once to let her know I was there. She turned, frightened at who it could be but when she saw me, her face relaxed and she faced one of the windows instead.

I took a seat next to her on the cushioned sofa she was sitting on.

"Pansy, you didn't tell me it happened again."

She sniffed a few times and wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"I didn't want you to have to deal with me again." She said in a shaky voice.

"I'm your best friend, if you want I can call Blaise too and we'll sort it out like we did last time, yeah?"

She only smiled to let me know she agreed.

"Not tonight though." She insisted.

"Tommorow then." I said, putting an arm around her and staying with her till her breathing evened. She went up to bed and a while after I went up to mine.

I didn't get much sleep that might but I couldn't really care. We had bigger things to deal with, and as soon as Blaise woke up I explained what happened.

"Why didn't she tell us it was happening again?"

"She didn't want us to worry."

"Sometimes she's more stubborn than you."

Now that Blaise new, we could help Pansy. Only last time it took ages and for the slightest fragment of a second, I wondered wether she'd agree to Harry helping.

He'd understand and being the golden boy he is, he would definately help. But that conversation was for later. Right now me, Pansy and Blaise needed to talk.

 

~~~20~~~

3rd person P.O.V  
Everyone tries to be emotionless. But that doesn't mean it always works or is the right thing to do.

Take Pansy for example. As a Slytherin, she's always felt the need to live up to the stereotype: heartless and cold. But everyone experiences emotions.

Then there's Draco who ignored his feelings so well it led him to become amazing at occlumency. But there was a darker side to it. Emotions make you human, and Draco had to make the decision to be human or watch his parents die. That isn't even the worst part. He was forced to make this decision as a child.

Finally there's Harry. He didn't try to shut emotions down completely, but only listened to whichever one he wanted. He let anger override sadness and grudges override the truth. But his intentions were pure and more often than not, he had strong influences. Negative or positive.

Draco's intentions were pure too. You see, many people (like Harry) think Slytherins are against everyone. Just because determination is a key trait, it means that they must achieve things single-handedly. But little did he know, he couldn't be further from the truth.

Slytherins protect their own. They use determination to help each other, to do things people didn't think possible. Only a handful decided to use that ability for the worse. But we can't look at those few evil ones and decide they represent the rest of them. Because they don't.

Draco was almost slightly lucky. His childhood was by far tragic, but the examples of love he was shown went a long way. His mother did a lot for him through love and he was going to follow her example.  
\----------------------------------  
Back to the reason Pansy was cutting off emotion in the first place. It started when Snape was headmaster and the golden trio were horcrux hunting. The Carrows were in charge of Discipline but that had a whole different meaning to death eaters.  
\----------------------------------  
October 17th 1997- Extract from Draco's leather notebook:

It's 1:05am. We had discipline with the Carrows this afternoon, our lesson was with all the 7th years and first years. We had to practise the Cruciatus curse on the first years or there'd be "consequences".

First up was the Gryffindors, starting with Neville Longbottom. He went up to his assigned first year and refused with out a second of deliberation. The Carrows took turns practicing the curse on him instead, using every painful curse without killing him to make him experience pain worse than I could imagine.

Many Gryffindors used his example and soon the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were done too. But not everyone was brave and before the Slytherins had started, all the first years were on the floor, some crying in pain, some had fainted and some lay lifeless.

Crabbe and Goyle were first and cast the curse along with a few others. But then it was Blaise and his face showed no sign of emotion at all. But what choice did he have? He cast the curse.

Then it was Pansy's turn. Her eyes were already filling up with tears and her hands were shaking. None of the Slytherins could refuse like the others. Our punishment was death. And so Pansy cast it but couldn't hold for more than 3 seconds.

The Carrows decided to use the curse on me straight away. The Malfoy's were the lowest rank Death Eaters and so I was left after agonising seconds or even minutes along with the first years.

When I arrived back at the Slytherin common room hours later, everyone was already in bed. Except Blaise. He was waiting for me to tell me that there was something wrong with Pansy. She wouldn't eat or sleep or talk or do anything really.

Of course some were absolutely fine with it but lots of people weren't. Except these people were talking to each other even if it was in broken whispers. Whereas Pansy resembled a moving statue, no emotion on her face at all apart from endless tears.

Also she had been vomiting for 2 hours straight after the incident.

End of extract

Present day:  
"Pansy, Draco told me." Blaise said on the way to the Great Hall.

"When did it start again?" Draco asked in a whisper.

"Last week after we learnt about the curse in defence." Pansy said, dryly.

You could tell from the way she laughed and the way she spoke that she wasn't okay. Even though she was better at hiding things that anyone, the 2 people who could see right through her were her best friends.

Blaise bad gotten used to figuring her out, from the way she flinched when someone touched her or the way she jumped whenever the door opened. Or even how her breathing quickened when she passed a first year.

Draco didn't need to do that though. As someone who'd hidden emotions far too much, he knew exactly when someone else was trying to do it.

Harry on the other hand, was having a better time. He'd told his friends what happened and that he might be able to control these new abilities. Hermione ended up dragging them both to the library to do research, ignoring Ron's protests on the way.

"But 'Mione what does it have to do with me?" Ron said, half whining.

"So Harry," Hermione said, effectively cutting Ron's whining off.

"How did Malfoy do it?" She asked.

Harry couldn't think of suitable way to avoid the question. He'd rather not tell his friends that Draco was 'picturing his emerald green eyes'. But then again, Harry was still a really bad liar.

"He said he was thinking of my eyes and they changed." Harry sighed.

Ron burst out in a fit of giggles. Hermione, who usually didn't laugh at times like this, was in a similar state to Ron.

"Guys he wasn't thinking of me like that."

"Harry we all know he has something for you." Ron said, playfully jabbing his elbow into Harry's side.

"Me and Draco do not like each other." Harry said, stopping infront of the library entrance, facing them both.

"So it's Draco now?" Hermione quickly added.

Harry gave up on thinking of an argument and just entered the library in a bit of a rage. Walking faster than usual, he picked a table near the books on 'curses and jinxes'.

They spent ages reading through books upon books but didn't find anything helpful. After 2 hours, Hermione had a better idea.

"Maybe we need to go to the restricted section." Hermione said, shutting the book she was mindlessly flicking through.

"I don't have my cloak with me though." Harry said.

"Well me and Ronald here, happen to be perfects."

"More research? Can't we just go back and call it a day? Please 'Mione." Ron pleaded while standing up and following his girlfriend.

"We'll be back in a minute Harry." Hermione smiled, turning the corner with Ron trailing behind her.

Harry flipped open another book and shut it again. He was beyond bored. A smug smile crossed his face when he thought about Draco's story. He didn't admit it- not even to himself- but he was happy that Draco was thinking about him.

Harry tried to do exactly what Draco did to see if he really could control these powers. He didn't do it before incase he wasn't able to get it back to normal.

He pictured Draco's eyes. Deep grey and blue eyes that Harry couldn't get enough of. He kept thinking but didn't feel any different. Feeling a bit defeated he opened his eyes again and smiled at Hermione and Ron who had finally come back.

Hermione was carrying a large, ancient looking book with the name 'illegal curses', and it was open to a page near the end.

When she dropped it on the table, it make a loud thud and made Harry jump. He'd be lying along with the majority of the students and even some staff if he said that loud noises didn't still put him on edge.

Ron sat opposite him and Hermione sat next to Ron.

"Can't we take this out and read it later? I'm starving Hermione." Ron said.

"Fine." Hermione said, marking the page and standing up.

"Harry what happened to your eyes?" Ron said, grabbing Harry by the arm and startling him.

"What d'ya mean?" Harry said, excitement slowly building up because he may have managed to do it.

"They're grey... Like Malfoy's! Harry how did you do that?" Hermione said, holding Harry's shoulders to make him face her.

"I just did what he did."

"Gross." Ron said, making him on the receiving end of Hermione's death stare.

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated, thinking of his own green eyes. Just like before he felt nothing change but when he opened his eyes, Hermione and Ron were smiling. It had worked.

"Maybe I can finally be better at something than Malfoy." Harry joked.

"You're better at duelling, aren't you?" Asked Ron.

"You should see him duel, he's actually really good." Harry shrugged. Almost like complimenting Draco was something he did every day.

Ron and Hermione gave each other a sideways glance but left it as that. They definately had their suspicions of what was going on.  
\----------------------------------

Draco had no intentions on spending time improving his new skill, but instead was focusing on Pansy who was thankfully feeling much better. His own memories that had worked their way up. Every now again he had his own nightmares of the events, that was if his nightmares weren't already plagued with his parents, the dark mark and Dark Lord.

Even if he didn't torture a first year, he had done more. Not intentionally or even willingly but it didn't change the way he felt when he passed the infamous hanging painting of Dumbledore. The portrait of Dumbledore was next to another portait of Snape and the two often moved paintings alongside each other.

He believed he was the reason Dumbledore was dead. Pressure was a bad feeling, but guilt was worse and nothing would get rid of it. He'd even secretly apologised to the painting and when he was forgiven by portrait Dumbledore, he still wasn't free of that feeling.

Well, after all that you can imagine how relieved he felt when Millicent came into the common room simply bursting with excitement.

"Millicent, what on earth has gotten into you?" Asked Draco who was already rather annoyed.

"There's a party tonight! Everyone's invited from all houses!" She said, cheering a lot of people up. Including Pansy and Draco. After all, who didn't love a good party?

"Where is it?" Asked Pansy.

"Gryffindor common room." Was Millicent's answer.

The idea of the party itself was from a few of the Gryffindors who were simply bored out of their minds and felt like stirring something up. Almost immediately after the news arrived, people in every house were discussing what to wear and how excited they were.

"Are you coming as well?" Blaise asked Draco and Pansy.

Draco and Pansy looked at each other and while Draco said "yeah" Pansy said "Of course not". They looked at each other, shocked at what they'd said.

"Why not?" Draco asked.

"I mean it sounds great but I'm not really feeling up to it."

"Rubbish. You're coming wether you want to or not." Draco demanded, glaring at Blasie till he nodded in agreement.

"But-"

"Pansy, you're coming."

"Ugh. Fine." She said rolling her eyes. She didn't show it but a smile was playing at her lips and she felt happy that she had friends that wouldn't just leave her alone.

The Gryffindors had gotten the news of a party first, and even though Hermione was fretting over homework everyone including her was grateful for something like this and frankly, could not wait.

Sunday night was going to be a rather eventful one.

 

~~~21~~~

Harry's P.O.V  
Finally something to distract everyone away from, well everything. I don't think we've had any thing to look forward to for ages (well that excludes Tuesdays and Thursdays for me). But the point is that there's finally something interesting and fun that everyone can enjoy. It feels like for the first time in a very long time, well all be able to have fun regardless of our houses.

Basically I was kind of hoping to speak to Draco with out causing a scene. But then again when does anything remotely different that I do go unnoticed? Clearly not enough.

The party was planned for today, Saturday. No lessons today or tommorow and plenty of time to get the common room ready for tonight. Seamus also managed to smuggle in a few bottles of firewhiskey for us.

We placed all the chairs, sofas and pillows around in a circle so everyone could sit wherever they wanted and talk to whoever they wanted too. Also playing games that involved the majority of the students would be easier this way.

Just before the other students started to arrive we had one last thing to sort out. We had to make sure no other Gryffindors would come down and find our party. We would all no doubt be getting a week of detention, that's assuming the firewhiskey wasn't found.

Luckily we found a rather Slytherin way of persuading the younger Gryffindors that if we were to be caught because of one of them, then they'd only be losing for their own house. Also a silencing charm over the common room helped too.

At around 7pm when all the Gryffindors beside a few 8th years (Not all Gryffindors were in the mood for a party) were in bed, a good few students secretly made their way over to the open portrait of the fat lady. There was about 10 students from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin each. They joined the 15 or so Gryffindors in the now quite large common room.

It was a good job we prepared the room in advance because trying to organise everything now would've been a mess with all the people in the room. When at last almost all of us were sat in a rather large circle- and after Seamus bought out the firewhiskey- it was time for the first game of the night.

Truth or Dare. With a catch.

Hermione stood up and announced she knew a spell that would 'enchant' the game. Either compelling you to do your dare or answer your truth. After an initial shock, all of us decided that we might as well enjoy ourselves, as long as the dares didn't go too far.

After all, Hermione made it rather clear that she could stop the game and hex anyone who even thought about doing anything 'inappropriate'. Ron and I shared an amused look after we both remembered Hermione's punch in 3rd year. Even Draco Malfoy became wary of crossing her.

"Everyone, listen up! The rules are as follows," Hermione began, clapping her hands twice to make sure everyone was paying attention, almost like a teacher.

"I'll start by spinning a bottle, whoever it lands on must choose truth or dare. Then it's my job to give them a truth or a dare. When they've completed it, it's their turn to spin the bottle and so on." She finished.

Almost excitedly, she stood up and placed an empty bottle on it's side. She spun it and everyone followed the neck of the bottle to who it was pointed at. There were definately a few snickers coming from the general area of the Slytherins but apart from that it was mainly cheers.

"Dare." Said Neville confidently.

"I dare you to kiss the prettiest girl in the room."

Everyone watched, waiting too see who Neville was going to kiss. Even though he wasn't a shy and timid child, he still usually kept to himself. Lots of younger students took to asking Neville for help (mainly on herbology) or even for a story on how he killed a horcrux. Neville didn't mind retelling stories, as long as he could continue knitting mini sweaters for baby mandrakes he was fine.

But here at this party there was a new adventurous side to him. It was no secret that he had changed since the war, and not just mentally. Lots of girls not-so-secretly giggled when he walked by and now you could see some of then visibly deflate when he didn't go over to kiss them.

Instead he went over to Luna and kissed her. It was slow and short but Luna didn't seemed fazed at all and shuffled over, inviting him to sit next to her. Neville spun the bottle next and it landed on Millicent Bullstrode.

"Truth or Dare?" Neville asked, his arm slowly making it's way round Luna's back and pulling her in a side hug.

"Truth."

"Kiss Parkinson." Neville said, a side grin appearing on his face.

"Oh I'll get you back for that one, Longbottom." Pansy groaned.

Millicent tried to restrain, but soon the spell took over and she was walking over to where Pansy was sat. Draco moved away a few inches, clearly not wanting to be near Pansy and Millicent kissing. Both Pansy and Millicent absently wiped their mouths after the kiss and sat down, both presumably plotting against poor Nevillie.

Millicent spun next and the bottle was spun a another few times, but nothing extremely interesting was happening. Well nothing interesting for me anyway. Until Blaise spun and it landed on me.

"Potter, truth or dare?"

"Uh, truth." I said, mainly because I didn't like the idea of moving from the comfy armchair I was occupying.

"Who is the last person you thought about kissing?"

Now this created a bit of noise. Considering I was still single after me and Ginny failed even when we seemed to fit together perfectly, a lot of people wanted to know who I thought about.

Only for me it was a slight dilemma. Actually forget that; it was a complete dilemma and I thought about bolting out of the door.

The last person I thought about kissing was Draco, after that dream. It wasn't that I even liked the thought of kissing him, but I was guilty of thinking about him in that way more than I should've. Besides, it wasn't like anyone would believe me if I told them I didn't want to kiss him.

"I uh, I last thought about-"

"Take your time." Said Hermione who knew that her spell would take effect soon enough.

Holding my breath didn't work and Draco's look of curiosity definately didn't help.

"Dr- D- Draco."

I felt a weight off my shoulders after I said it and the spell, or rather curse, left me. But that weight came back when I saw everyone's faces.

No one spoke but they didn't need to. I (almost dramatically) left my seat and ran right out of the door, not looking back till I was outside. Outside on the spot where I am every Tuesday and Thursday.

It was already dark and cold outside but I found that it didn't matter. How cold I was couldn't ever matter when I was thinking about all the possible reactions from my friends and even the people who weren't my friends.

There was no doubt that this news would be all over the school within a few days. My only hope now was that people carried on the game till something more interesting happened. Not everyone was drunk so they'd certainly remember it, but I hoped that they'd forget. It was a long shot but I had nothing else to stop me from going mad.

Everyone knew that I thought about kissing Draco recently. Including Draco. And I bet there was a good amount of people who thought that it wasn't a one time thing. I didn't even want to begin to think what Draco's reaction was.

He probably gagged. Or laughed. Or both.

They were all probably laughing now. If that wasn't more than enough, the fact that I thought about kissing a guy was embarrassing. It wasn't that I had anything against guys liking guys, but I feel like people's reactions even if I did like guys would be different to anyone else.

I was meant to become a famous auror, marry Ginny and start a family. People now get to chose who they are and what they want to do, but I don't think I get that choice.

"I've defeated the bloody Dark Lord. Twice." I mutter to myself. Trying to remind me that if I can to that, I shouldn't have to run out like that over a little cru-

Nope. It's not a crush. No way.

I thought about kissing him because of a dream that had no truth to it at all. And the other times were because I was thinking about how weird it'd be.

"Potter?"

I heard a voice from behind the tree I was sitting against. I mentally debated if I should turn around or not. But I'm glad I did. Because when I turned around I saw Draco standing there.

"Draco? I'm really sorry." I said. It was the only thing I could think of saying and the only thing that seemed appropriate.

"Pot- Harry it's fine. Can I sit?"

"Yeah, sure."

I shuffled over and waited for him to cast a warming charm over both of us before he sat down. There was a faint scent of firewhiskey that hung between us but other than that, just awkward silence.

"Did they all start laughing?" I asked. Partly to break the silence and partly because I really needed to know.

"I wouldn't know." Draco replied, not taking his gaze off the lake. He drew his knees up and rested his arms on them and his head on his arms.

"What do you mean?" I asked, tilting my head so I was looking at him.

He looked back, straight into my eyes and said,  
"I kind of followed you after your truth. You ran too fast though, so I had to think about where you'd be and well I thought you might be here."

I nodded slightly but didn't know how to respond.

"Why did you come?"

"I'm not entirely sure."

"Weren't you afraid of people's reactions?" I asked. Not that I wanted to hear his answer if it happened to be a 'yes'.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't care about what people thought of me, but I went after you anyway."

"I don't want things to be different between us. I mean we were just starting to become friends and I messed it up. I mess things up a lot."

"I don't think pretending this never happened would do either of us any good." Draco insisted, and judging by his face I was in for a long lecture.

"What do you suggest we do then?" I asked.

"I suggest you explain. Now."

"Wow. Uh, okay. Sure."

"Now."

"Relax! I'm explaining. So I may or may not have had a dream about confessing that I like you. Then following that, I may have thought about what would happen if you felt the same way and then I thought about kissing you so..."

"You could've said that a bit slower," he paused to roll his eyes, "and that wasn't a good enough explanation. So I have questions."

He was bloody demanding git. But I a answered all of his questions anyway so I don't know where that puts me now.

"Fire away boss." I said, saluting mockingly.

"So were those, well, dream feelings true?"

"Uh no?"

"Very convincing Potter."

"I'm as confused as you are, give me a break."

"Okay next question. Are you into guys or is it a recent thing?"

I felt my heartbeat quicken and my breath grow louder. Draco's expression stayed the same, he seemed either oblivious or didn't care that I was struggling for an answer.

"I've never thought of guys in that way before so I'm not sure." I finally managed to say.

"You know you don't have to just like guys or just like girls. Some people like both. Merlin you really are oblivious aren't you?"

That last sentence struck me. Everyone has said that to me at some point, but they don't know why. No one wants to know why.

With the Dursley's when I was only a small child of around 6, I was quite curious. I'd always ask about things that would make me receive a slap or a punch in response.

Eventually, I stopped noticing little things. And when I did notice them, I ignored it. Over years it became a strong habit and well, old habits die hard.

To be fair though, maybe I could've made a bit more of an effort to notice my own sexuality but it's a bit late now anyway.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"You just completely zoned out for a few seconds. Are you okay?"

"Iust perfect. Couldn't be better.

"You know what I mean. And don't you think we should go in? It's getting late."

"I think I'll stay out here for a bit. Clear my head." I said, getting ready to be alone again for a few hours.

"Then I'll stay too. But I'm not letting what happened tonight slide. As much as I may deny it to anyone, you're my friend and I want this sorted, it's the best thing to do for both of us."

I just hoped he was right, and if he was it wouldn't make things go downhill between us.

 

~~~22~~~

3rd person P.O.V  
"Edward Remus Lupin! Get back here right now!" Andromeda yelled, causing a 1 year old Teddy Lupin to stop in his tracks.

For a tiny child who could only crawl, he was rather mischevious and quite hard work. Especially for Andromeda. And while she was in good health for a woman her age, she had to care for her grandchild as a mother and a father would. As his mother and father would.

After her loved husband, beautiful daughter and kind son-in-law died, it was upon her to take in this baby. He was in everyway like both his parents, even at the age he was at. When Andromeda was broken, she thought she was in no position to take care of Teddy. But in the end Teddy helped her, more than she thought she had helped him.

The life had returned to her eyes and the love had returned to her heart. Everyday was hard work but she loved it. She was also great at teaching Teddy and slowly helping him figure out what his extraordinary ability was. After all she was there when Nymphadora was a child and was discovering her own talent.

One day when she was showing old photos to Teddy, he was particularly attached a few in particular. One was of a small girl who had a great beaming smile on her face and short yet untamed pink hair. The other was of a tall, thin boy who had hazel eyes and sandy hair.

Teddy first showed signs of using his metamorphagus powers while looking at these photos. His hair changed to pink to match the young girl in the photo. It's natural colour though, was a light sandy brown and because he couldn't control it yet, it often stayed like that.

He loved to crawl about too. So when Andomeda was trying to send a letter, like at the current moment, she had to constantly keep an eye on Teddy. She folded up the two letters and tied them to her owl. It nibbled gently on her fingers before spreading it's large, pure black wings and gliding away.

The same day, McGonagall received a couple of letters from a certain black owl with deep honey coloured eyes. It didn't leave though. Presumably waiting for a reply before going back to it's owner, the owl stood by McGonagall. It was cleaning it's feathers and curiously looking around, but never left it's spot until it got the reply it was waiting for. In fact it ended up following McGonagall around all day, precisely for that one reason.

"Potter, can I see you for a moment?" McGonagall asked Harry while he was walking through a corridor, with his friends after lunch. He glanced at friends and Hermione nodded while from shrugged.

"Sure Professor."

She turned on her heel and Harry followed her. Harry had been called into teacher's offices so much that he had tactics to try and find out if he was in trouble of some sort. But he didn't think so this time. McGonagall's voice was kind and she had a smile playing on her lips.

She almost seemed- excited?

Harry knew better than to question her because he'd get no answer. Besides, after everything he just went along with things now. He sat on a chair opposite McGonagall, only her desk separating them.

"Potter. Have a biscuit." She said, pushing the same biscuit tin towards him from years ago. He secretly thought it was enchanted to refill itself.

Harry took one and waited while the headmistress pulled out a roll of parchment, with a thin black bow tied around it. McGonagall slid the bow off and passed the letter to Harry. He looked at it questioningly but took it from her.

This was all a little to ambiguous for Harry who'd always liked to know exactly what was going on. He also saw a large, black owl perched on the end of her desk. Feeling more and more curious, Harry unravelled the parchment and began to read.

\----------------------------  
Dear Professor McGonagall,  
I'm writing to ask if it's possible for a visit to be arranged this weekend. I'll help sort out details later, but I need to know if Harry is able to visit. I have some important matters to discuss with him and most weekends I have appointments of some sort or I'm simply too busy with Teddy.

Also I would appreciate it if you hand the other letter attached to Draco Malfoy. Notify me of his response when possible,

Many thanks, Andromeda Tonks  
\----------------------------

I grinned, looking at McGonagall as she seemed to be retrieving the other letter which was for Draco.

"So am I allowed to go?" I asked, unable to wait any longer.

"Yes, of course Potter. I think it'll do you some good to visit. Oh and pass this to Draco, your next lesson is with the Slytherins correct? I understand you two are friends and so I can trust you to pass this to him?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh uh- yeah, sure thing." I tried to say in the most reassuring voice.

"Tell me what his reply is, as you know I have to tell Andromeda." She reminded me as I headed out of her office and to my next lesson.

I looked at the parchment which was tied with the same black bow as the first one. I debated wether I should open it or not. It's not like Draco would be able to tell. I hope.

Curiosity burned and well, I caved under it. I turned a corner into an old, empty classroom and slid the bow off. I hesitated but still unravelled the parchment and began to read. It was stupid and immature of me but that hasn't stopped me before so I hardly thought it'd stop me now.

\----------------------------  
Dear Draco,

I'm currently arranging for Harry to visit me and Teddy. I understand there are a few complications of some sort and would hope you could join Harry in visiting us. I haven't told Professor McGonagall that I asked you just in case you didn't want to.

I know that I haven't seen you in a long time and that you might feel uncomfortable with meeting me. But I don't think bad of you. I heard about your mother and father and hope that you are coping well.

If you do wish to come this weekend, then simply tell McGonagall your answer is 'yes' and I'll arrange the visit.

All the best,  
Andromeda Tonks  
\----------------------------

That was interesting.

I couldn't really think of anything to think about that letter. It was unexpected but I almost hoped Draco's reply was yes. Actually I really wanted his reply to be yes.

It'd be a much better visit with him by my side. Only because I don't know anything about Andromeda and he's a good friend. That's all. Nothing more nothing less. Maybe I did enjoy his company though, and maybe I did have a slight obsession with him, but I don't think I was ready to accept any of that just yet.

I suddenly remembered where I was, and where I was supposed to be. There was still half an hour left of my lesson, so I hurriedly rolled the letter up and tied the bow. I placed the letter in one of my inner robe pockets and made my way to Defence.

When I got there, it seemed there was a practical in progress and people were shooting spells all over the place. I had to constantly dodge them to find Professor Crossley and explain that I was speaking with McGonagall and that's why I was late.

Within a few more minutes, everyone had finished and were sitting back in their seats, wating for Professor Crossley's next instructions. My eyes searched the classroom and I found Draco. He wasn't with any of his friends so I took my opportunity and went to him.

"Hey."

"What's up, Potter." He said, looking up from his book.

"McGonagall asked me to give this to you. Oh, and you need to tell me your reply."

"Who's this from?" He asked skeptically, while taking the parchment from my hands.

"Andromeda."

He looked a bit taken aback, clearly not expecting this. Regardless, he immediately his face from surprised to it's usual calm and controlled look.

"I'll let you know my reply at the end of the lesson."

"Sure."

The rest of the lesson dragged on and if I wasn't able to watch Draco from my seat, then I probably would've fallen asleep. That was certainly not something I was going to be saying out loud any time soon. I watched his reacting as he was reading his letter, and I could've sworn that he smiled.

He generally looked happier after pocketing the letter and I had a strong feeling of what his answer was going to be. I just hoped I was right. When the end of the lesson finally graced us with its presence, I hauled my bag onto my shoulder and went over to Draco.

"So, is it a yes?" I asked him.

"Yeah it is, tell McGo- hold on. How did you know my reply was a yes or no? For all you know, it could've been anything." Draco questioned, standing up and using his few extra inches of height against me.

"Uh just a hunch. Gotta go, bye!"

"See you, Potter." He said shaking his head slightly but smiling anyway.

Maybe I was just a tiny bit eager. When I'm excited, I seem to forget the meaning and importance of being subtle. I could almost imagine Hermione arguing instantly that, I Harry Potter, never knew the meaning or importance of being subtle, not just when I'm excited. Ron would be in the background nodding on everyone Hermione made a point. He generally tends to stay quiet but on her side.

With all imaginary scenarios out of my head, I was once again just outside the headmistress office. I knocked twice and the door opened by itself. McGonagall was (as usual) going through an abnormally large stack of papers.

"Draco said his reply was yes."

"Yes for what may I ask?"

"He didn't say. Maybe Andromeda wanted to know his reply before saying anything else?" I suggested. Pretending to have no idea at all.

"Perhaps. Thanks Potter, you can go."

"Professor?" I asked, turning around as I was about to exit.

"Yes?"

"I may or may not have read Draco's letter. He's coming to visit Andromeda with me, she wanted to know if he wanted to come first before arranging it." I confessed. I thought she should know what I know.

"Honestly Potter, I don't know why I thought you'd be a bit more mature. Anyway thank you, you may go now."

"Thanks Professor."

And yet again, I got away with doing something that I shouldn't have. Being the chosen one definately had it's perks.

I took a detour on my way to the dorms and ended up outside. It was cold outside but I enjoyed it. Sometimes you just need to feel the cold wind rushing at you with full force, or the freezing raindrops falling on your skin, like shards of broken glass. At night it made it even more exciting.

When I'm alone like this, I find that I'm not oblivious. I choose to be. I pretend not to notice, but I love the little things in life. I notice it all and I want someone with me who sees these things. Like way the trees look with a brilliant sunset behind them. Or way the water in the lake ripples when hit by a blast of wind, or even just a gentle breeze. 

Sometimes I like to just sit and pretty much admire it all. It's perfect but sometimes I feel like I take it for granted. I'm not going to be here much longer, after all it is my last year. But no matter where I am, Hogwarts is and always will be, my home.

I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. I knew it was cheesy but every single thought was true. I tilted my head back and rested it on the cool some wall behind me. I enjoyed nights like this.

I could do whatever I wanted and it would have no impact on anyone or anything. I could go flying or stare at the stars for hours, I could practice spells or read and no one could stop me. It's calm and quiet, and as someone who hadn't had a lot of either of those things, I never forgot to appreciate them.

I intended to clear and arrange my thoughts, which meant I (rather quickly) thought of Draco. I didn't know how I felt about him, or how I want to feel about him. After I gave him a chance after the war- we even shook hands for old times sake- I saw another side to him. Behind the sneering and hard front, he's a genuinely smart and fun person. He's even a little nerdy.

Personally I thought he'd be a bit more of a rebel considering his life, but apparently not. He stresses when he's got a late homework to hand in, or when he gets under 90% in any test. He's not had a detention or any points taken off him either, which I would count as a personal achievement since I my record for having no points taken off me is around a month. But it was certainly a boring month.

Anyway my point is, I like this new Draco I've gotten to know. I'm not sure how much I like him or in what way, but I never want him to leave my life. After everything I've done, he gave me a chance which would've been harder for him than for me. He's changed yet still the same, and I wouldn't want him any other way.

The more I thought about it, the more it became clearer. Draco was someone I wanted to be around, as a friend or maybe more. I'd have to find out.

 

~~~23~~~

Draco's P.O.V  
Potter was a strange person when he wanted to be. I had no idea why he was acting the way he was, but my best bet was that he read the letter before me. I mean if you're going to do something like that at least don't make it that obvious.

Even Weasley would understand what he was doing, and that's saying something.

But I for once, I couldn't care less about Potter. For once, I felt happier than I had in a long time. I didn't know Andromeda that well, my mother didn't speak about her apart from the fact that she'd been disowned long ago for marrying a muggleborn. I was amazed at how she seemed so kind when my family were nothing but terrible. Even through a letter I could tell how polite and kind she was.

There was also the fact I was visiting her with Harry of all people. I had no idea why she wanted him there, but I suspected it included Professor Lupin in some way. Potter had certainly read my letter but he seemed like he wanted me to say yes. Maybe it was only because he didn't want to be alone, but I hoped it was because he genuinely enjoyed my company. After all, there weren't many people who did.

I attempted to distract myself by deciding what to wear for the visit. I certainly wanted to make a good impression, but I didn't want to come across as a little bit over the top. I eventually settled for an outfit that I thought worked rather well, one that would definately contrast with whatever Potter decided to throw on.

I would never understand how he was completely fine and willing to step out in public looking like a train wreck. I'd go out in Pansy's clothes before wearing a t-shirt with holes in it that was 4 sizes too big.

The icing on the cake? He still owned all of those 'clothes'. He's the richest guy ever and yet he hasn't had a complete wardrobe update? When and if he lets me, I would be happy to do it for him. At least that way my eyes wouldn't have to undergo further torture.

I was in one of them moods where you could ask or tell me anything and I'd start ranting. It happened every now and again, Pansy had a special name for it too. She called it my 'Drama Queen mode'. Not the most flattering name ever but I had no way of convincing her not to call me that infront of everyone.

I remember once in Potions when I was in a mood similar to this. Pansy actually had given up talking to me altogether and resorted to asking our teacher if he could 'pass a message to the Drama Queen' when the class was silent. That was fine till our Professor asked who that was and she said 'Draco of course'.

She embarrasses me for the fun of it, more often than not with the help of Blaise. They make a great team because they're the 2 people who know exactly how easy it is to get under my skin. The person who does that (not as well as Blaise and Pansy), but still really easily, is Potter. Needless to say, he's been doing it without thinking since the first day of Hogwarts- but sometimes he definately does it purposely.

Becoming friends with him was one if the most unexpected things ever, since that time in first year which I only recently gotten over. Of course the only reason I got over him refusing my friendship was because he accepted it near the beginning of this year. There are some things you can't get though without becoming somewhat friends, one of those things is saving each other's lives.

But after that game of truth or dare I'm not even sure what we are. I mean I didn't even know Potter was bi, but by the look on everyone's faces, I don't think anyone knew that. I don't even think Potter knew that. After I heard his last thought about kissing included me, I'm guilty of thinking too. It's strange but when I look at Potter, I can't help but imagine him coming to me and wrapping his arms around me and- I'm going to stop right there.

I'd been staring at my clothes for 10 minutes, mentally ranting and thinking about Potter in a rather strange way. Maybe I needed something strong from Madam Pomfrey's medicine store. I rolled my eyes at my own thoughts and didn't feel like wasting another 10 minutes of my free period. Instead I thought about actually socialising with my friends.

I went downstairs and found Pansy and Blaise sitting in a corner on a sofa.

"Hey." I said announcing my presence and sitting between both of them.

"What have you been doing for the past 15 minutes?" Pansy asked.

"Daydreaming about Potter obviously." Blaise said, standing up and moving to the armchair opposite me and Pansy.

I ignored him with an eye roll and answered Pansy's question instead.

"Choosing clothes for the weekend."

"But it's not even a Hogsmeade weekend." She stated, her and Blaise both looking at me like I was the one who was missing something.

"I'm going to Andromeda's." I explained.

"You're not telling us everything." Blaise said, his eyes searching my face.

"How-?" I began to ask.

"Oh please, Blaise and I know when you're lying or hiding something. You might hide it well, but not from us." Pansy said, a satisfied smile on her face.

"Right, of course."

"Tell us then." Pansy nagged.

"Just 'coz you know when I'm hiding something doesnt mean I have to tell you." I snapped.

Blaise shook his head and Pansy laughed again.

"It's Potter isn't it." Pansy said.

"N-"

"Don't deny it Draco." Blaise said, cutting me off.

"Potter's coming too." I said, sighing in defeat.

"Aw that's cute." Pansy chirped, putting a hand on my arm.

"Ew, Pansy. Cute?" I fake gagged.

"He's in drama queen mode isn't he." Blaise added.

"Oh isn't he always." Snorted Pansy.

I stood up, feeling very dramatic and walked over to the stairs, fixing my hair on the way. I went up the stairs to sort my bag out for my next lesson. I had Care of Magical Creatures with the Hufflepuffs. Lots of people thought I'd drop it but it couldn't be further from the truth. 3rd year was a mess, I actually remember my diary entry about that day.

\------------------------------------  
Draco's diary- 3rd year  
I'm writing this from the comfort of the hospital wing. It's boring in here, and the decor is disastrous. Anyway something happened today in Care of Magical Creatures. We had it with the Gryffindors- including Harry, the Weasel and Mudblood.

Potter, being Hagrid's favourite, managed to impress the class almost instantly. So me being me, tried to do the same. But that stupid chicken hit me. Now I wouldn't be Draco without my theatrics, so I made the biggest show out of it. It was almost fun.

Potter looked worried for a minute, the Weasel snapped him out of it though. I was taken to the hospital wing and my arm which was *actually* bleeding out, was fixed within a few minutes. My Father heard about it and he was furious, but this wasn't what I wanted. I never wanted it to go this far and now that stupid hippogriff might actually die. Contrary to what everyone thinks, I love Care of Magical Creatures. My Father went mad when I told him, so from then on I pretended to hate it. I hope one day I can love whatever and whoever without anyone caring.  
\------------------------------------

I really did enjoy Care of Magical Creatures. They were fascinating and every single creature was amazingly complex and unique in its own way. I was brilliant at Potions but Care of Magical Creatures was my favourite. This year would be different though, because now my Father wasn't here to stop me from doing what I want. I could do anything and I had no one to tell me otherwise. I loved the feeling of being unrestricted and unconfined. Of being almost, free.

But with that feeling, was a sense of weakness. I had no security, no mother to run back to when things were hard, no father to go to when I needed something. I still didn't know what I was going to do after Hogwarts. I'd taken subjects that would allow me to go into several professions so I could have more time to decide. But I also didn't know where I was going to live. I had enough money to buy a house but I didn't want to live alone. Maybe I could move in with one of my friends.

Malfoy Manner was out of the question since I wouldn't dream of going back by myself. I knew I'd always go back there someday, but not straight away. I'm not ready yet.

I had enough money to live without work, but that wasn't me. I needed something to occupy me, so I thought a while back of potential jobs. Right now I was thinking healer or something. Whatever I did, it definately wouldn't be an auror, that's for someone like Potter. I don't think anyone would let me do that anyway.

My bag was packed and I swung it onto one shoulder. When I got down, most of the Slytherins were still casually chatting and showing no indication of moving. After all, we did still have 20 minutes. However I liked to be prepared and I didn't like being late to lessons.

I went out alone, without my friends because they wouldn't dream of getting up yet. It was a cold day, with not a cloud in the sky. The wind tore through the sky, making my hair fall out of place. I tried, numerous times to move the unruly strands behind my ear but the action was undone by the fierce, icy wind almost instantly.

I ignored my hair after a few minutes of worthless struggle, and made my way to the edge of the forest just past Hagrid's hut. He wasn't the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, but he was still here. That teaching position was taken by a new teacher after the war, Professor Blackthawne. She was a Ravenclaw and was also one of the best teachers I've seen.

Even though I was quite early, the Professor was already getting the creatures ready for the lesson. I sat on a large rock, watching as the creatures came into view. As soon as the light from the sun hit them, I stood up in shock and gasped.

Professor Blackthawne turned around and smiled at me. She was used to seeing me on this same rock, before the start of every lesson. She also usually asked me for help with the creatures before the rest of the class came.

"Draco, do you mind giving me a hand here?" Professor Blackthawne asked, while gently caressing the face of a unicorn.

"But don't they prefer witches to wizards?" I asked, desperate to get closer to one but worried that it'd get worked up when I approached it.

"Generally yes, they do. But I'm sure they'll be fine with you as long as I'm here too." She said, tilting her head slightly to the unicorn she wanted me to attend to.

There were no foals, they were probably all to young to be in a lesson. We'd briefly covered unicorns before, but today we'd be doing them in far more detail. They were intriguingly complex creatures and I intended to learn everything I could.

I slowly grew closer to one of the four unicorns Professor Blackthawne had managed to collect for the lesson. I held out my hand and waited to see if it would initiate the first move. Unfortunately it didn't, so I took a risk and stepped closer. It stepped backwards once, before inclining it's head towards my hand.

I remained there, still and unable to move. I didn't want the unicorn to go back after I'd got it to to let me touch it's face. I took in every detail I could, knowing that this may be the closest I ever get to a unicorn.

"Draco, please can you try to bring the unicorn here?"

"I'll try." I said back, not taking my eyes off the unicorn.

Professor Blackthawne was a few metres away from me, that's where I needed to bring the unicorn. I felt a little stupid, but I tried talking to it. Only in whispers of course, but I think it was listening. They're rather intelligent creatures too, I assume it knew what I was trying to do.

I stepped backwards, keeping my hand outstretched. Surprisingly it followed me and so I kept whispering little encouraging phrases. It maintained eye contact, so I did as well. I looked right back into it's shimmering, forest green eyes and smiled. A true smile.

This (magnificent, perfect, downright amazing) creature trusted me, a wizard. Unicorns tended to shy away from the touch of a wizard, or any human contact at all, but here I was. It trusted me and followed me more than some unicorns would follow a witch.

When at last, I came into the clearing, I was within a few feet radius of four unicorns. Four majestic, pure white, silky haired, unicorns! I froze, just because one unicorn accepted me, it didn't mean the rest of them would. The odds were extremely unlikely, but apparently in my favour.

The unicorns didn't seem to mind that I, a definite wizard, was invading their personal space. While I was trying to think up a reasonable explanation to why this was happening, I remembered Professor Blackthawne. She stood away from the unicorns, watching on in.. awe? Or was it shock? Or both.

She laughed lightly and then walked to the other side of the clearing where- oh no.

The whole class of Slytheirns and Hufflepuffs had been watching for Salazar knows how long. Professor Blackthawne must've been watching me with them I figured as she seemed to be telling the class what page to turn to.

I didn't realise my hand was still outstretched, and so I jumped when the same unicorn before put it's head to my hand. Strands of it's immaculate, luminous hair fell to my hand. Somehow the hair of a unicorn never dimmed and stayed exceptionally close to perfect all year round.

I- unwillingly- drew my attention back to the class and away from the unicorn. My hand remained in contact with the gentle skin on it's face and I looked to my Professor Blackthawne for an instruction.

The class was still silent and I awkwardly removed myself from the middle of the clearing, and to the side where the rest of the students were.

"Thank you, Draco. Now everyone in two lines, girls in one and boys in another. Draco stand next to me, I want to show the class something."

I shrugged at Blaise who joined the boys line and I went to stand next to the Professor.

"As you can see, this lesson will be based on unicorns. I've heard that you've already had a brief introduction, but this lesson we'll be going into more detail. Unicorns try to generally avoid human contact but tend to prefer witches. But that's why Draco's standing next to me. At the start of this lesson, you saw him tend to a unicorn and it barely flinched, which as you know is highly unusual."

The whole classes attention turned towards me. Half of them looked like they were in deep concentration, waiting for Professor Blackthawne's idea on why I was different. The other half? Yeah, they looked at me like I was a witch who polyjuiced myself into Draco Malfoy.

"I'd like to conduct a small experiment just to give you all an idea on the reactions of the unicorns on different people. I want two volunteers please, one boy, one girl."

A few boys and girls raised their hands. A few were still cautious and preferred to stay on the brim of the clearing and watch on instead.

"Right, how about Pansy and Justin."

They came up, closer to the unicorns and stood next to me. Pansy nudged me with her elbow and gave me a quick smile.

"First we'll see the reaction of the unicorn to a wizard. Justin, come here and follow my instructions."

Justin gingerly stepped into the middle of the clearing and the unicorns instantly became anxious. They seemed restless and when he slowly reached out his hand, they refused it and turned away. You must always let a unicorn make the first move, similar to a hippogryff. Only unicorns were much smarter and wouldn't break someone's arm because they were trying to be a showy git.

"Justin, thank you. Come back here before they get any more restless. Pansy you're next."

Pansy strolled up and studied all four of them. She settled on one with a fleck of pink that travelled though it's hair. It looked at her and when she reached her hand out, it didn't make a move but it let her touch it's face. She felt it's hair but at that point, it turned away.

"Pansy, come back now. As you all saw, with Justin the unicorns avoided him and with Pansy they were more accepting but still preferred to remain away from her contact after a while. Now Draco, your turn."

I approached the unicorns like Pansy and Justin did. I tried to do the same thing I did last time, but I found that I didn't need to. All I had to do was trust myself and trust that the unicorns would allow me to come near them again.

Trust was a powerful thing.

I went to the same unicorn from before and I think it recognised me. Maybe I was being stupid again but it seemed to slowly incline it's head to my hand. I caressed it's face and it leant into my touch.

Then it did something very unexpected. It stepped back and lay on one of its knees, while putting it's other leg forward and bowing it's head. It resulted in a bow of sorts and I was shocked. I bowed back and was trying to rack my memory of anything to do after a unicorn did something thus drastic.

Professor Blackthawne came towards me with a bucket of apples. She wanted to show us if they'd accept anything we gave them. But I forgot the company I was in and instead let myself forget.

I let myself feel the magic surround me, I let myself feel the rush of it. It was addictive and I once the magic took control, I let it. Maybe soon I'd be able to control it, but right now I didn't want to. I wanted to feel it churning and flowing through my body. Both of my hands were now on the unicorn, which meant every one could see that I had no wand in my hand.

Three apples floated up into the air and glided over, next to my arm. I jumped in shock and looked at the floating apples, but that caused me to loose whatever concentration I had and they all fell to the ground. I looked at the unicorn and then to my class and to Professor Blackthawne.

Judging by the look on their faces, they saw that little accidental stunt of mine. I know it's a great thing to be strong enough to do magic without a wand and without speaking, but it didn't feel great when I'd done it. While I was doing it, I felt on top of the clouds but afterwards looking at everyone's faces, I didn't know what to think.

I joined them on the edge of the clearing again and stood alone. I'd just ignore their faces. Jealousy, annoyance, skeptism and surprise were some of the more obvious expressions. But I'd rather not have my secret out in the open.

Not when- I stumbled and grabbed onto the trunk of a tree. I couldn't stand up straight and suddenly I could see something. Not physically but mentally. It was hard to explain but then I could hear it too. I looked around and I seemed to now be in a classroom?

Professor McGonagall was there infront of a class. She looked different, younger even. She began to shout at a group of students. They looked like they were in 4th, or maybe 5th year?

"James, leave Lily alone. Sirius don't encourage him. Remus you're late."

"I'm a-were." A tall boy with a deep gash across his face said. He joined a group of people who erupted into laughter after that reply.

Remus must've been Professor Lupin, the werewolf joke only confirmed that. Sirius had to be the same Sirius that I know. And James? I'm pretty sure I've heard of him but I can't remember where. Same with Lily.

"Boys! If you have a question ask me. Not each other." McGonagall shouted. But she wasn't frustrated, she was happy. She was enjoying this class.

I continued watching the scenario unfold. Unaware (No pun intended) as to why I was even having this.. I don't know. Daydream? It was more of a vision. But one of the past.

I'd figure it out later.

 

~~~24~~~

Harry's P.O.V  
"Professor?" I called as McGonagall walked past me.

"Yes, Potter?"

"I was wondering if I could ask you for something?"

"Go on." She said, seemingly interested in what I wanted.

That's how I ended up in her office. Not for a bad reason of course, but because she told me she'd wanted to show me this for a while and was glad I asked.

Like Dumbledore, McGonagall had a stand of vials. Memory vials. But she never kept them to forget, instead it was the opposite. She kept them there as copies of the original memories in her mind. She began to pick a few up and when she had enough she gestured for me to come near the pensive.

"Ready Potter?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

She poured the glowing liquid into the pensive and nodded at me once. I sighed and closed my eyes for a second, mentally preparing myself. Then, I lowered my head and entered the memory.

In the memory  
Before I even noticed the setting I was in, I saw someone that looked too familiar. I saw someone who had an overly familiar head of blond hair, but that couldn't be right. Almost as soon as I saw him though, I'd forgotten about him. I ventured forward and put my hands to my mouth.

I couldn't help it. Looking at them all while they were in Hogwarts, it was too much and I felt my eyes prickle with tears already. I recognised them all instantly. They all seemed older than they were in Snape's memory, probably more mature too. Or maybe not.

First there was a girl who almost resembled Ginny. She had long fiery red hair and a perfect smile. Except her eyes. She had my eyes, bright green. It was Lily, my mum.

Next to her was a bespecled boy with hair as black- and messy- as mine. He was laughing and at one point reached his hand out to hold my mum's. Thar was my dad, James.

Then I recognised a boy who was shorter than my dad. He had dark blonde hair and his smile lit up his face. I figured I didn't hate this boy, not like this anyway. Not before the war and Voldemort turned him into something he was never meant to become. It was Peter Pettigrew.

Even thought I knew that they couldn't see me, I walked up to their desks. Another young boy was sitting with them. He had shoulder length, unruly and messy black hair. My tears were already flowing freely and I didn't mind. Sirius looked identical yet almost a different person. There were no scars or marks, his face didn't look sullen and sleep deprived but his laugh- it was exactly the same.

I heard McGonagall behind me, or rather, the memory of her.

"Remus, you're late." She said as the doors opened to reveal a tall boy. He had a huge scar that ran from one side of his forehead to the other side of his face. It ran over the bridge of his nose and went right over his cheek. But despite that, his smile could've lit up the room as he saw all of his friends.

"I'm a-were." He said, causing all the marauders, plus my mum, to laugh extremely hard.

He joined them and sat down. They all started to whisper furiously about something I couldn't hear. My dad said something to my mum so she rolled her eyes, turned around and she tried to start working again. Remus was saying phrases like:  
'You don't have to' or 'I'm fine' but his friends shook their heads. Whatever they were doing, it didn't look like their mind would be changed.

"Professor?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, Black?"

"Hypothetically, would your animagus always be the same as your patronus?" He asked. Making me realise that he wasn't being hypothetical at all.

"Well Mr Black, hypothetically it may vary. But let's make sure this is all just general questions, and not real ones." McGonagall said, ensuring all the marauders heard her.

"Minnie?" Asked James.

"Mr Potter, I assure you that if you call me anything besides Professor again, I'll remove points from Gryffindor. Understand?" She said, only answering his question when she received a nod.

"Professor, hypothetically, what would happen if you swallow a mandrake leaf?"

"Potter, this lesson isn't even on Animagi. I assure you, that you'll learn all about it in defence against the dark arts in due course."

When the marauders each had downtrodden expressions and seemed to be pretending to be sad, McGonagall answered my Dad's question with no more than an eye roll.

"You wouldn't suffer from medical problems but you'd have to begin the process again."

"Thanks Minnie." Said Sirius.

"5 points from Gryffindor."

"But you said you'd take points if James said it, not Sirius." Remus intervened.

"Very well, but those 5 points will still be removed for all the whispering." She said while Sirius and Remus were in the middle of a high five and a 'Yes Moony!"

I laughed with them and smiled, wishing that I would be able to talk to them just one more time. It wasn't fair that they were taken away from me, it wasn't fair that I had to live without my favourite people when everyone else took important people in their life for granted. Why couldn't I have what everyone else did for just five more minutes. Just a few minutes more to tell them each how much I miss them and what I would do to get them back. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye.  
End of memory

The memory ended and I stood up to my full height again. McGonagall wasn't surprised at seeing my tear stained face, but instead put a hand on my shoulder. I took a minute to myself and when I was back to reality, I remembered something.

I could've sworn Draco was standing in the corner of the room too. I shook my head and ignored it, there was no way that was possible anyway. I was too distracted by resurfacing feelings to care.

"Potter, are you okay? I didn't want to show you these till you were ready incase-"

"I'm fine." I said holding a hand up to politely tell her I don't need fussing over.

"I'm not showing you the rest today though. It'll be too much."

"Fine, I'll be back tommorow. Thank you Professor."

McGonagall walked out the door with me. I think she had some where to be. I was walking down her stairs when I grunted in pain. McGonagall heard me and turned instantly, but there were no clear signs as to what on earth was happening to me.

I pulled up the sleeve of my robe and looked at my forearm. McGonagall followed my eyes and we both saw a cut slowly appearing on my arm. It started to bleed and the first thought I had for a magically appearing cut was Madam Pomfrey.

McGonagall took me, we both knew this was something out of the ordinary. Not that ordinary was something that I was familiar with. By the time we got there, Madam Pomfrey was already busy with- wait for it- Draco Malfoy.

Of course it had to be related to him. Everything was always about him. I felt a foreign rage build up in my body, I don't know how or why but I was so angry that any thing remotely annoying threw me off balance. Maybe it was the memory I watched that tipped it off, but at the current moment Draco Malfoy wasn't even doing anything yet I still felt like punching a wall.

McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey and Professor Blackthawne were all talking together a few feet away, probably trying to figure out what happened. But I couldn't care about that anymore when it was taking every ounce of self control I had not to snap my wand in half, (I've done it before and regretted it for days).

I needed an excuse to get angry. Something to unleash the hatred burning for no reason. Anything to kill the desire to do something I'd certainly regret.

"Harry?"

I snapped my head up from my hands and saw Draco sitting on the bed opposite the one I just sat on. I kept my face still, not showing any happiness but also not showing any anger. Deep down I knew he hadn't done anything worth getting angry over, but that knowledge was pushed deep down.

"What the hell did you do this time?" I said (or rather growled) instead.

"Wha- nothing! This isn't my fault. I was surprised as you are." He assured

"The hell you were." I deadpanned.

"How do I know this wasn't your fault? I collapsed and have a splitting headache right now." Draco asked, growing angry with my accusations.

"Really? A headache? How terrible, Malfoy. Must really be a struggle."

"Oh so it's Malfoy now?"

"I can call you whatever the hell I like." I gnarled.

"Of course you can. How could I forget? The chosen one can do what he wants, when he wants." He complained.

"I can actually, and you know what I wanna do right now?"

"I think I want to do the same." He murmured, just loud enough for me to hear.

I found a way to take out all this anger that was appearing like stars in a sky and I was not giving up this opportunity.

Challenged accepted I thought as I stood up and felt the remainder of my self control and ability to give a damn, slide away. They'd be back later along with a lot of regret. But that didn't matter. Not now anyway.

Draco- or do I call him Malfoy now? Anyway he stood up and drew a curtain, from here none of the three professors would be able to see us here. They weren't in the room at the moment anyway, they were outside trying to prevent us from hearing them.

I threw the first punch. My knuckles collided with his jawline and then he punched me in the nose. We kept on punching for a good five minutes and no one had realised that two 18 year olds were having a fist fight in a hospital.

Draco's lip was spilling blood that he eventually had to wipe from his neck because it was staining shirt. I on the other hand, had a nosebleed and a bruise had already began to form just under my eye.

Draco's next punch resulted in my glasses breaking. He shattered the glass on one side and it scratched against the skin above my eyebrow, drawing bright, red blood. Usual by now, I would've had enough, but I still kept going.

The pair of us only stopped when my lip began to bleed without Draco punching it. Then his nose started to bleed and scratches were appearing above his eyebrow too. For about 30 seconds, we both stood watching eachother till we had identical injuries.

"We need to show this to Pomfrey." Draco sighed, quite angrily.

"Git." Is all I said back.

"Prat."

"Ferret."

"Golden boy."

"Bouncing ferret."

He punched me again with that last remark. Ultimately giving us both a bruised cheekbone. Draco stood back and closed his eyes, I thought it was because he had a headache maybe. But when he opened them, he had a dangerous look of unfiltered determination and focus. He whispered something and I literally was flung across the room.

My back collided with the opposite wall, with an awfully painful thud. I gritted my teeth and fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs. I also heard Draco shriek in pain, clearly he didn't think that one through.

The noise was more than enough to make the Professors run in. All three saw me on the floor, barely conscious. And Draco many feet away leaning with one arm on the headrest of a bed. His head was hung and he was out of breath, in a similar state to me. We both also had blood dripping from us, creating minature pools of blood and creating blotches on our shirts.

It wasn't a pretty sight, but Madam Pomfrey had us both on hospital beds within seconds. The other two Professors helped scourgify the floor (and our bloodstained clothes). I tried to sit up, but winced in pain and gave up.

Even by only half opening one eye, McGonagall's glare was crystal clear. She had a look that was inbetween concerned, disappointed and- like she wanted to retire. But she hardly seemed fazed at all, she was probably used to it by now.

I was waiting for McGonagall or Blackthawne to ask us whose fault it was, or something to break the lumbering silence. Instead, it was Madam Pomfrey.

"Do you both want to tell me how you have exactly the same injuries?" She frowned.

Mcgongall raised an eyebrow and when it was evident that Draco was leaving this for me to reply, I answered.

"I'm not sure but it's probably the same thing that lets us switch appearances." I shrugged in a monotone voice.

"Potter, what in the world has gotten into you?" She then asked, exasperated.

I looked away, hiding from the look on her face. I couldn't help it. I knew I was being an idiot and that starting a fight was reckless, but after everything- after all the things I've been though, if I have bad moments sometimes shouldn't it be fine?

"And you Draco," she continued, "what happened to you?"

"I didn't start this, this is all on him." He spat.

"Both of you are going to have your punishments sorted when I know the whole story. For now we need to work on whatever is happening to you."

That's the last that was said on the matter. For now anyway. Me and Draco had broken bones and lots of cuts and bruises that needed to be healed first. Thank Merlin Madam Pomfrey can heal a bone in a heartbeat and a cut even quicker.

I was in the hospital wing overnight when I really started to think about the day's events. It was silent in here and I could think properly. I knew that none of this was normal for me, I'd never do that if I was thinking straight. I started to wonder if there was something wrong with me, like in my head. Crazy conditions and theories were appearing in my head and as much as I didn't want to admit it, what if there was really a problem with me.

Draco was (probably not anymore) my friend. Without a second thought, I was fine to see him covered in blood that I caused with my own hands. He was just defending himself, but I was guilty of starting it all. I knew I had to tell someone, but I didn't know who.

I can defeat the darkest wizard of all time, survive the killing curse twice, literally die, yet the one thing that really gets to me is my own emotions? I don't know if I'm becoming weaker or- or what if I'm becoming more like him? Like Voldemort. After all, emotions were never his strong suit either.

Getting killed has got to have it's cons right?

Across the room I could hear the soft intake of breath every few seconds coming from Draco. When the hospital wing suddenly went deathly silent, I knew he had to be awake. I was feeling much better so chances were, so was he.

"Draco?" I whispered, it was more than loud enough compared to the stillness of the room.

No reply.

"Draco? Are you awake?" I tried again.

I heard a deep sigh, and finally a reply.

"Yes. What do you want?"

"I'm really sorry." I confessed, not knowing what else to say, or how to say it.

"What happened to you?" I heard after a pause. He sounded genuinely worried.

"I'm not sure. It wasn't me- well it was, but I mean I didn't want to do any of that. It just sort of happened."

"As vague as that is, I believe you." He whispered back.

"You do?" I asked, grateful yet surprised he was already trusting me.

"The Harry I know would never do that. He'd never hurt anyone intentionally, even if they were someone like me."

"Thanks." I replied.

There was a silence between us, it felt like Draco wanted to say something but was holding back. I was about to speak up when he did.

"Do you want to... you know, talk about it?"

Even though he couldn't see me, my eyes grew wider in shock and confusion. Therapist Malfoy? Nope, not a good ring to it. But I'll give it a chance, because when you get one you should never waste it.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

There was a bit of shuffling and footsteps that followed. Before I knew it, Draco was at the end of my bed, his blond hair still gleaming despite the darkness. I sat up and crossed my legs and he did the same but at the opposite side of my bed. We were facing each other and he started talking.

"We can start by talking about something else if you want, to take your mind of things."

"Sure. But who are you and what did you do with Draco Malfoy?" I teased.

"Very funny, Potter. But I've been meaning to ask you about what you were doing before the hospital wing. You weren't dreaming of your parents were you?" He asked, his voice turning serious yet still warm and kind.

I told him my side up until the cut on my arm, then he told me his side. He said that he had another wandless magic encounter and then had 'visions' of the memory that I'd been watching. It was that which made him fall and cut his arm, also cutting my arm.

"That's two times you've used wandless magic in a day! You're getting better."

"Yeah," Draco looked down and avoided my gaze, "was it the memory you watched that triggered whatever the hell happened to you before?"

"Maybe, I think so anyway."

"It'll get better." He said. He moved and sat next to me instead of opposite me. Our backs were leaning against the headboard and our arms and legs were continually brushing against each other.

"Thank you, Draco. You're a much better person than I think most people know." I ensured, putting my hand on his arm. He looked at me my hand then smiled at me, but it wasn't like anything I'd seen before. I smiled back and ignored the guilt devouring me on the inside.

How did I ever injure him, ever harm him? He was the dictionary definition of perfec- I was getting a bit ahead if myself there. But he's been though so much, I just put him though even more. I've got a huge problem and need to fix it before I hurt anyone else. Because next time, I might not be so lucky and they might not be so forgiving.

 

~~~25~~~

Draco's P.O.V  
I felt like I'd been run over by the night bus. My body ached and I was still far to sleepy to function. But I jolted awake the second I felt something under my head, something that was not a pillow and not meant to be there.

It took a lot of energy, but I moved ever so slightly. Just enough to acknowledge that the thing under my head was Harry's arm and his hand was resting on my shoulder. It gets even better (or worse) though, Because guess where my arm was? Yeah it was under his back and snaked round his waist into a hug.

Apparently I fell asleep next to Harry before realising that I'd have to wake up next to him. I do hope he fell asleep first or that'll be quite embarrassing. I cast a tempus charm and it was 6:48 am. On a normal day I would've been up, but I think I'll be staying in bed for a while. My bed.

I was still lying with Harry, hugging him while he was asleep and as comfortable as it was, I knew I had to move. I slid my arm out as slowly as I could but Harry wasn't a heavy sleeper. He woke up and retracted his arm at the speed of lightning and grabbed his wand as a reflex. I don't remember him having any nightmares because I wasn't the heaviest sleeper either and would've woke up with the movement. I guess during sleep, your vulnerable. That's why he grabs his want instantly.

His shoulders were tense and his breathing turned rapid. I held my hands up and waited till he realised it was only me. When he did, he dropped his wand and put a hand on his forehead.

Luckily we weren't asleep and hugging anymore but we were still in the same bed when Granger entered the hospital wing. But when she didn't react surprised or shocked in the slightest, I became a bit wary. I noticed the pile of papers on the desk beside Harry's bed and dropped my head in my hands.

"Harry, I came earlier to give yesterday's homework," she said, nodding towards the pile of papers, "but you were still asleep and I didn't want to wake you. Or Draco."

"Oh thanks Hermione, and uh- Ron didn't come with you did he?" Harry asked, embarrassed.

"No, I think he's still asleep now actually."

"Good." Harry whispered.

"So are you going to tell me why you're in the hospital wing? After that we'll cover why you're in the same bed." She said very teacher-like. In fact, she reminded me of McGonagall.

"I started it Mione, I didn't mean to but it wasn't Draco's fault at all." He confessed instantly, before I had the chance to pin the blame on him first.

"Right, but what happened?"

"We both ended up in the hospital wing due to our magical mess and he got here in a bit of a rage. He started a fight and I was defending myself, but we both get the same injuries and after a while we were too hurt to carry on." I explained.

She shook her head at Harry in not a disapoined way, but a sad and understanding one.

"Draco, can I speak to you?" She asked, walking through the curtains.

"Yeah." I said, cursing under my breath as I tried to get up.

Granger was a few feet away from Harry's bed so we were out of sight and earshot.

"How bad was it?" She questioned.

"Very. But before he came here, he was watching a memory of his parents and Professor Lupin and Sirius. I think that triggered it."

"That wasn't him acting, I see you've forgiven him but I need you to know that Harry isn't like that. I mean, he used expelliarmus in a duel against Voldemort because he could never bring himself to cast anything else. We've all been through a lot, but please tell me you'll give him another chance? I've not seen him happier since you became friends with him, as much as either of you would like to deny that."

"I know who Harry really is and I am going to continue being friends with him, even if I have to help him with what's going on in his mind. But I need a favour, one that I can't ask anyone except you to do." I said.

"What is it?"

"I need you to find out how Harry really feels about me. Was it just a stray thought or does he feel something else?" I said, knowing that deep down I could trust her and that she would be the first to know anything about Harry.

"Of course I will, after all we're not enemies as such anymore," she agreed, smiling, "but before I say anything about how Harry feels, how do you feel? Do you want it to be something more?"

"I- uh no. No, of course not."

"If he asked you out you'd say no?"

"But he wouldn't ask me out." I argued, dodging the question.

"Answer the question." She insisted.

"This is stupid, I'm going to lie down. My headaches back."

"Harry's bed or-?"

"My bed."

And with that, I hastily pulled open my curtains and lay down. It was 7 am now and Hermione had just left. I debated going back to Harry's bed, soley for the purpose of not dying of boredom. I sat up but didn't move because I head faint voices coming from just outside the hospital wing.

"Dray? Where are you?" Pansy called.

"In here." I called back, just about finding the energy to yell.

She pushed the curtains to the side and strolled in as if she owned the place. Blaise, who was behind her, was doing the same. When they shut them again and came close to the end of my bed, they started talking.

"We were talking to Granger outside." Blaise commented.

"Where's Potter?" Pansy asked, eyeing the bed as if she expected him to be hiding underneath the covers.

"In his own bed, why would he be in mine?" I retorted.

"Well, Granger said she found you in the same bed." Pansy said, matter-of-factly.

"With your arms around each other." Added Blaise.

I groaned and the other two decided it was a good time to laugh at my reoccurring misfortune.

"We know Potter likes you, but I didn't know you felt the same." Blaise said after his laughing fit with Pansy had ended.

"Dray, we don't mind you liking boys but Potter was a bit of a risk wasn't he?" When she saw me shake my head in disbelief she continued, "but at least tell me this- who made the first move?" She asked excitedly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, genuinely scared at what she thought had happened.

"You didn't kiss?" She asked in mock horror.

"No, we had a fight and that's how we ended up here. But it wasn't really his fault even though he started it. At night when we were both awake I went over to his be-" I stopped and put my hands over my mouth. They weren't supposed to know that.

"You went over to his bed!" Pansy shrieked.

Blasie didn't even bother to try and get her to calm down, he was having far too much fun. Both of them were simply delighted when the curtains opened and none other than Harry Potter came through.

I sat up quickly since I was lying down while Pansy and Blaise were tormenting me. Maybe tormenting is an exaggeration but I like to be dramatic.

"Uh- sorry to interrupt but can you maybe turn it down a notch? I can't concentrate on my homework." He asked. His eyes were tired and his mouth was in a tight frown, when he looked at me the corner of his mouth twitched up for a second and I found myself smiling back.

"Wait, Potter." Pansy suddenly said. The curtain was being held by her hand and therefore she was refusing to let Potter leave.

Me and Blaise were watching her with no idea what her plan was, (I don't think she knew what her plan was either). But while Blaise was watching in amusement I was watching in terror.

Potter raised an eyebrow, silently asking Pansy to continue.

"Why don't you join us? We'll only be here for ten minutes or so and after that you can carry on with your homework." She offered.

Blaise began to cough, a little to violently. It was rather clear he was attempting to cover up a laugh.

"Yeah, sure." Harry said.

We were both still in our pyjamas and I only now got to have a proper look at his. His pants were a little big on him and they passed his ankles, grazing the floor. His top was slightly big too, especially by the arms. The sleeves had been folded up several times to stop them from getting in his way.

Both the top and the pants were a deep red, definately a Gryffindor colour. It also had several golden snitches dotted around his pyjamas. I assumed it was a gift, that'd explain the sizing issue.

"Draco?"

I blinked quickly, snapping out of my daydream. I realised I'd been staring at Potter the whole time and my eyes darted around, trying to avoid anyone looking at me.

With every step Harry took, he limped and sometimes winced when the pain was too bad. I didn't like watching him in pain, I don't know why but (like a Gryffindor) I acted on impulse.

"Sit." I said, shuffling to the side and pulling the covers back for Harry to sit in with me. He accepted my invitation which was good otherwise that would've been quite embarrassing.

We smiled at each other before I remembered the company I was in.

"Now is a great time to sort things out isn't it Blaise?" Pansy said, enthusiastically. She was a bit too exited and that was scary.

Blaise nodded and caught on to what she wanted to do. He transfigured two armchairs for him and Pansy out of the bedside cabinets next to my bed. They sat down and simultaneously crossed their arms. If I wasn't scared, this would be downright hilarious.

Looking like investigators they seemingly set up a interrogation.

"So Potter do you have a crush on him?"

"Wait what?" Harry said, edging further away from me and closer to the edge of the bed.

"Draco how do you feel about him?" Blaise asked.

"I don't- we're just friends." I insisted.

"Blaise, I know what's going on," Pansy announced, "It's the denial stage. Neither of them will admit their crush meaning neither knows how the other feels."

My hand was laying on the bed between me and Harry, he dragged his hand through his hair and dropped it down. But when it came down, it fell on top of mine. We both jumped at the contact but we didn't make an effort to move our hands. In a strange way, it felt right.

I didn't look at him but as Pansy and Blaise carried on ranting, I felt a little squeeze from Harry's hand. I removed my hand, but not because I didn't like it. I moved it to hold his hand properly. We laced our fingers together under the covers so my friends didn't know.

I still wasn't sure how I felt about Harry, but I'm closer than I was before. I know that you don't hold hands like this with your best friend, but I also know this could be a fleeting crush. Who knows if it had potential to be something more?

I wasn't a Gryffindor and I wasn't going to 'take things into my own hands'. Instead I'd wait to see how things turn out. If it wasn't meant to happen then it won't. But if it is, then I'm sure we'll find a way.

"Right we'll finish this later. Gotta get going." Pansy said and she walked out with Blaise.

"Harry, do you want to talk about yesterday a bit more or?"

"It's okay, I feel much better anyway."

I stroked his hand with my thumb and this time when we looked at each other, this time it was different. There was a look on his face, a hint of something in his eyes. We stayed frozen for several seconds and I still didn't want to take another risk.

But then his eyes flickered to my lips before meeting my eyes again. I kept my eyes fixated on his but he looked at my lips again. I couldn't make the first move- but I could make him do it.

Ever so slowly, I parted my lips and watched as Harry's eyes flickerered again. I could almost see the battle going on inside of him- the impulsive side wanting to take control, and the rational side waiting.

But Gryffindors live on impulse.

He inched forward and then came closer again till he was so close, I could feel his warm breath on my lips. He came closer one more time and my eyes closed. For a split second our lips made contact and time slowed down, but then the curtains were pulled opened.

Me and Harry both pulled away and saw McGonagall. She just watched us almost kiss and as embarrasing as it was, I just wish that she saw us after we'd kissed. Now I'd have to go through that wait again.

"Morn- sorry to interrupt boys. I came to speak to both of you separately about yesterday, but it seems both of you have put that behind you. Anyway I also have to speak about Saturday but that can wait. Come see me in my office later on." She said with a small smile.

She left and both of us let out a chuckle. We turned to each other and this time it was easier, we both knew the other wanted the same thing. Harry came forward and we both closed our eyes. Our lips made contact and pretty soon we were in a slow but deep kiss. One of my hands was holding his and the other was on his neck. His other hand was in my hair, but I didn't mind since it was messy anyway.

When our kiss came to an end, our foreheads touched for a second and we pulled away.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while." Harry admitted.

"Am I just a crush or would you want to give this- give us a go?" I asked, preferring to look at our hands instead of his face.

"I'd love to give this a go."

And at that point, both of us were happy. The world's opinion didn't matter, because me and Harry might be going somewhere with this.

It's a risk, and I despise risks but there are some people in the world who risks are worth taking for. Harry just so happens to be one of those people. After all, I've taken a pretty huge risk for him all that time ago in Malfoy Manner, I might as well do it again.

 

~~~26~~~

3rd person P.O.V  
A few days had passed since the fight and since the kiss. Neither of the boys had told anyone about it and so, it was their little secret. Both of them tried to act neutral towards the other, but every now and again they'd smile maybe in class or even in the corridors.

Finally when Saturday came, Harry and Draco We're both beyond delighted. Harry got out of bed earlier than usual and had a quick early shower. When he was out and half dressed, Ron began to wake up.

"Mate, why the hell are you already up? It's Saturday, we don't need to be up yet."

"I'm going Andromeda's, remember?" Harry whispered while pulling a plain black hoodie over his head, careful to not disturb the others.

"You seem a bit happy, considering Malfoy's going too." Ron replied. He was clearly referring to Harry's fight.

"I'm just happy to see Teddy and Andromeda." Harry confirmed. It was the truth of course, but maybe not the whole truth. He couldn't tell Ron what Hermione knew (but even Hermione didn't know they'd kissed). He really wanted to, but it was complicated and he didn't want any disturbances or complications at all with his best friend.

"If you say so." Said Ron, who Harry assumed was just too tired to continue.

Harry used that as an opportunity to escape. He grabbed a small backpack and put his wand and cloak in it, he knew that there was a tiny chance he'd need either of them but having them close gave him a sense of security and calm. After all this time, he loved feeling secure whenever he had the chance.

He bounded down the stairs intothe common room. Only a few younger students were there along with Hermione who seemed to be adding a few 'last minute' additions to an essay due on Monday.

"Morning 'Mione."

"Morning Harry, do you want me to come with you for breakfast? I was getting bored anyway." She said, already shutting her books and rolling up her parchment.

"Yeah, thanks." Harry smiled.

They both made their way to the Great Hall. It was still early so the hall was quiet. They took a seat opposite each other close to the end of the Gryffindor table.

"So Harry, are you excited for your visit?" Hermione asked, buttering two pieces of toast and putting it one on Harry's plate.

"Thanks, and yeah I can't wait." Harry replied. He realised Hermione hadn't suddenly steered the conversation to Draco. Yet.

"Have you and Malfoy made up then?" She questioned. She was trying to gradually turn the conversation to Draco but couldn't help herself.

"Yes." Harry answered. He was acting unresponsive to get Hermione to lay off the subject.

"What's happening between you and Malfoy?" Her voice went slightly more serious as she asked.

"We're just friends." Harry insisted.

"Friends who sleep in the same bed and cuddle?"

"We weren't cuddling." Harry denied, mildly horrified.

"What would you say that was then?"

"I'd say it's called talking, then accidentally falling asleep. In a friend's bed."

Harry's eyes flickered upwards as a group of Slytherins walked through the door. He briefly caught Draco's eye and smiled but Pansy elbowed Draco and whispered something that made him... blush?

Hermione followed his eyes and found exactly what he was looking at. Pansy waved at her and she waved back which made Draco and Harry look at them and then each other in confusion.

To Harry's (and Draco's) dismay, the Slytherins took a seat on their table. Harry could still see Draco from his table but it wasn't nearly as easy to get his attention.

"Well I spoke with Pansy," Hermione started and Harry's head was already in his hands, "and she said you and Malfoy seemed pretty cosy and comfortable in the same bed."

"Ok first of all, when did you start speaking to Pansy? When did you even begin to call her anything presides Parkinson?" Harry exploded. Luckily the hall was still to quiet for anyone to hear.

"Secondly, it's none of your business Hermione. Maybe if I haven't said anything, it's because for once in my life I would like privacy. The whole wizarding world has known my every move for my whole life and I would just like a tiny bit of privacy." Harry continued. His voice was a but softer but his words were stronger.

"I know, but telling one or two people isn't the same as the whole wizarding world. Sometimes it's good to open up a little." She said back. Her voice wasn't harsh in the slightest. It was firm but understanding.

"If I tell you, will you promise not to tell anyone. Even Ron?"

Hermione nodded and Harry spilled his little secret.

"We kissed." Harry said in a small voice. He hung his head and picked at his food.

"Are you together yet?"

"No, but I think we both want to. I don't want to move too fast though."

"That's wonderful. I know it's Malfoy, but he's changed. Besides, I think you've both been head over heels in love with each other since first year." She said, lightening the mood.

"Thanks Hermione, I've got to go now but I'll see you either tonight or tomorrow."

"Have fun." She waved as Harry got up to leave the hall.

As he was getting closer to the door, someone came up behind him. Harry sensed a presence and turned around to see Draco. They walked through the door and went behind a pillar.

"Have you eater already?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Are you worried about me Potter?" Draco teased.

"Nope, just wondering if you can actually eat a proper meal in the space of half a minute," Harry said, "we need to get going, come on!"

Draco nodded and they started to walk to McGonagall's office.

"Pansy and Blaise have been bothering me none stop since that day." Draco said as they were walking down the corridors.

"I know the feeling. Ron doesn't know anything, but Hermione's been like that too."

They walked in silence for a bit and Harry only just realised what Draco was wearing. He didn't look too dressed up, yet wasn't nearly as casual as Harry. While Harry was wearing a black hoodie and blue ripped jeans, Draco was wearing a white button up shirt and black pants.

"Don't you own any hoodies?" Harry asked, out of pure curiosity.

"Hoodies? Like what you're wearing?"

"Yeah."

"No I don't actually. My parents never used to let me buy any form of muggle clothing besides suits for the muggle galas we had to attend."

"Muggle galas?"

"Yeah, the Malfoy family isn't only rich in the wizarding world. We own a lot of muggle money too, but convert the majority into wizard money." Draco told Harry.

Draco stopped on the end of the corridor.

"Is what I'm wearing too much? Do you think I should've wore something more casual like a jumper?" Draco asked.

"We don't have time to go down to the Slytheirn dorms, but we have time to go to the Gryffindor dorms if you want to borrow one of my hoodies?" Harry offered.

While Draco would've been fine wearing what he was, he simply wasn't going to resist this opportunity. So he nodded and they took a detour to the Gryffindor dorms.

"I have a few that are a little big on me. Since your a bit taller, they should fit."

Harry pulled his bag off his shoulder and gave Draco his invisibility cloak.

"What's this for?"

"So you can get into the Gryffindor dorms to get changed without anyone seeing you go in." Harry stated.

Draco wrapped the cloak around himself and followed Harry. The common room was quiet and the dorms were completely empty.

Harry pulled a light grey hoodie out. It was big on him but he'd worn it a lot, usually at night when he was reading in the common room because of how soft and comfy it was. Before he went, he remembered that Draco would look ridiculous in it with the pants he was wearing. He found a pair of jeans and enchanted them to make them a little longer.

"Here." Harry said as he tossed them to Draco who was sitting on his bed. Draco unbuttoned his shirt and placed it on Harry's bed. While he was changing, Harry was secretly sneaking a quick glance every now and again.

When he was ready, Harry looked at him in astonishment. The good kind not the bad. Harry's clothes fit him perfectly and he thought that Draco had never looked better. His hair was messier due to Draco pulling the hoodie over his head, but even that looked better than when he kept it immaculate.

"Stop gawking and get me a pair of shoes." Draco demanded, smiling to himself.

Harry had to enchant the shoes as well to change the size and to make sure they were clean because, Merlin forbid, he'd never want to find out Draco's reaction if he gave him dirty shoes.

Finally they were both ready and Draco used the cloak to get out of the common room. He took it off in the corridors and Harry stuffed it into his bag, while they were both still running. When they got to McGonagall's office, they knocked once and the door opened.

"We're not late, are we Professor?" Harry asked.

"No, Andromeda will be expecting you within the next quarter of an hour." She said to the boys' relief.

"Both of you will travel by floo powder. Now, Andromeda and Teddy live in the muggle part of London not in the Tonks house anymore. Finally, you can stay as long you like but you just need to be back by curfew and come back together." McGonagall recited for the second time that week.

Harry and Draco nodded their heads politely, already growing restless. They were far too excited to give McGonagall another chance to keep them back another 10 minutes.

Draco went first and and within a few seconds the green flames swallowed him. Harry went next, thankfully he was much better using the floo than 2nd year. They arrived in a large room with lush carpets and large sofas. On one of these sofas was a woman with a small child on her lap.

To Draco's confusion, they were watching tv. Teddy saw them and immediately ran towards Harry and Draco. He seemed to take a stronger liking to Draco though and held his arms up, waiting to be picked up. Draco didn't get the message soon enough, so Teddy changed his previously brown hair to blond.

"Draco, he wants you to pick him up." Harry whispered.

"Oh." Draco realised while carefully holding Teddy and walking over to the sofa Andromeda was at.

"Is Teddy a, what's it called again?" Draco asked, sitting opposite Andromeda with Teddy onhis lap and Harry next to him.

"Metamorphmagus? Yes he is. Just like his mum." The curly haired woman said with a longing smile. Not a sad one though, a proud one.

"Those are nice." Harry commented on a wall covered in frames with various pictures. Most of them were of Ted, Teddy, Nymphadora and Remus. But one or two were of Narcissa and even Bellatrix.

She smiled and looked at them too. As if she was looking at them for the first time, from an entirely different perspective.

"They are. I should change it up a little, but I can never bring myself to take them down. There's actually one of you, Draco." She said, standing up to carefully lift a frame.

She gave it to Harry who had to bite his lip to prevent his laughter. Draco didn't bother to try and mask his embarrassment. The picture was of Narcissa and Draco when he seemed to be only 10 or 11. His hair was slicked back as it used to be and he was holding his mother's hand.

"It's cute." Harry managed while chuckling.

"Don't you dare call me cute again." Draco false threatened.

Teddy's hair turned black and messy to match Harry's. Draco passed Teddy to Harry and secretly missed the little toddler.

"You know, that was the last time I ever saw you, Draco. After that your mum- well she disowned me along with the rest of the family. It's a shame really, she was my favourite sister. The only one who didn't treat me any different was Sirius, but I lost him too." She said, looking at the frames and setting her eyes on one of her and both of her sisters when they were no older than 15.

All four of them stayed sitting down for an hour or so, remembering old memories of better times. Teddy fell asleep on Draco's lap, presumably bored of all the talk and was taken up to his bed by Andromeda while Harry and Draco waited downstairs.

"You okay?" Harry asked. He'd been meaning to ask for a while, he'd saw the way Draco's face dropped when he realised Andromeda didn't know how his mother died and when he had to tell the story. It was the first time Harry head the story too, he could almost feel his heart break for Draco when he told them that there wasn't even a funeral. The body was never found. Narcissa had been fine one day and disappeared the next, it had been chalked up to suicide.

Harry put a hand on Draco's and squeezed it once. It was a small gesture but it meant a lot to both of them. It was like a small pulse of warmth, of comfort.

Andromeda came down and looked at their hands but didn't say anything. Instead she decided to tell Harry something.

"Harry, I'm not sure if anyone's told you yet but before Remus died, he did something. He made you Teddy's godfather. I was going to add it in the letter, but I wanted to see you both anyway."

"Wait what?" Harry asked.

"Godfather, do you want me to spell it out for you? G, O, D, F-"

"Shut up, you know what I meant. I knew he was going to make me Teddy's godfather but I didn't think he had the chance" Harry says, "Anyway, why are you telling me now?" He asked, turning his attention back to Andromeda.

"I know you're in no position to look after a child, I mean you're only children yourself. But I thought you should know and well, my health isn't what it used to be so just in case anything ever happened to me..." She trailed off.

"Don't worry, nothing's going to happen to you Andromeda." Harry comforted.

"Draco, I also have something for you too. You see, before your mother went missing she left me something. I didn't know how long she was going to be gone for but I think she knew that maybe, there was a possibility she'd never return." Andromeda said, using her wand to summon a letter that was in a drawer. It was a rolled up piece of parchment with a far too familiar black ribbon holding it together.

It fell into Draco's lap and with shaky hands, he began to untie the ribbon. His hands were still trembling when he unrolled the parchment and started to read. He didn't read it out loud but even Harry could see it was slowly ripping him apart.  
___________________________  
To my dearest Draco,  
I'm not sure how long I will have been gone when you read this, but I need you to know something. I've left a note in the manor in the locked drawer in my room. You know where the key is. I wish it wasn't this complicated but I can't have this information out in the open. It's for your safety and anything I do is for that reason. It always has been and always will be.

I love you Draco and miss you dearly. Never stop fighting and stay strong, if not for yourself then for me. I hope we'll be reunited one day and I hope that day is soon. You've got a good heart, regardless of your past so be the kind, strong son I know you are.

All the best, Narcissa Malfoy.  
(P.s if you need any help with the note or the key, just ask.)

___________________________

Andromeda had read the letter but understood none of it and Harry didn't know anything apart from the urge he had to hold Draco's hand. Draco wiped the tears off his face and took several slow breaths to regain his calm and cool composure. When he did, he held the parchment and gave it to Harry.

"What- what are you doing?" Harry asked, looking back and forth from the parchment to Draco's face, trying to find and answer.

"Read it. Please."

Draco's voice was small but demanding and Harry's curiosity combined with the desire to help made him accept. But when he did finish reading, he was more confused than before.

"I wish I could help, but I got this by owl along with another note that just told me it was for Draco and it was from Narcissa." Andromeda said, standing up to get Teddy who's crying was audible from downstairs.

"What does this mean?" Harry asked. He gave in to the urge and gave Draco a hug. Except Draco tensed, his breathing quickened and he shook his head saying, 'sorry, I can't'.

He was fine when Harry held his hand instead. But the hug made him stay on edge for a fee minutes afterwards.

"Draco? What happened?" Harry asked when Draco seemed slightly better.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. It's just after the war- after I joined the wrong side when you were, you know, dead. You probably didn't see it but Voldemort hugged me. Ever since then-"

"Oh right, uh sorry." Harry spluttered. He wasn't the best at this, especially not comforting Draco. The one person who Harry had only realised actually felt emotion in 6th year.

Draco was so good at keeping his mask intact, so when it slipped just for a minute, Harry was clueless. He couldn't even hug him. But for Draco, he'd try a little harder and push a little further. Just till the mask didn't even need to be there.

 

~~~27~~~

Draco's P.O.V  
It had been 3 weeks since the visit. Everything had been unusually quiet and also rather boring. Harry and I still continued to meet a couple of times every week though, and that's something I'd rather keep the same. We'd even shared another kiss, but only one since the hospital. Down by the lake we now held hands while talking about the most random and absurd things, but I still wouldn't miss it.

Today was a Saturday and also a Hogsmeade trip. But I had another plan in mind, something that I had to do. And it included Malfoy Manner. I'd rethought it multiple times but decided it's something I needed to do.

I went down for breakfast and the hall was still quiet, most preferred to stay in bed and head to Hogsmeade close to afternoon. That's why I was heading out in the morning, since it would be far quieter.

Potter came through the door looking a little sleepy, with a wide awake Granger and a yawning Weasel at his side. At the last minute, before he sat down at the Gryffindor table he branched off and walked the other way. Soon enough he was at the Slytherin table behind me.

"Draco? Can I ask you something?" He whispered behind me. Most of the school knew we were friends so it turned only a few heads. I stood up and followed him so we were just past the head of the Slytherin table, close enough for people to see us but not close enough for them to hear.

"Are you going Hogsmeade today?" He asked.

I didn't want to tell him I was going somewhere where I shouldn't be but I also didn't want to lie and say I was going to Hogsmeade.

"I'm not sure yet." I said.

"I was wondering if you wanted to- maybe you could come with me?" He asked shyly.

I stood still, unable to say anything because I wasn't going to turn him form or bail on my own plan. He started to go into a bit of a panic, taking my silence as a rejection.

"It's fine if you don't want to come, I was just asking. I'd rather not be a 3rd  wheel and ruin Hermione and Ron's date." He rambled.

"Harry, I need to tell you something. I'd love for us to go Hogsmeade together but I'm going to the Manor." I explained. He was the only one who knew about the letter Andromeda gave to me, so he was the only person I was able to tell anyway.

"By yourself?" He inquired, instead if asking why or how I was going.

"Yeah, why?"

"Can I come too?"

"If you want to." I shrugged, but on the inside I was simply streaming with a strange feeling. It wasn't quite happiness and it wasn't quite excitement but it made me content.

Without a shadow of a doubt he agreed to follow my plan. The Manor was a significant place in both of our lives and I was genuinely happy to have someone else with me through it all.

"Have breakfast then we'll make out way to Hogsmeade." I said and he obliged. He went back to his table and I could only laugh when I saw his friends interrogate him.

10 minutes later, we were ready. We went outside, Harry wearing just a top and a zip hoodie with jeans and I was in a dark green jumper. Our clothing choices really were rather contrasting. Anyway when we arrived in Hogsmeade, Harry was still confused as to why we were here when we were supposed to be in the Manor.

"Why are we in Hogsmeade?"

"We can't apparate in Hogwarts." I replied simply.

"You can apparate?" He asked in shock.

"Yes, can you?"

"Sort of, it needs a bit of working on. I prefer to floo anyway."

"We're going to apparent to the Manor, the wards are blood protected so I'll be able to enter and change them to accept you. From there, I'll show you when we get to it." I explained. He nodded along at every point I made and seemed to understand what we were supposed to do.

We went to the side of a shop where no one could see us disappear. If McGonagall found out from another student she'd probably get an idea that we were up to no good. We looked around us to try and spot anyone who could see us but luckily there was no one.

I held Harry's hand and before he could react, we were on the grounds of Malfoy Manor -facing the closed gates, I could feel the wards pushing us out. That feeling left as soon as I removed my hand from Harry's.

I pushed the gate open with a wave of my wand and watched Harry's face turn into a look of amusement at the silence. Clearly he wasn't expecting even the gates to be charmed. But why ever assume anything less than perfection; especially from a Malfoy.

I stepped pass the gates and felt the magic of the wards seep through me. With a spell that I'd had plenty of practice doing in my childhood, I adjusted the wards to let Harry in. Usual wards are almost impossible to detect without a sensitivity to magic or when you're not the one controlling them.

However, these wards are ancient and have been put in place to keep almost everyone and everything out during the time of the Dark Lord's reign. The only people who could change that, were of Malfoy blood.

I could almost feel the magic reluctantly allow him in. When he was through there was a moment of hesitation but we ended up walking to the front door hand in hand. It was a slow stroll, I didn't know if we were delaying entering the Manor or maybe enjoying being together. Just us and no one else.

Reaching the grand front door was yet another obstacle we had to pass. It'd been so long, yet not long enough. I missed walking to this place I used to call my home. Now it wasn't a home, it was merely a mansion that carried my second name.

"Ready?" Said Harry with a small squeeze of my hand.

I nodded once but didn't move. I think Harry saw I couldn't do it, not that I'd ever say that. That's one of the reasons I love spending time with him: he understands me. I don't like making myself vulnerable by saying when I can't do something, so finding someone who knows when I've reached my limit, is amazing.

He silently moved his wand and cast a spell, yet again opening the door without so much as a creak. I thought I could do this alone, I thought I'd be fine with Harry next to me as well. But I was wrong.

The emotions, the feel, the smell, the silence. The memories. Too much has happened here to ever call it home again. I stayed strong though, it's what I'm best at. Using emotions against everyone including myself, using them to make me stronger.

The house was immaculate. A few house elves were still here, serving their masters in the only way they could. I led Harry up to the room my mother used to stay in and removed my hand from Harry's to pull out the letter Andromeda gave to me. I'd read it multiple times during the 3 weeks and practically memorized it, but I wanted to keep it close. As of now, it's the only piece of my Mother I had left.

The door was ajar but Harry went first and pushed it open. I followed him into the room which was as neat as the rest of the house.

"What did the letter say we needed to do?" He asked, breaking the fragile silence that had accompanied us during our time in the Manor.

"The note's going to be in a locked drawer." I said with a shaky voice, not even needing to look at the letter to reply.

"Okay, which drawer?"

"Uh, I don't know."

Expecting Harry to get mad, I took to looking around the room instead of facing him. However, he wasn't angry in the slightest.

"I guess we should start looking then." He said in a soft voice.

It was a large room and had various cupboards and drawers. For the moment we tried opening them all to see which ones were locked, from there we'd have a problem. We eventually narrowed it down to four.

Harry extended his hand and I placed the letter in his hand. He read it a few times over.

"Please tell me you know where the key is."

"Nope." I exhaled sharply.

"What's that supposed to mean?" His expression grew more serious and he pointed to the p.s on the bottom.

"It means we ask, it's just a little self explanatory." I answered, sarcasm slicing through my reply.

"Yeah but who are we supposed to ask? The wardrobe?"

"I guess you could try-"

"Draco! Who do we ask?"

"There's no one to ask, in fact there isn't a living thing in this mansion apart from us!" I exclaimed.

"Wait-" I started when I realised I was wrong, "some house elves are still here."

Harry sighed in relief. Maybe there was a chance of getting this key after all? If, or when, we found it then it was just a matter of trying it in the four drawers till we got the note.

Thinking this far into things wasn't wise, but I kept wondering about the possibility of my mum actually being alive. We could start over- my dad was gone and the war was over. I could finally have the life I've wanted since she disappeared.

I could feel that she wasn't dead yet, or maybe I'd been thinking it so much that I've believed myself. If it wasn't suicide then I couldn't think of any reason she'd need to leave.

What if it was me? What if I'm the reason she's gone. I'm not sure if her being dead or her disappearing because of me was worse.

"Draco? Have you forgotten the names of all your house elves already?" Harry joked, waving his arm infront of my face to snap me out of that daydream.

"Uh, Blinky." I called out.

With a sharp crack the young house elf appeared between Harry and I.

"What can Blinky do for Master Draco and his guest, Harry Potter?" He asked, looking in admiration at Harry.

"We believe my Mother left a key before she went, can you tell us where it is?" I asked in a more polite voice than I used to.

"Yes, she thought you might have forgotten and need some help. The key is in the place you used to hide things as a child, your mother thought it was a fitting place to put the key." Blinky replied. He smiled sadly at the memory it seemed before continuing.

"Can Blinky get Master Draco and his guest Harry Potter anything else?"

"No that'll be all." Harry supplied while I was mentally cursing myself for not being able to get the key without Blinky's help.

"It's in my room, I'll get it. You can stay here if you want, I'll only be a minute."

Harry sat on an armchair and I went out of my Mother's room and down the hall into my old room. It was exactly as it had always been, from the bookshelf, to the bed, to the curtains.

I focused my mind to the task at hand, I could reminisce later as long as I found the note and get my Mother back. I didn't know how or when she found out where I hid things but there was no place else the key could be.

I lay on my stomach and reached underneath my bed, pulling on a cool metal handle. I pulled it till I could feel it infront of me, but not see it. I always used to hide my things (especially my notebooks) in this invisible box.

With a  simple spell it became visible and I lifted the dusty lid to reveal it's contents. Including the key. I grabbed it and ran out the door, my body rushing with satisfication. Harry must've seen my face because his broke into a smile.

"You've found it?"

"Yeah, which drawer should we try?"

We tried three of the four but they failed. When it came to the last one, doubt was devouring my thoughts. But I had no need to worry, because the last one opened up easily. Inside it was a note rolled up and tied with a black ribbon. It was accompanied by a lot of photos scattered in the drawer. Harry began collecting the pictures and looking at them while I went straight for the note.

What started off as a beam on my face turned into just a smile. Then it became a neutral expression before degrading even more to a scowl and then? Then it was the tears. Harry snatched the note from my hands and took one look at my astonished face before he too read the note. My fave burned with the hot tears creating a path down my face but I couldn't even make an effort to wipe them.

I'd finally found a tiny ray of a chance that my Mother was alive, was well. But she wasn't. She was gone and for this time, it wasn't a 'suspected kidnapping' or a 'presumed dead' but a definite gone forever. I'd lost her over and over again but this time she wasn't coming back.

After the shock, it was the denial. The tears were still coming and by this point Harry saw what I was turning into. He could see it but not prevent it. I could never handle emotions and a blow this big? It was destroying me.

My head was spinning and my heart was pounding. I didn't want to deal with this so when a darkness enveloped me, I welcomed it. The last thing I heard was Harry repeatedly shouting my name before even his voice began to fade.

When I woke up, it was to the humming of a machine and blinding white lights.

Oh and also, a hand on mine.

 

~~~28~~~

Harry's P.O.V  
He was damaged and broken. Maybe beyond repair. But I wasn't going to let him to this soon, even if it took the rest of my- of our lives- I was going to help him through it. He'd been through too much by himself and I think it's about time Draco had a little more help than he thought he needed.

The second his face dropped and his eyes started to fill up, I took the note and read it. When I did, I knew nothing would help. He fainted shortly after and it pained me to see him in this state.

I asked his house elf, Blinky, to help me and quite soon we were back at Hogwarts. Draco was in the hospital wing and I was yet again, in the far too familiar office. I told the truth and McGonagall believed me as well as lectued me. She wasn't happy we did something this reckless but appreciated that we had no idea of what would happen.

The next day, I slipped out of bed before anyone could see me and was beside Draco's bed, from the early hours of the morning to the late afternoon. I slipped classes and one of the elf's bought me some lunch.

It was around 2pm when Draco started to wake up. My hand was on his and he held onto it as he sat up.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like the knight bus ran over me. How long was I out?" He asked. His voice was hoarse and his chest was rising and sinking rapidly but at least he was okay. For now.

"Not long."

"How long have you been here for?"

"Only a few hours." I replied. It wasn't exactly a lie.

"He's been here for almost ten hours." Said someone from outside the curtain. Blinky walked through and smiled mischeviosly at me.

Draco looked at me like he was saying something along the lines of, 'don't lie to me again, Potter' and 'thanks'.

"Blinky, what are you doing here?" Draco asked. I saw the memories flood back into him and with every thought he had, he was becoming physically restless.

"Blinky came with Harry Potter to make sure Master Draco was okay."

"Thank you but I'm fine. You can go back to the Manor."

Blinky nodded and within a few seconds had disappeared. Once again, we were alone. Draco lay down and moved to the far side of his bed, he then patted the free area next to him.

"Sit down."

I moved the covers and sat next to him on the bed. The last time we were here was when Pansy and Blaise were too. But now with just the two of us, there was no need to hide our entwined hands. I lay down too and Draco tuned to face me. His face was so close I could see each of his pale eyelashes and could feel the warmth of his skin.

"How do you do that?" I asked randomly.

"Do what?"

"Pretend you're fine, make everyone believe it."

"I've had a lot of practice," He said quietly, "but it clearly wasn't enough if it didn't fool you."

"Draco, you just found out your mum's dead. You don't have to be okay." I reassured him.

"I don't know any other way. I can't deal with the fact she- that my mother- I can't say it." He admitted.

When he said that, the gravity of the situation become clear. It's also the first time I thought over what the note said. I didn't know Narcissa that well, but I knew that she deserved so much better. I knew Draco deserved so much better.

~~~Narcissa's Note~~~  
Dearest Draco,  
By now I will have been missing for a while. I don't know what you've been told but I needed to tell you. I couldn't do it in person yet I know you deserve the truth. I'm not only missing, I will now be dead.

I had to do this, for you. You're strong and I didn't want to drag you down. The past has controlled you for too long and you truly deserve a new start. But you can't have that while I'm alive. I would only be a reminder of the past, or your father, of things you want to forget.

So for that reason, I removed myself from your life. This is your journey now and I know I'll be somewhere better. Somewhere I can see the incredible young man you'll become. You're never alone Draco and I'll never truly leave you. I didn't want to hurt you but it's for the best. Like I said, everything I have done is for you.

I love you more than you know, goodbye for the final time. Love Narcissa.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a suicide note. The whole way there Draco was hoping it was a note telling her location. Or maybe that she just needed some time and would be back soon. But it just confirmed the facts he was running from.

I'm not sure why I said what I was about to. We've both seen each other in a completely different way this year and become closer than I thought we would. Draco Malfoy was more than perfect face and a hidden past.

He had a whole story I didn't know about. I've been though the recent part of his story with him and saw a little bit of the man he is. I knew then in that moment, that I loved him. I wasn't going to deny it and Draco had a right to know.

If he decided though, he wasn't ready to commit just yet. He's been through so much in so little time, then I'd have to deal with it. If he never wants to commit, then I won't try any longer. But I had to let him know.

"Draco I- I love you." I said so quickly I almost hoped he didn't hear.

But the look on his face shown me he most definately heard it. At least it wasn't a look of horror, but the shock that was quickly covered with his expressionless mask wasn't a good reaction either.

I didn't trust myself to make this situation any better with words. Instead I, retracted my hand and dodged his gaze. Draco looked as if he was about to say something but he hesitated. I'd rather he stayed quiet instead if telling me he didn't feel the same way.

"Harry, I-"

There was rejection written all over his face and I suddenly slipped away from any Gryffindor courage I had. I did think I could handle being rejected before but, Draco was different. Him not feeling the same way had a worse effect that I thought.

I wasn't going to show him that either. For me, anger made me stronger. Sadness or being hurt, that made me weaker. I hated feeling weak. That's why I stupidly sat up and walked out of there without a second glance.

I heard Draco call my name a few times but decided I didn't need his pity or apologies. If he didn't want to carry this on, I wasn't in the place to make him. I was walking down the corridor in a bit of a mood when Pansy and Blaise came up to me.

"What are you doing?" Pansy inquired.

"Nothing, go away." I muttered, shoving Pansy to a side.

"Where's Draco?" Said Blaise when I was a few feet away from them.

"Hospital wing." I answered.

"Why aren't you there then?" Pansy asked instead of 'how is he?' Or 'what did you do to him?'

"I was there before I messed things up. Tell him I'm sorry."

On that note, I walked away. I ignored them shouting my name and demanding to know what the hell happened. Whatever they spoke about now, I didn't want to hear any of it.

I carried on the rest of my day staying quiet and not speaking. My eyes constantly found their way to the empty seats that belonged to three certain Slytherins. They weren't in any of our shared classes and doubt they actually went to any lessons.

It was almost midnight when I pulled out the marauders map. 'Draco Malfoy' was heading straight towards the common room. I pondered for a second if it was worth going down at all. It was stupid though, I made my decision instantly and stayed up.

The dot that represented Draco kept coming till it was in the Gryffindor common room. He Must be remembered the password and somehow persuaded the fat lady to let him pass.

I kept watching for any more movement but the dot stayed put. I thought he'd given up but he moved to the stairs and was coming closer by the second. I didn't have time to get my invisibility cloak, so I did the only thing I could to avoid speaking to him.

I drew my curtains and hid the map under my pillow with my wand after whispering a quick 'mischief managed'. As I shut my eyes, I heard the soft click of the door and the sound of faint breathing.

I didn't risk peeping so the only way I knew where Draco was, was to listen. The curtains were pulled slowly and my bed dipped slightly. Draco was sitting on my bed. He didn't try to wake me up, or check if I was even really asleep. Instead, he put his hand on mine.

"Harry?" He whispered. I didn't reply and to him it probably confirmed I was sleeping.

"I can't believe you never sleep but the one time I need you, you're asleep." He said in a soft voice. It definately wasn't loud enough for anyone else to hear. He laughed in disbelief before speaking to himself again.

"I didn't know what to say before. But it wasn't because I felt any different, I felt the same way Harry. But it took forever for Pansy and Blaise to convince me to get here, I'm not sure if I can do it again." He signed deeply and leant down, close to me. He planted a small kiss on my forehead but sat up sharply when he felt a lump under my pillow.

He lifted it ever so slightly, and found my wand along with an innocent looking piece of blank parchment. He got out his own wand and cursed. I think he's forgotten the incantation.

"Reveal your secrets." He cast instead and I almost laughed out loud. It was the exact thing Snape said all those years ago.

He whispered what he saw on the parchment out loud, adding in his own commentary. His voice filled to the brim with disbelief.

"Messrs, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs? Who the bloody hell are they? Would proudly present the Marauders Map if Draco Malfoy- this is some messed up advanced magic- would say the correct incantation." He laughed dryly.

He seemed to understand what it was and put it down. Maybe I shouldn't have explained what it was to him that time. Draco was done and stood up. But now that I'd heard him spill his secret, maybe I shouldn't let him go. I opened my eyes and whispered his name.

"I knew it." He smiled when he saw me wide awake.

He sat back on my bed and I cast a silencing charm as well as a locking charm on the curtains.

"There. Now we can talk as loud as we like and Ron won't have a heart attack."

"I could care less about the Weasel."

And that's how we ended up speaking the entire night. After a few hours Draco had a little breakdown but it was good he was beginning to forget his mask. He left a few hours before the sunrise and though I was incredibly tired, a huge smile was displayed on our faced the whole day.

We were officially boyfriends now (of course I made the first move). I

We walked into the Great Hall hand in hand before I sat at the Slytherin table for breakfast. Most people were expecting it and doing that wasn't nearly as scary as I thought.

The war was over and I could live my life. Live my life with Draco Malfoy. Maybe this was the start to something incredible, something that started because of a rogue spell gone wrong. Or in other words, a blessing in disguise.

I didn't know what to expect but living my life in total improvisation was a talent of mine. Who would've thought that the reason I never found my happily ever after was because he was in the place I never expected.

I didn't know what the future may hold, but I want him in it. Every hour, every minute. Because I loved Draco Malfoy and by some miracle, he loved me too.

 

~~~29~~~

3rd person P.O.V  
\-------------------------------------  
10 years after the war  
\-------------------------------------  
Harry and Draco Malfoy-Potter. It was their 4th year anniversary. Their wedding was one for the ages, Draco of course went all out. Everyone was more than happy for them to be to together. Neither had their parents, but at least they were in it together. It truly was the happiest day of their lives.

Young Teddy was the ring bearer and honestly couldn't have done a better job. Harry and Draco bought their first home together, on the brink of wizarding world. After a few months, Teddy joined them too. Andromeda used to visit every week till she too passed away. Luckily she hung on long enough to witness their wedding but after that, she was gone.

A lot happens in ten years, but Harry and Draco got through it all. They still had the ability to change into each other but truly never needed it (besides when they were trying to cheer up a certain metamorphmagus). Harry had tried auror training with Ron but couldn't do it, the memories prevent him. Ron stayed on and became one of the best auror's known and Hermione was well on her way as Minister.

Another talent they had was Draco's wandless magic. Draco had practiced druomg his post-hogwarts days as much as he could. As of now he was able to use it almost whenever he needed he still needed an emotion to be running higher than the others, but he had way more control that 8th year. He had a special connection with the plants around their house.

Harry tasted his endlessly that Draco, the 'Fierce Slytherin Prince' had a magical connection with his soulmate and with flowers. (Draco blushed when Harry called them soulmates)

When Draco was happy (like the when Teddy got his Hogwarts letter, or his wedding) the flowers would bloom, making the house look incredibly vibrant. When he was angry the petals would fall off and Teddy and Harry knew they'd need to give him a little space (just so his magic didn't explode and crack a window). When he was sad, the flowers would wilt and die.

It was easiest to control when Draco was feeling happy or determined. He didn't know that'd be during class. It turns out he loved teacher almost as much as Harry did. He started off a little impatient but came to enjoy his work. It was helpful having the ability to do wandless magic because of the amount of potions gone wrong that spilt, or when that one person couldn't chop their ingredients it was sorted in a second.

Both Draco and Harry had enough money combined to live a perfect life without working, but it's not what they wanted. Harry got an offer to be the Hogwarts Defence against the dark arts teacher. He'd never really thought about accepting the offer till Draco also got an offer to be the Potions Master.

When Teddy got his Hogwarts letter, they knew it was just what they needed to do. All three of them went shopping at Diagon Alley together. The whole time Harry and Draco We're bickering over the house they thought Teddy would be in. Each had chosen their own houses.

Harry was certain it'd be Gryffindor and Draco certain it'd be Slytheirn. But deep down, Teddy knew it was neither. He admired the bravery of Gryffindors and the bravery of Harry and Remus (Harry had told him how he died a hero). He also admired the determination of Slytherins like Draco. But he felt most attached to the stories of his mother.

A hufflepuff, kind at heart. But also a prankster, a fighter, a brave woman who didn't have to be in Gryffindor or Slytherin to show these traits. He knew from the first time he heard these stories, he'd be like both of his parents. A hufflepuff and metamorphmagus like his mum, and a brave person and prankster like his father.

The smile that appeared because of this thought stayed with Teddy the whole time. Soon enough, Draco, Harry and Teddy were getting ready to run at the wall to get to platform 9 and 3/4. Harry and Draco had the option to sit with Teddy during the train ride but decided against it, they knew that it was time for Teddy to make his own friends. After all, Harry met Ron and Hermione on that very train.

Needless to say, he made many friends with his magic ability of being a metamorphmagus, but also he was one of the kindest children on that train. When they reached Hogwarts, Draco and Harry took their places at the teachers table and watched during the sorting, waiting on edge for Teddy to come up.

When he did come up, Teddy had the brightest smile on his face and kept his hair black. After the sorting hat announced Hufflepuff, he gleamed even brighter and changed his hair to a shade of Hufflepuff yellow.

He was a perfect student. On the outside at least. Teddy was after all, a mix of the most impressive pranksters ever to walk the halls of Hogwarts. Everyone suspected that the scarily impressive pranks happening almost every few days, were caused by Teddy. Yet no one ever caught him. He also had the perfect grades and most charming smile to convince any teacher he was innocent.

2 years later, when Teddy's smile became brighter after he saw Victoire Weasley, his dads were the first to notice. They teased him endlessly but were almost as happy as him when they started dating. For a long time, everything might've not been perfect. But it was better than anything Harry or Draco could ever wish for.

Both of them never ever got tired of their lives. Or of the constant fake gagging when students caught them sneaking in a quick kiss- or more. There were bad days, but the good days overruled them all. Hogwarts was their home.

The many scars Harry and Draco had etched on to their skin were still there, but weren't a reminder of darker days. They were a reminder of the days that were long gone. Days of a distant past and a faint memory.

Even Draco's dark mark and Harry's lighting scar hadn't pained either of them for years, all was well.

\-- The End --

Thank you all for reading! This was my first story anand'll be making another story after this called 'The Slytherin Wolf" check it out! See you soon :)

firelesssdragon ♡


End file.
